You Can't Run On Ice
by little miss tiny shoes
Summary: Mattie Drew is a mutant with the power of speed. She joins the X-Men but it's not long before she and Bobby are at war. BobbyOC. R&R and enjoy. Come on, give the 1st chapter a try ;o)
1. Running Out

I don't own the X-Men. Wish I did!

This is my first X-Men fanfiction. Please please RandR. I am English, trying to get everything right. Anything I've missed, due to not being a native US of A citizen, please let me know and I'll try and change it.

**You Can't Run On Ice**

**Racing Out**

"Remind me again why we're here." Kurt asked Jean as she manoeuvred her car into another lane of traffic.

"It's my old school Kurt, I wanted to come back and see how things are. Besides my sister is running in the two hundred meters."

"Ja." Kurt nodded. "And I get that, why am I here?"

"Because you have nothing better to do with you time and the Professor wanted me to be accompanied by someone." She flashed a smile at him. "That a good enough reason for you?"

Kurt shrugged. "It will do I guess."

Truth be told he was only playing at not wanting to be here. It was nice to be able to sit back and relax. This wasn't a mission; they weren't trying to save the world. He and Jean were just hanging out, visiting family. Scott had wanted to come along, but college work took priority. So when Jean had asked him to accompany her he'd agreed. Like she said he didn't really have anything better to do. He settled back in his chair, closed his eyes and contentedly listened to the radio.

Jean glanced over, keeping a small smile to himself. She too was relishing the calm of just being able to drive somewhere. Magneto wasn't threatening them, Mystic was scheming and planning. The X-Students were starting to settle in. College was under control. Scott was... She smiled. Scott was great. Their relationship was just going from strength to strength. And she couldn't wait to see Sara in her race. Sara had specifically called Jean and asked her to be there. They had been really close before Jean had moved to the Xavier Institute, being this far apart had stretched their relationship. She couldn't wait to see her sister. She would be sixteen soon. Jean couldn't help but wonder if that was why the professor had agreed so willingly to her taking the trip to see her sister. If she was going to go through a mutation. Now was the time that it would start to happen.

Sara had obviously been looking out for her. Jean had just finished parking when Sara bounced up to them.

"You're here!" She grabbed Jean in a huge hug still jumping up and down with excitement.

Jean laughed hugging Sara back. Kurt stood back slightly, looking worried about this strange ritual that the two sisters were engaged in.

Jean finally managed to untangle herself from her sister. "Sara this is Kurt, Kurt this is Sara."

Kurt waved a hello. Sara ran an appreciating eye over him and waved back. Kurt felt a small twinge of regret in the knowledge that she would not be looking at him in the same way was it not for the image inducer that he was wearing. True, Sara knew that Jean was a mutant. So it was likely that she knew he was too. But not a fanged, blue and furry one. He was willing to place bets on her reaction should she ever see him in his true appearance.

Jean's face fell slightly and she gave him a sympathetic smile and Kurt realised that he must have been projecting these pitying thoughts. He mentally shook himself, summoning up the memory of Amanda's kiss as she had waved him off. Why she liked her man blue and fuzzy was beyond him. But he wasn't going to complain about his good fortune.

Sara pulled on Jean's arm. "Come on. I've saved us some seats. But I can't promise that they'll last long."

Jean grabbed Kurt's hand gave it a squeeze and allowed Sara to pull her through the mass of students to her seats.

"This is Jean, Jean this is everybody." Sara said by way of an introduction. She then rattled off names that Jean was never going to remember. Instead she smiled and nodded to as many faces as she could. Kurt was looking nervous again. A good two years older than Sara and her mates he was an intriguing target for the girls that surrounded him, each one chatting away trying to get his attention.

"I love your accent!"

"I love your hair!"

"Say something in German!"

"Say my name!"

Kurt looked desperately at Jean, his eyes begging for help. _Jean! Help me!_

"So how are we doing?" Jean asked. "Are you guys winning?"

The girls turned their attention to her, telling Jean just how soundly they were thrashing the opposition. Kurt sank into his chair with a sigh of relief.

They passed the time watching the other events. Sara and her mates pointing out their friends and foes alike.

"She thinks she is so it, and you know what Paul said about her? Well it's all true."

"No! Really?!"

Jean couldn't resist skimming their thoughts slightly as she followed their conversation. She raised her eyebrows slightly. So she has done _that _with Paul had she.

"Ooooo! Jean look!" Sara cried. "That's Ben Palmer. Is he not just sooooo dreamy?"

Jean watched as the object of her sister's affection completed the long jump. He was a tall, well built young man who waved at his cheering admirers. She smiled as Sara almost swooned when Ben waved in their direction.

"Did you see that?"

"He's to die for!"

"He waved at me!"

"Guys! Guys! Bethany is about to race!"

The girls waved frantically at their friend who was at the starting block for the 400 metre race. The gun retort cracked the air and the girls were off. Sara was screaming wildly in Jean's ear.

"Come on Beth!"

As good as Bethany was though, it was clear that she was not going to win the race. Another girl was streaking ahead of the others. They had covered less than 100 metres and she was already well in the lead and increasing the distance between her and the other girls.

She's fast. Jean thought.

Very fast.

Too fast? It was then that she felt a jolt of shock from Kurt as he sat up in his seat to watch the race. The girl was over halfway while the others were lagging behind her like they were walking. The cheers and calls of encouragement were quieting down. Silence gradually fell over the crowd. When the girl crossed the finish line, flushed and clearly thrilled to have won no one so much as clapped.

She looked about her in puzzlement, taking in the fact that the other girls were still running.

"Mutie!" Someone shouted into the silence.

Kurt shot out of his seat.

"Mutant!"

"Scum!"

"Filth!"

The girl looked shocked and scared. She looked wildly around her as though looking for the person that these shouts were aimed at.

"Get out of here Mutie scum!"

Someone threw a bottle. It landed left of the girl, but she flinched as though it had hit her. A can whistled past her ear, and suddenly there were more missiles streaking towards her.

_Jean!_ She heard Kurt cry in her mind.

Jean was already using her telekinesis to make sure that none of the projectiles struck the girl. She moved each one slightly, altering its course. She wanted to send them flying back against the persons that had thrown them. But that wouldn't help them, or the girl.

The girl hadn't moved. She was holding out her hands as if to placate them, shaking her head. She moved forward and was angrily shouting back. The jeers from the crowd drowned out her words.

The other girls had finished the race. They moved towards the girl calling out to her. The girl turned to face them. The conversation was short and clearly heated. The spectators had quietened slightly, eager to hear what was being said. The sounds of the argument carried even if the words themselves couldn't be heard. The six girls were almost surrounding the girl as she tried to explain herself. One of the six stepped up to the girl and slapped her across the face. The sound carried. The girl made to step forward and return the favour. The other five girls moved in to support their friend. The girl looked back at the crowd then fled, the six girls stood back to let her pass, unwilling to touch her.

**All Change**

_Jean we have to go after her. She needs out help_

Kurt's urgent thoughts bounced around in Jean's head. He was still standing, clearly just waiting for an excuse to be out of there. He was right; Jean could feel the waves of ill feeling coming of the crowd. If they got hold of that girl... She didn't want to think what might happen. This was her school. This was Sara's school. She looked down at her sister who had sunk into her seat. Sara looked up as she felt Jean's gaze on her.

She suddenly looked older than her sixteen years as she looked into Jean's eyes.

"We have to go." Jean said quietly.

Sara nodded. "Will you find her?"

Jean tried to smile. "We'll certainly try."

"Make sure she's okay." Sara said. "I mean..." She trailed off glancing round at the people around them.

Jean smiled and lent down to give her a hug. "Sorry I missed your race."

Sara gave a small laugh. "Hey, there are more important things, right?"

Jean squeezed her tight then stepped back. Kurt was waiting for her. She nodded and he almost ran down the steps heading to where they had last seen the girl. Jean was busy trying to sense her. All she could feel at the moment was the hatred and disgust coming from the crowd. This is where I grew up, she thought. How can they be feeling like this? How can I have come from somewhere where they feel like this?

What had she done? What had happened? What was going on? Mattie paused in an ally way, trying to get her breathing and her thoughts under control. She'd run. She'd won. She'd won a race. He dad would be so proud when she told him. Except that Stacy had said that she hadn't won. That it didn't count because she was a mutant. Which was crazy. She couldn't be a mutant. Could she? Mattie looked at her hands, they were shaking slightly. But they weren't scaly, or green, or invisible. She couldn't be a mutant. She remembered that she had been so far out in front of the other girls, but she'd just thought that all that extra practice had finally paid off. She couldn't be a mutant, mutants were horrible people. Stacy was wrong. And Mattie was fully going to pay her back for that slap. Stacy had it coming.

"So here you are." A voice broke into her thoughts

Whirling she saw Jeff Barkley, Tom Dally and other members of the football team approaching her.

"We saw you run off." Jeff said moving closer to her.

Mattie sighed. "I think everybody did."

"It's strange." Tom said. "You turning out to be a mutant and all."

"I'm not!" Mattie denied hotly. "I'm not a mutant!"

"I think you are." Tom disagreed.

"Yeah." Jeff backed him up. "We all saw you. No one _human _can run that fast."

"But... But I am human." Mattie protested.

"Na." Jeff slipped his arm around her shoulders as Tom closed in on her from the other side. "You're a mutant. And you know what they say about mutants."

"The only good mutant is a dead mutant." Carl Thompson said with a sick grin as he and the others closed in as well.

Mattie watched them coming closer in disbelief. This wasn't real. People didn't do this. Okay so she wasn't best mates with the football team. But they were people she knew. People she sat next to in class. People she had know for years. People who did not go around killing other people.

"It's like our civic duty to get rid of mutants." One of them said

"Hey yeah." Another agreed.

"Getting rid of a problem before it starts."

"We're doing you a favour really."

"You should be thanking us."

Mattie forced herself to laugh. "Very funny guys." She tried to pull free of Jeff but found that she couldn't. "Jokes over, way to make me feel better. But I really have to be going now."

Carl reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "We're not joking, mutie scum."

"To bad we have to kill you." Jeff said. "You're actually really pretty." He ran his fingers through a strand of her honey brown hair. He turned to run an appreciative eye over her sports top and shorts.

Tom looked thoughtful, he raised an eyebrow. "Nobody cares what happens to a mutant."

Jeff let his hand slid down the length of Mattie's body. "Man's got a point."

"No way! No fucking way!" Mattie shoved his hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Jeff ignored her running his hand over her flat stomach.

"Get the fuck away from me." Mattie pulled herself free from his grip and before he could react she had landed her fist on the bridge of his nose.

For a second she thought that the snap she had heard was her knuckles. Why did no one mention that punching people hurt? Then she saw Jeff stager back clutching at his nose. Blood was gushing from it running between his fingers.

"You little bitch!"

Tom made a grab for her but Mattie spun away from him and he floundered past her in slow motion. He turned, but that too seemed in slow motion. She looked around her and saw that they were all lumbering at half speed. Only she was moving at the right speed. Prepared to use any advantage she pivoted away from Tom and tried to make a break for it. The footballers closed ranks around her and Carl swiped at her with his knife. She managed to dodge him, but the knife grazed her arm.

And suddenly the world was back at normal speed. She clutched at her arm in pain, she saw blood, bright red blood, dripping from the knife and she knew it was hers. It hurt, it hurt like hell, worse, the pain seemed to have taken away whatever advantage she'd had. Tom finally managed to lay hold of her and he slammed her against a wall, knocking the breath out of her.

"Mutant scum!" He hissed. "Now you are gonna get what you deserve." He held her arms at her sides squeezing tightly. The cut on her left arm throbbed, but Mattie knew that what was coming next would be worse.

"Please don't do this." She begged, hating herself for the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"Do it." Tom commanded and Carl stepped forward brandishing the knife. The other members of the team gathered closer, getting off on her fear.

"Please." She sobbed watching the knife coming closer and closer. Carl tossed it from hand to hand; relishing the way that her eyes followed it's every move. He gave a chuckle that turned into a cry of surprise as the knife went spinning from his grasp and landed twenty feet away.

"Naughty boys. You shouldn't play with knifes." A male voice chastised the footballers. Then there was a flurry of movement as an agile figure landed in the middle of the group and started handing out blows.

Carl gave a cry of rage and swung at the figure. His fist slammed into the figure's stomach. Or would have done if he had been there. But he wasn't. Instead there was a cloud of smoke which Carl fell into as his swing sent him off balance. He got to his feet before being knock back down again as the figure kicked him from behind. Then he was gone in a puff of smoke again.

The rest of the footballers where faring no better. The rubbish in the ally way was swirling around them. Newspapers blew in their faces, bottles clouted them round the head, a trash can came rolling down the street at them scattering them like bowling pins.

They paused, that was long enough for the figure to launch his attack on them. Kicking and punching, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Tom glared at Mattie. "Some of your mutie mates?" He sneered raising his fist to pound her face. Mattie flinched.

"Hu?" Tom was staring at his fist. He was clearly struggling to move it, but it was frozen in place.

"Did no one tell you that it is not nice to hit girls?" A tall, red head stood behind him. Mattie stared and notice that she wasn't standing, she was floating!

"Let me go." Tom looked scared. He'd gone pale beneath his sun bed tan.

The red head eyed him coolly. "Why should I do that? Is that what you were planning to do?"

Her gaze flicked to Mattie. Her eyes softened as they met Mattie's; there was almost a smile in them.

_We're here to help you_

Mattie gave a shudder as the words formed in her head without her ears having anything to do with it.

Tom released his hold on Mattie. "I'll let her go." Now he sounded really scared. But then anyone who could stop his fist without touching him was pretty scary Mattie concluded. She slipped past Tom and ran down the ally. No one tried to stop her. She heard a cry as Tom's fist smashed into the wall.

Jumping over one of the football players who lay groaning on the street she started running. Okay, she thought wildly, if I've got some fucked up mutant power then I need to use it. Run fast. Now! Nothing seemed to happen, until she looked up and noticed that the street was flying past as though she was in a car doing sixty. Alright so that had worked, more than she'd expected. Well, right now she needed some distance, and it looked like she was going to get it.


	2. Changes and Changes

Thanks to Suki for my first review. It means a lot to me that you reviewed. So this chapter is for you. I hope it's long enough for you.

**All Change**

Mattie had run and run. Using her new found skills, she could cover large distances with ease.

Now it was late, the streets were dark, and the only place that she could go was home. The garage door had 'Mutie Scum' written on it in bright red spray paint. News travelled fast. She slipped in the back door and padded silently through the kitchen. Maybe Dad was already in bed.

"Mattie. Get in here."

So much for that idea. She slunk into the living room and stood in front of his chair. The room was dark, the only light being the street lights that shone through the window. He'd clearly been sitting here for a while. Empty beer bottles were strewn on the floor and she could smell the alcohol on him.

"What have you done?" He asked

"Nothing." Was her first response, then: "I won the race."

"Hu." He grunted.

Mattie tried again. "You'd have been proud of me, Dad."

"Proud!" He spat the words. "Proud that my daughter is a filthy mutant!"

She stepped back, as though distance could make his words hurt less. "Daddy I..." She stopped. She was a mutant. That much was clear to her, she couldn't stop being one.

"You know half the football team are in the hospital because of you."

She looked up. "You heard?"

"Yeah I heard. When the Coach rang me up to tell me what my daughter had done."

"It was self defence! They were trying to kill me!"

He wasn't listening. "I know those boys, so do you. How could you do that to them Mattie?"

"I didn't..."

"I don't want to hear it." He cut her off. "Enough of your lies!" He glared at her. "Things are going to change around here, young lady."

"Dad..."

His tirade carried on over her words. "All these years I've love you and nursed you. This is how you repay me? I loved you Mattie."

"I love you Daddy." Mattie replied in a small voice. "Don't you still love me?"

He didn't answer her. "When I think of what we've been though together. For you to keep something like this from me."

"I didn't keep it from you. I only just found out. I didn't know." She ran forward and took hold of his arm, crouching on the floor and looking up at him. "I didn't know and I'm scared and I'm confused. I need you Daddy."

He shook his arm out of her grasp. "What would your mother say?" He looked down at her with beer deadened eyes. "What would she think?" A sudden thought flashed though his eyes. "Did you kill her?"

Mattie drew back with shock.

"That's why she's not here anymore! Because of you and your filthy mutant blood!" He stood up suddenly, towering over her and his voiced raised in anger. "You disgusting piece of shit! Your own mother would rather face her death than be here with you!"

Mattie fell back, then scrabbled to her feet. "No Daddy! Please! No!"

Her father was past reason. "Get out! Get out of my house you murderer!" He took hold of her arm and dragger her towards the door.

"No! Please no!"

He was immune to all her cries and tossed her out onto the street like garbage. Mattie got unsteadily to her feet. Curtains were twitching despite the late hour. Trying to summon up some sort of dignity, Mattie eyed her father. "I still love you Dad."

"Get out!" He roared.

"Fine." She gave him one last look before running down the street. She had no idea how fast she was going but it was fast enough to whip her tears away.

It was cold. It was dark, it was late and it was cold. The sports top and gym shorts had seemed like a good idea before. They were cool and wouldn't make her too hot during her race. Her race that now seemed like years ago. At the start of the day she had been preparing to race. Dad had made her an extra special breakfast, and he'd gone over techniques with her. Don't run too fast at the beginning. Build your speed for later. Keep an eye on the other girls. Try not to be distracted by the boys. She had grinned at the last comment. She and Dad had done a lot of work in order for her to go into this race. No one else knew about all the extra training that they had put in together. She was going to stun the Coach. Well she had done that at least!

She'd kissed Mom's photo for luck as she left. She'd wanted to wear her necklace, the one that had belonged to Mom. The one that she always wore. But she knew that it wasn't the best of ideas if she was running. Dad had put it in his pocket and promised to look after it for her. So she'd kissed the photo and whispered a silent prayer to Mom to be watching. Dad had given her a really tight, squeezey hug to apologise for that fact that he had to work and couldn't be there to watch her.

Mattie shivered, as much with cold as the memory of how different this morning had been. How could her life have changed so much in such a short space of time? What was she meant to do now? Hide away? Fight crime? Commit crimes? Start fights? She'd never paid that much attention to talk of mutants on the news. Why would she? She didn't know any and had no notion that she would ever meet one. The thought that she might be one herself had never even crossed her mind. She was a freak. Someone different to everybody else. Something inside her had changed and there was no way to change it back. How she wished she could. But she did know enough to know that there was no cure for being a mutant. There couldn't be. If there was then all the mutants would have changed back to human. No one could possibly want to be this way. She moved slowly along the dark road, kicking at anything that crossed her path. She was doomed to this forever. She knew it, and yet she couldn't accept it. Like knowing that you've cut your hair, but still getting a shock every time you look in the mirror. She'd changed, but she couldn't get it into her head that she had changed.

There was the sound of inrushing air and the figure from before dropped in front of you.

"Finally. We found you." He sighed with a broad German accent. "We have been looking for you everywhere." His fringe flopped in front of his face as he studied her. "Are you alright?"

Mattie stood her ground. She had had enough of running from one situation to another. Everything she had done today had seemed to be at a run. She was not going to let some person who could appear out of thin air startle her.

"I'm fine." She told him. A not entirely accurate statement, but not a total lie either.

"A nice balance." Another voice interjected.

Mattie spun to find the red head from the ally way regarding her thoughtfully.

Mattie ignored that fact that she had no idea what she was talking about and moved onto the more pressing matters.

"You two are mutants? Right?"

"Ja." The boy replied grinning at her. Mattie gave them both the once over. So far there where no scales or huge orange spots. These two looked normal, if you forgave to boy for the fact that all of his clothes seemed to be a size to big for him. Baggy was a fashion but this was taking it to extremes! The red head, by comparison was dressed impeccably.

"Thank you." The girl offered Mattie her hand. "I'm Jean."

"Hi." Mattie shock her hand, there wasn't really anything else she could do.

"I'm Kurt." The boy told her. "You should really come with us now." He stepped forward and took hold of her arm.

"Oh no." Mattie pulled free. "I have had way too many people try to manhandle me today. I've had enough of it."

"But you need to come with us." He told her urgently. He took possession of her arm again and pulled.

"Hey!" Mattie swung at him. Before today she couldn't think of when she had last hit someone. Now that was all she seemed to do.

Kurt was more agile than Jeff and he ducked her swing. "Mine Gott! Is that how you thank all your rescuers?"

"Sorry." Mattie remembered the ally way. "I... Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

Kurt stepped into a low bow, grinning from ear to ear. "No problem. Saving people is just how I like to run my day."

Mattie was forced to laugh. It sounded good; she'd almost forgotten that she could laugh.

"Come on." Jean said. "Kurt's right. We really do have to get going."

Did she want to go with these people? Mattie looked from Jean to Kurt and back again. They were mutants! On the other hand so was she. And they _had_ saved her life.

"Where?" Mattie asked as she fell into step with the older girl.

"We have a house here." Jean told her.

"The Professor called in a favour." Kurt supplied.

"Who?"

"Professor Charles Xavier." Jean filled in. "He runs a school that Kurt and I are part of. He'll want to meet you." Jean flashed her a warm smile. "I think you'll like him."

"We're here." Kurt sing songed, opening the door to an apartment. Inside mainly consisted of a kitchen with a lounge area tacked on the end and two bedrooms.

"Mattie, you'll be with me." Jean said leading the way into the larger of the two rooms. "Do you snore?"

Mattie shrugged. "I don't think so." She jumped onto the bed. It was nice to be in a place where she could finally stop for a moment.

Jean pulled a t-shirt from her bag on her bed. "Here. Put this on. I'm going to cook up something. I'll call you when it's ready. Okay?"

Mattie nodded. "Okay." Changing into the shirt she snuggled into the bed. The day's events whirled around in her brain until she closed her eyes tight to shut them out. She was fast asleep when Jean came back in a few moments later to check on her.

Mattie came awake with a jolt. She struggled to control her breathing. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about. Just the feeling that went with it. The feeling of total, uncontrollable fear. Slowly she stopped shaking and her breathing slowed to normal. She sat up in bed. Sleep was out of the question, she did not want to go back into that dream. She slid out from the covers and padded across the room. In the doorway she paused briefly to check on Jean, she was still asleep, breathing deeply.

"I'm glad someone can sleep." She mumbled heading into the kitchen, she'd missed lunch and dinner and she was starved.

The kitchen was already being raided. A furry creature, naked except for a pair of boxer shorts, was rummaging around in the fridge muttering under his breath. He held a spoon in his tail, which he was twirling as he muttered.

"Hey!"

The figure whirled as he heard her exclamation, the spoon dropping to the floor. White fangs glinted brilliantly against the dark indigo of his fur.

Mattie stared at him in horror. But before she had time to cry out the figure was calling out to her.

"No no. It's okay, it's me." He stabbed frantically at his watch. "Don't be scared." There was a flicker and the figure in front of her shimmered and changed into the shape of Kurt.

"It's me see."

Where there had been a furry monster there was now Kurt. Except that instead of a furry monster wearing just boxer shorts there was now Kurt wearing just boxer shorts.

"Erm..." She could feel herself starting to blush.

"Are you alright?"

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

Mattie swallowed, not sure how to mention his lack of clothing. "Erm..." Okay so she was just wearing the t-shirt Jean had given her and her gym shorts. But that was more than Kurt had on.

Something in the way that she was behaving must have gotten though to him, as he glanced down, cursed and grabbed his sweatshirt off the back of the chair.

"Sorry."

Mattie felt her blush deepen. She cast around desperately for something to talk about. Somehow she felt that pointing out to Kurt that he was all blue and furry was a little redundant.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Kurt said, he looked miserable at the thought.

"No, it was just a shock, that's all."

He nodded. "I know I look shocking."

Mattie thought this was going a bit far. Okay so he was different, but he still had the same number of arms, legs and eyes. And, okay so there was a tail. But as scary creatures went, he wasn't half as scary as Carl Thompson had been with that knife.

"You don't have to have that thing turned on." She said after a while. "I mean if you want to be blue then, that's okay."

"It doesn't bother you?" Kurt asked, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

Mattie shook her head.

Kurt pressed a button on his watch and his shimmered back to blue. "It's an image inducer." He explained. "The Professor gave it to me."

Mattie nodded again. It made sense, the Professor was clearly smart. "So is there anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Kurt nodded. "Me to." He shrugged. "Come have a look, take anything you fancy."

Mattie helped herself to the leftovers of dinner, and then pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry's fish food ice cream. She joined Kurt on the sofa.

"So this school of the Professors? What's it like?"

"The Institute?" Kurt leaned back and looked thoughtful. "It's crazy. It's a home for mutants. Where we learn to train and how to use our powers. We all live together, like family. So, like families, we drive each other mad." He grinned. "In a good way."

"So, if I came with you. I'd learn how to control this super speed thing?"

Kurt nodded. "The Professor is a very good teacher, and then there is Logan, Ororo and Mr McCoy. They teach us too."

Mattie sat for a while, digging at the ice cream. "I can't wait to get away from school. It is not going to be pretty there."

"We still go to school." Kurt told her. "Some of the people there know that we are mutants. Some people there are other mutants who don't live with us. Some are nice humans, some are not so nice." He gave a shrug. "I guess high school is pretty much the same wherever you go."

"I bet at your school they don't try to murder you in ally ways." Mattie muttered. She tried to sound casual, but she could feel the pin pricks of tears in her eyes.

"They were just bullies who didn't know what they were doing."

"That doesn't make it okay!" She snapped angrily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Kurt nodded sympathetically. "I don't mind. We all blow off steam now and then."

"It's just not fair! I never asked for this. Most of them had never even spoken to me until today. And the first time they do, it's because they want to tell me that them murdering me is the best thing that can happen to me."

Kurt said nothing, letting her get it out of her system.

"And then... And then..." The tears that had been threatening spilled over. "And then my dad..."

Kurt moved over to her side and put his arm around her. Mattie buried her head in his shoulder. Hot tears running down her cheek and dripping onto his sweatshirt.

"He said... He said... Oh God!" Her small frame was rock with tears as she drew breath after heaving breath. Kurt held her until she had cried herself out. He whished that there had been someone to do this for him. But then he had had to toughen up on his own.

Finally Mattie got herself under control. She pulled back from Kurt and gave his a crooked smile. "Sorry."

Kurt shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mattie hiccupped and scrubbed at her red rimmed eyes. "I guess."

Kurt waited, patting her hand encouragingly.

"My dad was really angry." Mattie told him, he voice she noticed was only shaking slightly. "He'd been drinking, and... Well he said a lot of things. But he said that I had..." She drew in a breath and forced herself to say it. "He said that I murdered Mom."

Kurt stiffened. Then he motioned for her to go on.

"Mom died when I was born. Some complication with the birth. I don't know. Dad always tells me about her. What she would say about whatever is going on in my life. So I feel like I know her. I was a baby. I couldn't have hurt her. Could I? Oh God what if it's true? Could I have hurt her? Was it me? Did I do it?"

"No." Kurt reassured her. "It wasn't you."

"But what if it was? What if I did it by being... this... a mutant? What if I killed her?!" Mattie's voice had risen to wail.

"Shhhhhh." Kurt soothed her. "It's alright. It's okay."

Mattie sagged against the sofa, exhausted from letting out all her emotions and fears.

"Ready to sleep now?" Kurt asked.

Mattie nodded, she felt like she could hardly stand. She got up and made her way to her room. She got into bed and closed her eyes. Instantly the fear was back. The unnamed nightmare lurked at the edge of her consciousness, waiting, just waiting for her to fall asleep and back into its clutches. She got back out of bed and made her way out into the kitchen again. She paused in the doorway of Kurt's room.

"Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." She knew that she sounded like a small child. As a child she had been convinced that there was a really scary monster living under her bed. He would wait until her dad had left he room before he would move. Then she would hear him creeping around. She'd listen and listen until she could stand it no more and had screamed for Dad. Only the monster always hid just before her dad got there. The nightmare was stalking her like the monster. She needed someone to make it go away. And in the absence of Dad, Kurt would do.

"Hang on." Kurt came out of his room pulled open the curtains in the kitchen to let in the pink light of dawn.

Mattie sat on the sofa and Kurt sat down next to her. She shivered and he pulled her into a hug. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare. That's why I woke up. I don't want to go back there. It's waiting for me."

If Kurt found this comment silly he made no sign of it. Instead he sighed deeply stretched out of the sofa and placed her head on his chest. Mattie reminded him of a little kitten. Small and frightened.

"I could tell you a story if you like?"

"Yes please."

He stroked her hair and started to tell her about when he had arrived at the Institute and the adventures that he and the other X-Men had gotten into. Mattie sighed contentedly; he heard her breathing become more regular as she slowly fell asleep. He wasn't sure if she was fully asleep or just dozing so he kept talking. He dropped off to sleep in the middle of the time that he had met Forge.

When Jean awoke she noticed that Mattie wasn't in bed. A quick psychic scan of the apartment told her that Mattie hadn't left during the night. Maybe she was having breakfast. Jean got up, pulled on a dressing gown and made her way into the kitchen. She stopped short at the sight of Kurt and Mattie asleep together, curled up on the sofa. She raised an eyebrow, what would Amanda say? As quietly as she could she made herself a coffee and then went to phone the Professor.

It was a few hours later before Kurt started to stir.

_Morning_

Kurt looked up sharply. Jean was sitting on one of the tall bar stools leaning on the kitchen counter.

_Morning._ He replied slightly sheepishly.

Jean arched an eyebrow. She was looking impeccable as always, while he was lying on a sofa with a girl they had just met yesterday.

_I..._

Jean stared at him for a moment longer before he felt her laughing in his head. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

_Ladies man!_

He grinned and shrugged. _She needed to talk to someone. _

Jean smiled again. She knew what a good listener Kurt was. _We need to wake her up. The Professor would like us back. He's anxious to meet our new member. _

Kurt gently shook Mattie. "Time to wake up."

Mattie grumbled something inaudible. "Five more minuets."

"Mattie." Kurt repeated, continuing to shake her.

She sighed. "Okay, alright, 'm up 'm up." She opened her eyes slowly, and then opened them wide as she took in where she was.

"Oh God! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Kurt told her stretching.

Mattie scrabbled up off the sofa and bit her lip in acute embarrassment.

"Coffee?" Jean asked.

"Please." Kurt pulled himself off the sofa and took the cup Jean handed him. He downed the contents, wincing as the hot liquid scorched his throat. "I'm going to hit the shower." And he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Jean glanced at Mattie. "Coffee?"

Mattie didn't like coffee, but right now she would take anything she was offered. She nodded gratefully, sipping at the bitter coffee. She added three large spoonfuls of sugar.

"When you're ready to go we'll swing by your house and pick up some of your things. You father wants to see you before you leave."

A hunted look came into Mattie's eyes. "He won't want to see me." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Does he know where I am?"

Jean nodded. "The Professor called him this morning. He needed to make sure that your father would agree to you coming to live at the Institute."

"What did he say?" Mattie looked like she didn't really want to hear the answer to her question.

"Well, apart from accusing the Professor of being a kidnapper, he was fairly calm. Once the Professor explained that you were safe and that he would see you today. He's been up half the night looking for you apparently."

"Really?" Mattie's whole face lit up. "He wants to see me? He doesn't hate me?"

Jean shook her head with a smile. "I think that he was just caught by surprise."

"He's not the only one." Mattie said with a rueful grin. She polished off her coffee and grabbed one of the bagels. She had suddenly got her appetite back.

Mattie's father was standing waiting for them in the driveway when Jean pulled up. Mattie couldn't get out the car fast enough; she threw herself at her dad who infolded her in a huge hug.

"God! Mattie I was so worried about you kido!"

"Sorry Daddy." Mattie whispered hugging him tighter.

"No." He held her away from him so that he could see her face. "No I'm sorry. I should never have said all those awful things to you. They're not true, none of them. Your mother would be so mad at me."

Tears filled Mattie's eyes, but she blinked them back. "It's okay Dad."

"I'm so very sorry Mattie." He hugged her again, giving her a squeeze before letting her go. "So I guess we better get your things together."

Mattie slipped her hand in his as Jean and Kurt got out the car.

"Mr Drew." Jean extended a hand.

"So you'll be looking after my little girl?"

Jean nodded. "You spoke to Professor Xavier this morning."

Mr Drew nodded. "Yes I did. He seems like a decent bloke."

Kurt grinned. Mattie couldn't help trying to see though his image inducer. Now she knew what was there, she kept looking for it. Any hint of blue. There wasn't any.

"Do you mind me going, Daddy?"

Her dad turned to smile at her. "Not if it's what you want. And it's not to far away. I can always visit you."

Mattie nodded. "I think that it would be good for me to learn how to control what I can do." She gave his hand a squeeze then slipped into the house to pack her things.


	3. Meet and Greet

I own nothing. Except Mattie

I love writing this story!

**Meet and Greet**

"So are you excited?" Jean asked as she pulled into the grounds of the Xavier Institute.

Mattie, who was suffering from abject terror brought on by nerves, smiled brightly and nodded over enthusiastically. "Uh huh."

Kurt leaned forward from the back seat and whispered quietly in her ear. "Nervous?"

"Oh God yes!" Mattie whispered back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

A tall strikingly beautiful lady was standing by the doors waiting for them. She smiled at Mattie and extended her hand. "Welcome. My name is Ororo Munroe."

"Mattie." Mattie said staring at her in awe, she was stunning.

"Hey, you're here!"

Mattie looked behind Ororo to see a blonde girl heading towards them in a white and pink bikini. Mattie was starting to wonder what kind of place she had come to. Was she expected to wander round in practically nothing?

The girl waved and grinned. "About time. We've been waiting for you for ages! How slowly did you drive Jean?"

Jean ignored this comment.

"I'm Paige." The girl said grabbing Mattie's hand and pumping it enthusiastically.

"Mattie." Mattie told her. She felt like she should be wearing a badge with her name on it.

"The Professor asked me to come and meet you. We're sharing a room. I'll help you take your bags up. Then you have to come and meet everybody. We're in the pool. You did bring a swimming costume right?"

"Yes... I..." Mattie managed to get out as Paige drew her upstairs.

"Paige." Ororo called out. "Professor Xavier would like to see Mattie after you have put her things in her room."

"Okay." Paige called back, before turning back to Mattie. "So? Are you excited?"

"I..." Mattie looked awkward. She didn't want to start of her time with her new room mate by lying to her. But what could she say? That butterflies were doing a tap dance in her stomach.

Paige looked at her, and then grinned. "Nervous as hell?"

Mattie sagged with relief. "Yes."

Paige laughed. "Don't worry. We're not monsters." A frown crossed her face. "No matter what the media might say."

She threw open the door to a large spacious room with two beds, one of either side of the room. Both sides had a bed, chair, desk and wardrobe. One side of the room was spotless and looked unlived in. The other, while looking lived in, was neat and tidy with everything in its place. Mattie's heart sank. Her own room at home resembled a bombsite. She was a firm believer in using the floor as an extended desk, wardrobe, shoe rack, kitchen.

Paige threw the bag that she was carrying onto the bed. "Okay. We'll go see the Professor and then nip back here before we meet the others."

Mattie nodded and Paige led her back the way they had come before taking her down another corridor.

"I am never going to find my way around here." Mattie moaned.

"Oh I know!" Paige laughed. "I felt like that when I came here. Believe me my home is not very big. But before you know it you'll be roaming these halls like the rest of us."

She cast Mattie a sly glance. "So... What do you do?"

Mattie stared back, uncomprehendingly.

"I mean, your mutation, your power. What is it that you do?"

"Oh." Mattie shrugged. "I run." She zipped in front of Paige to demonstrate, then ran to the end of the hallway and back again.

"Cool." Paige grinned. "You and my brother Sam will have to have a race." Then she knocked on the door they'd reached.

"Come in." A voice called from inside.

Paige gave Mattie a push. "I'll be waiting here."

Mattie pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped into the room. A small fire was burning in the grate, the light flickering on the walls and carpet.

"Have a seat." The man sitting behind the desk told her. He was completely bald. Somehow whenever Mattie had tried to picture Professor Charles Xavier, and she had given him many different forms, none of them had been bald.

Professor Xavier chuckled. He looked down at a pad of paper that lay in front of him on the desk. "So, Matilda Drew. How are you?"

"Fine." She answered. Then she blurted out. "Only, Professor, I'd really much rather be called Mattie."

"Very well, Mattie it is then."

Mattie smiled. This wasn't so bad, she started to relax.

"I hope that you will enjoy your time here." The Professor continued, telling Mattie about the Institute and her new school, Bayville high.

Mattie zoned out for a while, she was to busy thinking ahead to what Jean and Kurt had told her about the Institute, that they were part of a team called X-Men. That she could be part of that team, using her powers to help people. Saving lives. It sounded good. Like a worthwhile cause. Maybe she could even find something useful to do with her powers, other than run away.

"I look forward to helping you develop your mutant gift." The Professor was saying. Mattie snapped herself out of the thoughts and focused on what the Professor was saying. She wanted to develop her mutantness too. Although she hoped that doing that would be more than just boring lectures like this. Too late she suddenly remembered what Jean and Kurt had told her about the Professor. He was a telepath! And she had just called his lecture boring! To his face! Almost!

Professor Xavier laughed. "It's quite alright Mattie. I realise I was going on a little."

Mattie sank into her seat in mortification.

"You know how we academic types love to hear ourselves talk."

"Sorry Sir."

"Quite alright. I assure you I am not offended. I will try to shorten my speech." He smiled at her. "I know that Paige is anxious for you to meet the others."

Mattie got up, smiled briefly before hurrying to get out the room.

_Welcome to the Institute, Mattie._ She felt the Professors words form in her brain like Jean's had. Her ears protested that they had been left out of the loop. She turned as she got to the door.

"Thank you, Professor."

Paige leapt to her feet as Mattie stepped out the office.

"Great. Let's go." She dragged Mattie back to their room.

Mattie dug around in her bag and pulled out her light blue swimming costume. Paige pulled out a folded screen that was leaning against the wall. She pulled it out so that the four panels stretched the length of the room, effectively separating the two halves of the room.

"For when we want a bit of privacy." Paige explained. Then she busied herself on her side leaving Mattie to change.

"Did you like the Professor?" She asked.

Mattie nodded, and then remembered Paige couldn't see her. "Yeah."

"I was terrified of him when I first got here." Paige told her. "My brother had told me all these horrible things about him." She giggled. "Then I got here and found out that he'd totally made them up to scare me! How mean is that?"

Mattie thanked heaven that she'd been blessed an only child. She'd been spared all the teasing and practical jokes that siblings seemed to love so much.

"I got him back though." Paige confided. "I got out the baby photos!" She went off into a peel of giggles.

Mattie laughed. But really she was busy studying herself in the mirror. Her swimming costume looked like a Victorian bathing outfit compared to Paige and her ability to wear that tiny bikini with complete ease. She didn't seem at all worried about wandering around the Institute like that. Mattie on the other hand already wanted to cover herself up.

"Ready?" Paige asked.

"As I'll ever be." Mattie said, stepping out from behind the screen.

Paige nodded, seemingly satisfied with her appearance.

As they made their way out to the grounds Mattie asked Paige: "So what is it that you do?"

Paige grinned. "I do this." She started to pull at the skin on her arm. Mattie watched her in concern; maybe she had a skin complaint. Then her concern turned to horror as she saw Paige tear off her skin and casual toss it aside. But instead of blood and muscle, she saw diamond glinting at her where Paige's skin had been.

"I can change to any form that I need." Paige explained. "Steel, stone, rubber." She looked at Mattie's shock face. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope."

They walked out the doors to the garden, the sun was shinning down, and heating the ground around them, the downpour that had been threatening as they drove up seemed to have vanished completely. She could see the group round the pool and hear them as she and Paige got closer. There were people in the pool and lounging on the bank. She spotted Jean sunbathing on a towel with a petite brunette girl by her side, wearing a huge sunhat. On her other side sat a girl with brown hair with white stripes, she was fully clothed and scowling into her book Slightly apart, but close enough to chat lay three other girls, two with dark hair and one blonde. Three boys and a girl were engaged in a game of Frisbee on the opposite bank. In the pool itself were two boys playing volleyball and a set of triplets, Mattie guessed they must be triplets as they all looked so identical. The volleyball hit one of them and before her eyes another boy appeared. Now there were four of them. She blinked, trying to make sense of it. There was a puff of smoke and Kurt appeared in the air above the pool.

"Cannonball!" He shouted curling into a ball and dropping like a stone. The wave from the splash sprayed all over the sunbathing girls who squealed dutifully.

"Kurt!" The petite brunette snapped. "You like totally soaked me, and I only just got dry!"

"Sorry, Kitty." Kurt said clambering out of the pool. "Want a hug to make up for it?"

"Oh no!" Kitty scrambled up and started backing away as a dripping Kurt advanced on her.

"Come on Kitty." Kurt grinned at her. "A hug to say sorry."

"Your like, all wet." She giggled.

Kurt lunged at her, and fell right through her. Mattie watched as Kitty stepped though Kurt like she was a ghost. Then she picked up her towel and threw it at him. "Dry off, Fuzzy."

Kurt took the towel, waited till her back was turned then hugged her.

Kitty let out a screech before beating him away with her sunhat. "Fuzzy!"

Kurt was too busy laughing to defend himself and flopped down on the grass to dry off. He spotted Paige and Mattie and waved. Everybody turned to see who he was waving at and Mattie found herself under the scrutiny of the inhabitants of the Institute, her fellow class mates.

"Everybody this is Mattie." Paige made the introductions. "Mattie this is everybody." She then rattled off names, Mattie lost track after the first few, so she smiled brightly and promised herself to memorise names and faces later.

"Are you coming in?" The four identical boys asked.

"We would if you made a little room for us Jamie." Paige told him. "Pull yourself together."

Jamie grinned and three of him disappeared. "Better?"

Paige nodded and leapt off the side in a beautiful dive that carried her to the middle of the pool.

"Six point five." A boy with light brown hair said as she surfaced.

"Think you can do better, Bobby?" Paige asked. "Feel free to try."

Bobby smirked. "Just watch me." And he struck out for the bank.

The blonde haired boy studied Paige's arm, which still had a diamond stripe down it. "Been showing off sis?"

Paige grinned. "It's not showing off. Mattie wanted to know what I could do. I thought that a practical demonstration was better than a description."

"So that's a 'yes' then." He teased.

Paige stuck her tongue out at him and he splashed her.

"Sam!" She cried and splashed him back.

Mattie stood on the edge of the pool watching the siblings fight. They seemed happy enough at it. She assumed they must do this all the time as nobody else was reacting to them.

"Are you coming in?" Jamie asked her again.

"Is it warm?" She asked, dipping a big toe in to test the temperature.

Jamie nodded. "Come on in."

Mattie hesitated. It was warm out here and she wasn't too hot yet that she felt like cooling down. She would have liked to sunbathe for a while, but Paige was in the pool. Mattie wanted to stay close to the only person whose name she knew.

Then she felt something freezing on her back, she jumped in surprise and landed with a squeak in the pool. Surfacing she found Bobby standing on the bank roaring with laughter. From his elbow to the end of his hand was encased in ice.

"You took to long." He told her. "So I helped you along a bit." The ice on his arm melted off to reveal his normal arm.

"Bobby!" Paige looked mad. "That wasn't fair."

"Fair smair!" Bobby retorted still laughing.

Mattie reached the bank and pulled herself out of the pool. She stood dripping on the bank, which Bobby seemed to find even funnier. Mattie glared at him. Then, moving so quickly that she was a blur, she moved to stand in front of him. She paused briefly, so that Bobby had time to spin round and face her.

"Bye bye." Mattie smirked and raised an eyebrow before giving Bobby a shove. Off balance from turning to face her, Bobby lost his balance and fell in the pool.

He was already protesting as he came up for air. "Hey, you can't do that! I..." He was drowned out by everyone's laughter.

Paige high-fived Mattie as she slipped back into the pool.

"That's what you get for playing a trick on someone when you don't know what they can do." Sam told him slapping a friendly arm around him.

Bobby looked crestfallen then nodded. He grinned at Mattie. "I'll get you next time."

Sam grabbed the volleyball as it floated past him. "Doubles?"

"We're in!" Paige told him latching hold of Mattie.

Mattie rolled her eyes; clearly it wasn't worth arguing with Paige. So she let herself be dragged into the game.

For the rest of the day Mattie listen intently every time someone said a name. She tested herself by trying to figure out who would answer, she had to guess before they answered or it didn't count. For an extra point she also had to name the person who had called out in the first place.

"How are you doing?"

Mattie looked round at the girl talking to her. Rahne. She reminded herself, her name was Rahne.

"I'm fine." She said with a friendly smile.

Rahne grinned back at her. "No. I meant at your game. How are you doing?"

Mattie felt herself flush. "You... You noticed?"

"Only because I did something similar when I first came here." She glanced at Mattie and her grin broadened. "And the fact that you mutter the names under your breath."

Mattie smiled despite her embarrassment. "So how was I doing?"

Rahne laughed. "Not to bad. But you keep mixing up Amara and Jubilee." She pointed to each girl. "You wouldn't do that if you knew them."

Jubilee looked up. "You talking about us, Rahne?"

Rahne nodded. "Yeah." Then she turned back to Mattie. "Just watch." She whispered.

Jubilee stood with her hands on her hips. "No fair." She grinned, spoiling her attempt at intimidation. "Spill."

Amara was also standing. "Hey fur ball. Say what you have to say."

Rahne mealy grinned and leaned in as it to whisper something to Mattie. The two girls couldn't stand it any longer and marched over to Rahne and Mattie.

"Nice to see you ladies decided to join us." Rahne said looking innocently up at the two of them.

Mattie began to giggle as she noticed both Jubilee and Amara trying to control their smiles.

"What's the goss?" Jubilee asked.

Rahne explained about Mattie's attempt to learn people's names. "And I though that a little interaction with the subjects would make it easier to remember."

"So how do you like it here so far?" Amara asked Mattie.

Mattie shrugged. "I like it. I mean there are loads of people, and I can't remember everyone's name, and I have no clue what to say to anybody. But, you know." She shrugged. "I like it."

"It gets easier." Jubilee told her.

Rahne and Amara nodded.

"And soon you won't be bale to remember how strange it all was." Amara said.

"Until someone new shows up, and reminds you." Rahne chimed in.

Mattie smiled. "Can I fast forward to then?"

The other girls giggled and Mattie started to feel that she would be alright here.

When Mattie woke the next morning it was still dark. She glanced at her alarm clock, which was still busy ringing, and recoiled in horror when she saw the time. She hit her alarm until it stopped ringing and burrowed back under her cover.

"You have to get up." Paige told her from across the room.

"No I don't." Mattie disagreed. "The birds aren't up so neither am I."

"I don't think that Logan is going to except that as an excuse."

Mattie blinked in the dark under her cover. She hadn't met Mr Logan yet, but she had heard him described. He was tough. And the morning training sessions were hard work. She didn't want to go.

"He hasn't even met me yet. He won't notice if I'm absent."

"Yes he will and you do not want to piss him off."

Mattie grumbled and snuggled deeper under her cover.

"Come on Mattie." Paige was now sitting on the end of Mattie's bed. "It's fun. Using our powers, learning how to be an X-Man. Besides, I want to see what you can do." With that she grabbed hold of the cover and pulled it off Mattie and on to the floor. Mattie gave a shriek of protest as she was suddenly confronted with the cold morning.

Paige picked up a blue and yellow suit and threw it at her. "Come on. Let's go!"

Mattie stood in the huge room that Paige had called the Danger room. Everybody else was there as well. And so was Mr Logan. He was grunting orders to people getting them set up into groups and working out.

"Paige?" Mattie whispered.

Paige shook her head. "Not when I'm in uniform."

Mattie looked confused.

"When we're in uniform, when we're X-Men, then we go by our code names. I'm Husk."

Mattie glanced back round the room. Great! So she had spent the whole of yesterday desperately learning people's names. And now she had to learn a whole load of new names! Fantastic!

She saw Mr Logan, Wolverine she corrected herself, glad that Husk had filled her in on his code name at least, looking in their direction.

"Husk. Go work with Boom Boom and Multiple." His gruff voice snapped.

Husk snapped off a smart salute and made her way over to Jamie and Tabitha. Well Jamie had to be Multiple. Mattie guessed. So that meant that Boom Boom was Tabitha. That would make sense, she thought as she saw her create a little ball that exploded. Maybe figuring out people's code names wasn't going to be so hard.

Wolverine stopped in front of her and looked her up and down. "What's you name kid?"

"Mattie."

Wolverine sighed. "Nope. Your code name. Charles did give you one right?"

Mattie nodded franticly. "Yeah he did."

She though back to the meeting she had had with Professor Xavier before she went to bed the night before. He had explained to her about the X-Men and the reason for having code names. Then he had told her what hers would be.

Wolverine was staring at her, waiting. "And it was?"

"Oh. Sorry." Mattie apologised. "It's Chase."

Wolverine grunted. "Okay then, Chase. Let's see what you can do."

While the others worked in groups, Wolverine put Chase though her paces. He had her run from one end of the room to the other as fast as she could, then he made her do it again only faster. Then he had her kicking and punching at a punching bag to gauge how fast she could fight. Then he tested her reflexes by tossing rubber balls at her. They didn't hurt, but they stung as they connected. After the first time she was hit, Chase decided not to get hit anymore.

"Your reactions are fast." Wolverine told her, pausing from throwing the balls at her. "You'll get better." Then he hurled another ball at her. Chase dodged it and then leapt to the side to avoid the next one.

By the time that Wolverine called a halt to the practice session Chase was panting.

"Alright. You'd better get going or you'll be late for school." He told them. There were assorted cheers for the end of practice and moans for the thought of school.

"School!" Chase sighed falling into step with Husk and Jubilee. "After all this, we still have to go to school?"

"You did good today." Jubilee told her. "You should have seen me after my first training session!"

Husk nodded. "You get used to it."

"Great!" Chase sighed again.

They got back to their room and Mattie changed, showered, breakfasted and got everything ready in a mad blur.

They all piled into various cars, fighting over who got the best seats. Paige grabbed Mattie and she found herself in Bobby's car with Sam, Paige and Ray and Amara.

They arrived at school early thanks to Bobby's disregard for the speed limit. "I thought I was the speed monster." Mattie muttered to Paige as they leapt out the car.

"Na, you're just a monster." Bobby told her with a grin.

Mattie treated him to one of her blackest stares.

"Hey look!" A voice rang out. "The X-freaks have got themselves a newbie."

Slouching against the school gate were four boys, looking like they were only at school because they chose to be.

"Oh great." Sam sighed.

"Who are they?" Mattie asked.

"The Brotherhood." Paige told her.

"Mutants." Ray supplied.

"Really dumb, ugly ones." Amara put in.

"We don't waste our time talking to them." Bobby added.

Sam opened his mouth to comment, then, deciding that all had been said that needed to be said, closed it again and nodded him agreement.

"Like we want to talk to you, Drake." The largest boy said.

The leader, a boy with brown hair down to his shoulders stepped forward and pointed at Mattie. "Who do we have here?"

"Yeah." The smallest boy added. "Like there aren't enough of you lameos already."

"Back off, Lance." Ray said squaring up to Lance.

The fourth boy, a tall thin creature with blonde hair so pale that it was almost white pushed himself off from the gate and approached Mattie.

"New girl huh?" He glanced back at the others then stepped forward again. "Well let me welcome you and take your bag for you." Grabbing Mattie's backpack he raced round her three times before racing up the road and back to the safety of the Brotherhood. He turned with a laugh to where Mattie had been standing.

She wasn't there.

Spinning he found her behind him, she had followed him move for move.

Before he could react she had rammed her fist into his stomach. He doubled up in pain, the air forced out of his lungs. "That's mine." She told him, grabbing her backpack from his unresisting hand. Then she turned and walked, very slowly back to where Paige and the others were waiting for her.

"To bad Maximoff." Bobby called, throwing a lazy arm around Mattie. "Looks like even our newest members can beat you guys."

They headed into the school leaving the Brotherhood muttering curses after them.

"You alright Pietro?" Fred asked.

"She could move like you." Todd said. "Like, really fast."

"Where'd they find her?" Lance wondered.

Pietro didn't answer; he had no answer to give.


	4. Double Trouble

Still own nothing. Except Mattie.

Still having a blast writing this!

**Double Trouble**

Mattie could feel herself blushing. She tried not to look at Bobby, who still had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She could feel his arm with every fibre of her being. It was like a beacon to all of her senses. Even her toes were telling her that Bobby had his arm around her. She willed her embarrassment away, and was rewarded with the hot feeling that told her she was now blushing even deeper. Great. Just fantastic. She closed her eyes in mortification at her own stupidness. It was just Bobby, it was just an arm and it was time she got over herself.

"Don't you think?" Bobby grinned down at her.

Mattie stared up at him, horrified. Fuck! What had he said? What was the answer? Why hadn't she been listening? Because you were too busy getting embarrassed by the fact that he's got his arm round you in a purely friendly way. She answered herself.

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded, desperately praying that this was the right answer.

"Too right." Sam chimed in.

Mattie sighed with relief. Obviously she had managed to give the right answer.

"Well, we'd better get to class." Bobby gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, and then he and Sam headed off down the corridor.

Mattie sagged with relief. At least now she had most of her brains attention. A small part was still watching Bobby, but the rest was back in communication and apologising deeply for ignoring her.

Ray waved goodbye as well catching up to a group of friends. Mattie was left with Paige and Amara.

"Do you know what class you have now?" Amara asked.

Mattie dug around in her bag a pulled out her timetable, that the Professor had had sent over. She studied it. There were the days, and hours, and subjects. But not in any order that she could recognise.

"Maths?"

Paige gave a sigh and took the timetable from her unresisting hand.

"History."

Amara grinned. "That's with me. Come on, I'll get you there."

"See you a lunch." Paige called with a wave as Amara grabbed Mattie's hand and dragged her though the crowded corridors.

X

School was school. Mattie reflected as she sat doing her homework that night. There was at least on person from the Institute in every one of her lessons. So at there was one face she knew. And when lunch time had come around she had a whole group of people to sit with. It cushioned the blow of having to move schools, having to leave everything she knew. Her other school seemed to have existed years ago, in a whole different life time. She wondered briefly what her friends had been doing all day. Then she squashed that thought, it was too painful to think about her old life. She had to focus on what was happening now. And she had to get all this work done. The work load was heavy and she didn't want to get behind in her first week.

Paige strolled into the room and slipping a CD into the stereo jacked up the volume. Caught up in the beat she danced round the room, but stopped when she saw Mattie.

"Sorry." She shouted over the music. "I guess I got used to being on my own. Do you mind having music on while you work? I can't work without it. But I'll turn it off if you want."

"No. It's fine. I always have something on when I'm working." Mattie reassured her.

Paige turned the music down and wandered over. "How come you're working so hard anyway? They can't have given you that much. Not on your first day."

Mattie sighed. "I just don't want to get caught out. It's doing the copies that are taking so long. What is up with that anyway?"

"Copies?" Paige leaned over the desk. "What copies?"

"You have to write two lots of everything. So that it can be double marked when you hand it in."

Paige looked confused. "What?"

"The homework. You have to do two copies of everything." Mattie repeated, starting to sound unsure.

"Who told you that?" Paige asked.

"Bobby."

Paige gave her a look. "Bobby. Bobby told you something and you believed it?"

Mattie frowned. "I've been dumb. Haven't I."

Paige nodded. "Don't worry. He does this to everybody. He's just doing it to you because you're new."

"Not making me feel any better."

"Would it make you feel any better if I said we should get him back?"

"Yes!" Mattie was frantically trying to think of how to properly thank Bobby for making her spend hours on her homework. Unfortunately she couldn't come up with a thing. Being an only child and not knowing anything about practical jokes was starting to be a bad thing. She found herself wishing for a brother or sister, so she'd know what to do. "How?"

Paige gave a wolfish grin.

X

Mattie entered the Rec room and threw herself onto one of the sofas with a sigh.

"Hey. How'd the homework go?" Bobby asked. From the silence that followed his question, Mattie knew that she and Paige weren't the only ones who knew about his trick. Sam's shoulders were shaking as he tried not to laugh. Ray was suddenly very focused on the magazine that he was reading. Jubilee cast her a sympathetic glance, but was trying to hold back a smile. Only Jamie looked up in interest.

"It's all done. No thanks to you."

Bobby's face split into a grin. "Paige ratted me out, didn't she?"

Mattie didn't both to reply.

"Sam you have got to get better control over your sister." Bobby told him as both Sam and Ray burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"Mr Drake, over there, told me that I had to do two copies of all my homework." Mattie told him, sending the three boys off into another bought of hysterics.

"At least he didn't tell you to do it in triplicate." Jamie replied, throwing a dark look at Bobby. "And for two weeks no one told me."

Mattie couldn't stop a smile twitching at her lips.

"Your name is Multiple." Bobby argued. "It's not like it took you that long to do."

Jamie glowered at him before sticking his headphones on and turning up the volume on his Diskman.

This set Bobby off laughing again. Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Mature guys. Real mature."

Ray threw a cushion at her.

Mattie picked up one of the magazines from the floor and settled back into the chair.

It was a good while after the boys had finally calmed down that Rouge strode into the room wearing her biking leathers.

"Bobby what have you done to you car?"

"What!" Bobby sat up like a shot. "What's up with my car?"

"Ah just went to get mah bike and..." She trailed off. "It's a mess."

"What!" Bobby leapt off the sofa and ran out the room, muttering curses about anyone who had touched his car.

Rouge turned on her heels and followed him out telling him not to blame her.

Bobby was back a few minuets later roaring with anger. Everyone looked up, Jamie even removed his headphones.

"What did you do to my car!" He yelled, towering over her.

"Nothing a bit of elbow grease won't remove." Mattie told him. She and Paige had triple checked this before applying any of the paint to Bobby's car. They wanted to get him back, not put themselves up for murder.

Bobby spluttered something unmentionable about her heritage. Mattie smiled sweetly up at him. "It won't take any longer than it takes to, say; write out all your homework in duplicate."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"She..." Bobby made the work sound like an expletive. "She... She painted _flowers _on my car!"

Sam tried to keep a straight face and failed. Ray hadn't even bothered to try. Jubilee and Jamie roared with laughter.

"Bright pink ones?" Ray got out through tears of laughter.

Mattie swallowed back a giggle. She nodded calmly. "And blue ones, and purple ones, and yellow ones." She had to stop to bite back another giggle. She managed to continue. "It looks very pretty." And then collapsed into laughter.

Bobby's fists clenched. "This is war, Drew."

Mattie stopped laughing and eyed him steadily. "Bring it on, Drake."

"Watch your back." He told her coolly. Then turned and headed back to the garage.

Mattie raised an eyebrow at his departure and rolled her eyes at Jubilee.

Jubilee high-fived her. "Good girl!"

Sam and Ray got up to go and see the damage for themselves, still not quite able to keep their grins under control.

Paige appeared in the doorway. "How did it go?"

"Fantastic!" Mattie told her and recounted exactly how Bobby had reacted.

"I wish I'd seen it." Paige said when she'd finished laughing. "But Sam knows me too well. He'd have known I was up to something for sure."

"You two do know that he is going to be on the warpath now." Jubilee told them.

Mattie and Paige exchanged glances.

"Yeah." Mattie told her. She remembered Bobby's face and smiled, practical jokes were turning out to be quite good fun.

Mattie stayed well out of Bobby's way the next day. She didn't look at him or make any eye contact during training or breakfast. When it came to choosing rides to school, she and Paige made the decision to ride with Kitty. For his part Bobby was keeping his head down too. He was still smarting about the time that he had had to spend on his car to get it clean. It had taken him hours, and all that time he had plotted revenge. Mattie kept an eye out all evening, watching Bobby's every move. She knew he wasn't just going to let things go. Bobby knew that she was watching him, and made a point of ignoring her. The two of them existed in a state of watchful alertness that the other members of the Institute regarded with interest. This could turn out to be very entertaining.

The next day Mattie was once again roused from her sleep by her alarm clock. Paige grumbled and rolled over in bed.

"Shut that thing up."

"What are you moaning about? I'm the one who has to get up." Mattie grumbled back at her.

"Have fun with Logan. The one on one sessions are killer."

"That's what worries me." Mattie muttered. Then she hauled herself out of bed in to her uniform and hurried to the Danger room.

Logan was waiting for her. He was suited up and glowering already, standing to one side of him was Jean.

She smiled at Mattie and Mattie returned the smile and gave her a small wave.

"Okay, Chase lets get going." Wolverine said.

Mattie turned her attention to him.

"Most mutant's powers can be put into one of two boxes." Wolverine told her. "Offensive of defensive. Mine," he unsheathed his claws, "is offensive. Yours is defensive." He sheathed his claws again. "The trick is to learn how to use your powers for both defensive and offensive attack."

Mattie nodded.

"We'll get warmed up first. Give me two hundred laps."

Mattie was horrified, two hundred! Then she remembered who she was and what she was capable of. Two hundred was nothing. Like Wolverine said, a warm up. She completed her run and came back to listen to what Wolverine had to say.

"We know that you can run. And that's good if you want to run away, or to something. But what if you can't run."

Mattie looked puzzled but nodded.

"Laps. Again."

Mattie did as she was told.

"What do you do when you can't run?" Wolverine asked. He nodded at Jean and Mattie saw her frown slightly in concentration. Mattie increased her speed, trying to push at her own best time. It was easier to run flat out when there were less people around. She didn't have to worry about crashing into anyone. Then she felt herself slow down. She tried to speed up, but found herself running on air. Jean had her hand out holding Mattie in place with her telekinesis. Mattie could do nothing, she was stuck.

"You can't run. If you're not on the ground." Wolverine told her.

"We've found this works quite well with Quicksilver." Jean told her.

"Who?"

"Pietro Maximoff." Jean said. "I believe you've met him before."

Mattie nodded. "The jerk from outside school."

"The point is." Wolverine interrupted. "You have to be able to defend yourself if you can't run." He nodded and Jean and Mattie was lowered to the floor again. "You have speed, and you can use it for other things."

He squared up to Mattie. "Hit me." He commanded.

Mattie didn't move.

"Chase. Hit me. You won't hurt me."

Mattie knew all about Wolverine's healing factor and adamantium bones. That didn't change the fact that she did not want to go toe to toe with him. She glanced at Jean who shrugged, then nodded.

"Kid, I haven't got all day. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I don't know how to fight." She protested. "I mean okay, yes, I hit Jeff, and I punched Pietro in the stomach. But that was different. I mean, how do you fight? Where do you hit? What are the rules? What do you do?"

Wolverine relaxed his position and grinned at her. "Now we're getting somewhere. You do what you have to to win. There are no rules. And you hit anywhere that you can." He sunk into the fighter's position again. "Now. Hit me."

Ignoring the fact that this was all way to much like the _Matrix_, Mattie took a step towards Wolverine. She took another nervous step towards him, and then paused. She really really really did not want to do this. Wolverine took the decision out of her hands by lunging at her. His fist missed her as she side stepped. He rounded on her and caught her a glancing blow on her shoulder. Provoked she responded by throwing a punch at his stomach like she had done with Pietro. Wolverine was better, he moved so that her punch went wide. Then he struck out at her again. Mattie found that she could dodge his attack quite easily. Finding a way to stop him attacking was the difficult part. She was quick, but he was a trained fighter, and he was good. He kept the fight at close quarters so that she couldn't use her speed to add power to her punches or to escape. She was locked into a whirling dance, her every move countered by one of his. She had managed to avoid any more strikes after that first one to her shoulder, but now she was stuck for what to do next. She twisted away from a punch and aimed one at him. Wolverine moved gracefully bringing him along side her.

He gave her a grin. "You missed darlin'."

Mattie smirked back at him and slammed the base of her palm into the pit of his shoulder with all the speed she could put behind it. It worked. Wolverine shot back from the impact. Mattie spun and delivered at kick to his side. Wolverine caught her foot and thrust it up causing her to loose her balance. She tripped and landed flat on her back staring up at him.

"Good." Wolverine grunted. "You've got talent. We'll make a fighter of you yet."

Mattie sighed and let her head fall back onto the floor of the Danger room.

X

Mattie padded down the corridor; she was the only one up. All the others were sleeping the sound sleep of a Saturday morning. So she was going to use the opportunity of have a good long shower. With a bit of luck it would remove the pains that she was starting to feel. Who knew fighting was such hard work. Why did people do it? It hurt, and you were in pain all over afterwards. She turned the shower on, slipped out of her uniform and stepped into the hot soothing water.

Bobby waited until he had heard the water running for at least five minuets. She had to be in the shower by now. He leaned back against the wall, looking out for anyone walking past. Then he reached behind him and wrapped his hand around the copper water pipe. It was warm in his hand. He whistled. Sam's answering whistle floated back up the stairs at him. All clear. Bobby grinned. Tightening his grip on the pipe he froze up his arm, and then he turned his attention to the pipe. He felt the pipe creak as the water went from hot to cold at rapid speed. He grinned again.

There was a screech from inside the bathroom. Bobby released the pipe and took off down the corridor. He knew Mattie was fast and he did not want her to catch him.

"Drake! You are dead!" Mattie emerged from the bathroom in a towelling dressing gown, soap suds still in her dripping wet hair. She had a bottle of shampoo in her hand and she hurled it down the corridor at him. It bounced off the wall as Bobby made it down the stairs.

Sam cheered as Bobby made it down the stairs uninjured.

"Let the games begin."

"And may the best man win." Bobby agreed.

X

Mattie was steaming as she entered her room to get dressed. And not just from the shower, which she had cranked up to full temperature after Bobby's ice dousing.

"That miserable, no good, conniving, ugly, half witted, intelligently challenge, snivelling..."

"I take it you have a run in with Bobby." Paige mumbled from deep beneath her covers.

"Dumb witted, foul smelling, ignorant..."

"I get the feeling that this could go on for a while."

"Illegitimate, underachieving, frost bitten, filth ridden..."

"So in the interests of my sanity."

"Suck up, conceited..."

"Could you just _shut up_ for a second?! And we'll come up with a plan."

"Excuse for a human being!" Mattie finished, fully satisfied that she had discredited Bobby to the full extent.

"What did he do?"

"He froze my shower!"

"Evil."

"Uh huh."

"Don't worry. We'll get him."

"Oh yeah!" Mattie nodded emphatically. "He has it coming."

She curled up in bed and plotted Bobby's undoing. Paige turned over and went back to sleep. Mattie soon followed suit.

She was roused from her sleep by knocking at the door.

"Are you guys up yet?" She heard Jubilee call through the door.

"No!" Paige replied.

"Come on! Get up you lazy buggers." Tabitha yelled, throwing the door wide open and bouncing into the room.

"It's Tabby." Paige said to Mattie, just in case she'd missed it.

"How nice of her to visit." Mattie replied in the same bored voice.

"Oi!" Tabby laughed. "Come on. Everyone's up. Even Bobby is having breakfast."

"And you know how much he loves his sleep." Jubilee said from the doorway.

"Don't mention Bobby." Paige shouted. But it was too late. Mattie's face had already darkened.

"I'm sure I don't care about anything to do with Mr Drake." She said coldly.

"What did he do?" Jubilee asked, always ready for gossip.

"Ice shower." Paige told them after it became clear that Mattie wasn't going to.

Tabby and Jubilee exchanged looks. "Harsh." Jubilee said.

"Oh come on. I don't care. Time to get up." Tabby said. She opened her fist to reveal a glowing ball. She grinned and threw it at Mattie.

Mattie had the sensation of time slowing around her. She was the only one moving at real speed. Catching Tabby's projectile was easy. She knew that really time was moving exactly as it normally did. But her reactions were so fast that to her everything was slow. It was still weird, and it was still cool. She plucked the glowing ball out of the air and hurled it back at Tabby.

He quick reactions had caught Tabby off guard and she gave a shriek as her explosive headed straight for her. Jubilee's hands shot out and her multi coloured fireworks hit the ball and exploded with a bright flash, two feet in front of Tabby.

Paige was laughing from where she sat in bed, having watched the show without being involved in the line of fire at all.

Tabitha frowned. "I'll get you next time. Obviously I need the element of surprise where you're concerned."

Mattie didn't reply, she was to busy thinking.

"Did you say Bobby was having breakfast?" Jubilee nodded.

"Tabby. I think I have a job for you're little balls of fun."

Tabby perked up instantly.

"You can put a delay on those things right? So I have some time to work with?"

Tabitha nodded a smile playing at her lips. "What's the plan?"

X

Bobby was plotting over his cereal. Freezing Mattie had been fun, but it in no way made up for the insult to his car. She was not getting off the hook that easily. It could be pointed out that he had in fact started this with his trick about the home work. But a joke was a right of passage. She wouldn't be one of the team if she hadn't been had. She had crossed the line by messing with his car. And he was not going to stand for it. Cold showers were the least of her worries; it was going to get a whole lot worse.

A blur flashed past him and something landed in her cereal bowl. He just had time to recognise it as one of Boom Boom's balls of tricks before it blew. Milk and cereal went everywhere, covering him in Cheerio's.

What was Tabitha playing at? Then he remembered the blur, there was no way Tabby could move that fast.

"Drew!"

Stifled giggles led him to the hallway where Paige, Jubilee, Tabitha and Mattie were rolling around with laughter. At the sight of him they all collapsed onto the floor in peels of mirth.

"Not funny." He told them.

Mattie managed to get hold of herself to give him a smug look. "You're a mess Bobby. Maybe you should take a shower."

The other three relapsed into giggle fits at this.

Bobby turned and walked away. This needed careful planning and time. He was going to get her big time.


	5. When Two Sides Go To War

Still owning nothing

Still having a blast writing this!

****

**When Two Sides Go To War**

The war between Bobby and Mattie continued to rage. The war was widely known and sides were starting to be drawn up. By and large the girls sided with Mattie and the boys with Bobby. Jean and Scott abstained and generally pretended that they didn't know what was going on. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Evan watched with interest without ever actually getting themselves involved. Jamie, who was still smarting from the homework incident, found it all amusing and flatly refused to take a side. Each team considered him their mascot and seeing as how there was more than enough of him to go around, this arrangement suited everyone. Everyone else was in it up to their necks. Mattie's involvement of Tabitha and Paige opened the floor for Bobby to recruit the boys. Sam seemed to take the involvement of his sister personally. And Paige found that she had to watch her own back just as much as Mattie's.

Sunday afternoon found Mattie, Paige, Rahne, Bobby, Sam and Roberto in the extensive grounds playing Frisbee, having been kicked out the house by Logan. Mattie and Bobby were taking the game seriously, every point loss was a crushing defeat and very point gained was a cause for a victory celebration. The Guthrie's were taking it just as seriously, while Roberto and Rahne attempted to stop the game turning into outright war.

Mattie ran to catch the Frisbee and slipped on ice that Bobby had laid down for her. She lost her footing and her balance and tumbled to the ground.

"Too bad, Drew." Bobby sneered as he ran past her to claim the Frisbee. Paige got there first and threw it to Rahne. Rahne was quick to pass it to Mattie as Sam rocketed past her in his Cannonball mode. Mattie smirked at Bobby and rewarded him for his comment by 'lending' enough speed to the Frisbee to throw him backwards when he snatched it out of the air. He landed flat on his back, much to Mattie's amusement.

"It's all getting a little heated here." Roberto said to Rahne as Bobby iced up and mounting his ice slide towered over Mattie. Paige and Sam where in the middle of a shouting match on the other side of them. The Frisbee lay on the grass completely forgotten.

"He's being so pigheaded." Rahne said glancing in Bobby's direction who was now firing icicles at Mattie, who had no problem dodging them.

"She did mess with his car." Roberto argued

"That is no excuse for..." Rahne stopped herself and sighed. "They've got us doing it now."

"Strategic retreat?" Roberto asked.

Rahne nodded. "And quickly, before they ask us to help them."

X

The next morning Bobby slammed his fist into his alarm clock. He hated early mornings. He hated mornings. He hated Monday mornings. He hated the training sessions. And he really hated having to get up early on a Monday morning for training sessions. His tactic for this was to set his alarm for as late as he could possibly get away with. Then he got up, dressed and down to the Danger room before he had even had time to wake up properly. Logan always frowned at him as he walked in yawning. But that was a small price to pay for those extra minutes in bed.

The alarm kept going and he hit the clock again before he finally found the off button. Eyes half closed he shrugged into his uniform and trotted down the corridor to the Danger room. There was no one outside. He cursed under his breath, he was late. Logan was going to punish him big time. He pushed open the door to the room and stepped inside. There was no one inside. That was strange. Was there an outdoor training session today? He didn't remember there being one. Surely Sam would have reminded him. Sam? Why hadn't Sam woken him? Sam always tried to get Bobby out of bed earlier. It was a daily routine with them. So why had his room mate neglected his duties this morning? Frowning and becoming steadily more and more awake, Bobby looked around him. There was something strange about all this. He looked round the Danger room. Maybe this was an exercise to see how he coped with change. Logan was probably watching him from up in the control booth. He looked up. Nobody. He sighed then did a double take. The digital clock in the control booth was large enough that he could see the time from where he stood. But it couldn't be right. 5:10 am! Training didn't start until 6:30. What the fuck was he doing out of bed at 5:10? Why had his alarm clock gone off so early? It didn't take his long to figure that one out. Mattie. That little bitch had changed his alarm clock! He ground his teeth. She really knew how to push his buttons. He grinned evilly. She had just miscalculated. A sleep deprived Bobby was a very dangerous foe indeed.

X

The others all entered the Danger room an hour and a half later. Bobby looked up from where he had been taking the time to refine his ice sculpting ability.

"Bit early for you isn't it Popsicle?" Wolverine grunted.

"I just felt like an early morning today." Bobby replied.

Mattie and Paige broke into giggles at this. Sam shot his sister a dark look and hurried over to Bobby.

They didn't have much time to talk. Wolverine gave them their tasks then prowled around the room making sure that everyone was giving it their all.

Mattie found herself partnered with Rogue. The older girl looked her up and down. Mattie began to feel like a particularly bad type of bug. Didn't the girl ever smile? She couldn't believe that Rogue was most often found in the company of her room mate Kitty or Rogue's step brother Kurt. The two easy going, laugh a minuet mutants seemed in stark contrast to Rogue's permanent scowl and dark mood.

"Logan says you need to learn to fight." Rogue finaly spoke.

Mattie nodded. Unsure if this was that right answer. It made sense that she had been assigned to Rogue. As one of the X-Men she was part of the teaching staff when it came to training. She was also one of the best hand to hand fighters. With her power being what it was, she'd had to learn other ways to fight. She was Logan's star pupil. That fact did little to make her less intimidating.

Rogue sighed. "Well ah guess that as a teacher ah'm not the worst you could find." She studied Mattie again. "Show me what you can do."

Mattie threw a punch past Rogue's left shoulder, the girl didn't even flinch.

"No. Let me see you move."

Mattie completed a lap of the Danger room and came to stand back beside Rogue. Rogue nodded. "You're fast. That's good. Something to work with." She started pulling at the glove on her right hand. "You've heard about mah power right?"

Mattie nodded, her eyes drawn to Rogues un-gloved hand like it was a loaded weapon. Which she guessed it almost was.

"I won't hurt you. I'll just give you a tap." Rogue said moving slowly towards Mattie. "The easiest way for me to teach you to how to use your powers to be a better fighter. Is for _me_ to use your powers."

Mattie swallowed nervously but didn't move. Rogue placed three fingers lightly on Mattie's cheek. She grimaced slightly then stepped back. Mattie shook her head to clear the fuzzy feeling that had invaded her brain.

"You alright?" Rogue asked slipping her glove back on.

Mattie closed her eyes tight, pinching the top of her nose. When she felt normal again she opened her eyes. Rogue was grinning. At least, she had a slight smile on her lips, which Mattie decided was like a huge grin for her.

"You made Bobby get here over an hour early?"

Mattie bit her lip, then nodded, a slow grin creeping across her face.

"You can talk to me you know." Rogue said casually, but the smile had gone from her lips.

Mattie nodded, and then laughed nervously. "I guess I don't know what to say."

Rouge shrugged. "Whatever needs saying? Ah won't bite."

She flexed her muscles then did a lap of the Danger room. Mattie watched her, amazed at how fast she was going. Did she look like that? Like a coloured blur? Rogue raced back to face her and threw a punch without even pausing. Mattie blocked it and Rogue whirled and kicked her legs out from under her. She grinned down at Mattie. "You are going to be so good when Ah'm through with you. You might even give Logan a run for him money."

Wolverine turned at the mention on his name. He took in Mattie's less than imposing position. "I doubt it." He grunted.

Rogue pulled Mattie upright. "Okay, ah'm gonna teach you a couple of the basic's today. Then the real work out will begin."

Mattie felt a little flutter of excitement in her stomach. On the other side of the room she could see Paige, decked out in stone for today; her gung ho attitude seemed to have rubbed off.

X

Mattie rolled over and tried to ignore her alarm clock. Training, school, home work, plus keeping an eye out for any tricks that Bobby might have up his icy sleeve. It was all far to tiring. On the other side of the room Paige's alarm went off, and was ignored. Mattie silently counted to ten and then the alarm clock by the door went off. All three alarms beeped in a, we can do this all day, fashion. Mattie swore then hit the one of her beside table. The other two continued. Grumbling Paige silenced hers. Now there was just the one by the door. The girls had found that it was the only way to get up in the morning. The incessant ringing forced them out of bed.

"It's your turn to get it." Paige said.

"I got it yesterday." Mattie argued.

"No you didn't!" Paige sat bolt upright, motivated by this complete lie.

"No, I didn't." Mattie agreed. "But now you're up..."

Paige gave a cry of fury and hurled a pillow at Mattie. "Get up you lazy cow. It will take you far less time to get there than it would me."

"You've have got there by now." Mattie pointed out. "And it wouldn't be ringing."

"I can't stand that noise anymore." Paige clamped her hands over her ears. "Just turn it off!"

Mattie did the same to her own ears, gingerly put one foot onto the cold floor, then followed with the other one.

Paige risked taking one hand off her ear and pointed at the alarm clock. "Turn it off!"

Mattie grabbed the alarm clock and pressed the off button. Blessed silence filled the room.

Paige sighed and relaxed back against her pillows. "I really hate that thing." She said.

Mattie nodded in agreement, as she reset the alarm for tomorrow. It was a tried and tested method. It was the only way to make sure that they got up. Once up, they had no trouble getting ready. They were both natural motivators and could cope with anything once awake. It was the waking up part that they had the trouble with.

Paige grabbed the remote control for the stereo and flicked until she found a radio station she liked. Dancing along to the music the girls got changed for training.

Mattie glanced at Paige to check she was ready then headed for the door. She grabbed the handle and dropped it. It was freezing. Taking hold of it again she gave the door an experimental tug. Nothing. No movement. It didn't budge. She studied the door frame and noticed the layer of ice that had crept in around the door. Paige was watching her.

"What's up?"

Mattie pulled on the door to demonstrate. "The door's been iced shut."

"Five guesses who." Paige muttered coming over to have a go at the door.

"I only need one."

They both hauled on the door. It gave no sigh of moving. Mattie glanced at the clock. They were going to be late.

X

Wolverine treated them to his darkest glare when they entered fifteen minuets late. They had pulled at the door for ages; Paige had suggested morphing to rock and punching her way through. Luckily for the door Mattie had suggested that they use hairdryers. Both armed with a hairdryer they had attacked the door from both sides. The ice had finaly melted, leaving them with their freedom and a soaked floor.

"Husk, laps. Chase, push ups. Twenty each." Wolverine snapped at them.

"But-" Husk protested.

"Thirty." Wolverine cut her off. "Now."

Husk cast an apologetic look at Chase, then started her laps of the room. Mattie dropped to the floor and started her push ups. She deliberately didn't look at Iceman. She might not have been able to control herself if she'd seen the smug look that she had no doubt was on his face. She was going to get him for this.

X

And so it continued, war had well and truly been engaged. Everyone was of the general conclusion that left alone Mattie and Bobby would have given up. But their seconds, Sam and Paige, came up with ideas when their leaders failed. Then there was the added element of people wanting to be in on the joke. It was too much fun to see the other team looking embarrassed as the prank was pulled.

To get Bobby back for making them late Mattie waited until it was his day to clear the table after dinner. Then she, helpfully, laid the table. This was no great surprise; all of them were being extra nice to the adults. They were walking on very thin ice, any moment now they were going to get caught in the act, and then they would need this good behaviour as a get out of jail free card. As she placed each item on the table, Mattie put on a layer of superglue. By the time Bobby came to clear the table, it was stuck fast.

Bobby reacted by getting one of his mates to borrow some security tags from work. He pulled out the metal strip and managed to slide it into the lining of Mattie's jacket. Next time she and the girls went shopping, they were stopped in every store. A very embarrassed Mattie knew exactly where the blame lay when she got back and Bobby asked her how her shopping trip had gone.

In response Mattie taped a sheet of card over Bobby's door, with about a two inch gap. This she filled with Ping-Pong balls. When Bobby opened the door in the morning he unleashed an avalanche of white balls, which welcomed him into the morning by pelting his unsuspecting body.

Bobby topped her trick by filling her room from top to bottom with newspaper. From the floor to the ceiling there wasn't a square foot of space. Mattie had to clear it all out, before she could even think about doing the History essay that she'd been set.

Mattie came back at him by stealing his clothes and towel while he was in the shower. Bobby had to ice up and make a run for it back to the safety of his room.

X

Bobby argued with Sam over that one. Sam had laughed along with the rest of the group at Bobby's predicament. Bobby seemed to have taken this to heart. His second had deserted him. The two boys argued for days, then sulked, then glared with open hostilely at each other. This resulted in two whole weeks with no pranks being played.

Mattie and Paige were heading out when they heard Bobby and Sam arguing upstairs.

Paige rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys!"

Mattie nodded in agreement.

They were unprepared for the sight of Sam's body pitched over the balcony and dropping face first to the floor of the entrance. Mattie gave a scream and Paige ran to her brother's side. She grabbed Sam, and then recoiled in horror at his limb body. Mattie felt Sam's neck for a pulse and couldn't find one. She looked at Paige, who had gone very white. She reached for a pulse again, and realised that the body was cold. Something wasn't right here. Frowning she flipped the body over. Empty eyes with a wide open mouth stared back at her. It was one of the training dummies dressed up in Sam's clothes and a wig.

Paige's eyes flashed with cold fury. "Sam that was not funny!" She screamed.

Above them they could hear the woops of Bobby and Sam congratulating themselves.

"They must have been planning this for weeks." Mattie muttered.

Paige turned to look at her, her face rigidly set in determination. "Let's get them."

X

While everyone else was finishing up with breakfast and getting ready to leave, Mattie slipped into the garage. Once there she crept up to Bobby's car. She pulled out from her bag a toy dog. Making sure the collar was on tight, and not going to slip off, she attached the leash to the collar, and then tied it securely to the rear bumper of Bobby's car. Giggling to herself she went and joined the others. Paige raised her eyebrows and Mattie nodded. Paige grinned. As had become their routine the girls got a ride with Kitty. They watched as Bobby jumped into his car, loaded up with passengers then roared out of the garage.

"Like, does he have to act like it's a race all the time?" Kitty asked.

"That's boys for you." Jubilee sighed from the front passenger seat.

They headed to school taking about what homework they had or hadn't managed to get done and how much trouble they were going to be in because of it.

"Guys look!" Jubilee cried pointing. "It's Bobby!"

Paige and Mattie exchanged glances and saw Bobby's car pulled over on the side of the road, while Bobby was trying to explain himself to a policeman who was inspecting the toy dog.

"Was he dragging that poor creature?" Amara asked, looking horrified.

"Don't worry, Amara." Mattie said, waving merrily at Bobby as Kitty drove past. "He led a good and happy life at the toy shop before Bobby dragged him down the road."

"It's a toy!" Kitty squealed.

"Of course it's a toy." Paige responded. "You don't think we'd attach a real dog to Bobby's car."

"That cop seems to think so." Jubilee said.

"I'm sure that Bobby will talk his way out of it." Mattie told them, leaning back into her seat. "Eventually."


	6. Much Ado About Mutants

Still own nothing. Except Mattie, she's mine.

Hope you're enjoying this. Review it for me and let me know. Thanks

**Much Ado About Mutants**

"They are at it again." Jubilee sighed.

She gazed out the patio doors to the garden where Bobby and Mattie were having a loud argument with each other. She looked down at the English essay she was writing, and then instead turned her attention to the other occupants of the room. Tabitha sat watching TV, eating peanuts. Every now and then she would through one at Ray's open mouth. She was getting better. She'd only hit him in the eye twice.

"They're always fighting." Ray said without even looking up to see who Jubilee was talking about.

"It's is getting so boring." Tabitha said managing to hit Ray on the nose. "They should just kiss and make up."

Jubilee stared at her, her eyes wide. "Tabby! You are so right. That's exactly what they should do."

Tabitha nodded wisely then frowned. "What?"

"But they hate each other." Ray said, fielding another peanut.

"And we all know what that means." Jubilee said.

"Yeah." Ray agreed. "That they hate each other."

"No." Jubilee shook her head determinedly. "No. They are simply hiding their real feelings for each other." She looked out into the garden again. "You can practically see the sexual tension. I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

"Jubes? What are you talking about?" Tabitha asked.

"It's like this play." Jubilee held up her book. "It's Shakespeare. And he knew all about this kind of thing. It's called Much Ado About Nothing, and Beatrice and Benedict are always fighting. But then their friends get them to confess their feelings for each other and it turns out that they love each other."

"What!" Ray laughed. "That's rubbish!"

"No it's not." Jubilee snapped at him. "Have you never seen a romantic film?"

"I'm proud to say 'no'." Ray replied.

"The two people who end up together always hate each other to start with." Jubilee told him. "It's in Ten things I hate about you, French kiss, Save the last dance, Bridget Jones' diary..."

"Okay okay! I believe you." Ray interrupted a list that seemed like it could go on forever.

"Have I proved my point?"

"Not really Jubes." Tabitha said. "I mean, films are one thing, them." She pointed out the window to where Bobby and Mattie were still busy shouting. "That's something different."

"I'm right. You'll see." Jubilee returned to her essay. She had the beginnings of a plan. Now all she had to do was make it work.

X

"And stay the hell away from my car!" Bobby yelled as Mattie stormed off. She raised her middle finger at him as she walked.

Bobby did the same, but Mattie didn't look round to see it. He scowled darkly at her retreating figure.

Jubilee walked out into the garden. Bobby eyed her suspiciously; the girls were all on Mattie's side and not to be trusted.

"She only does it because she wants your attention you know." She said.

"What?" Bobby frowned.

"Mattie. She wants your attention. That's why she keeps playing tricks on you."

Bobby was confused, but refused to show it. Jubilee would just run and tell Mattie and they'd all have a good laugh at his expense. Instead he went for sarcasm. "And here's me thinking that it was because she was mad at me."

"Ever wondered why she's mad at you?" Jubilee asked.

"No." Bobby answered. He turned to go but found Jubilee's hand on his arm.

"There is a very thin line between hate and love." She gave him a smile. "Think about it."

"What?" Now Bobby was really confused. "What are you talking about? The girl hates my guts."

"Does she?" Jubilee asked.

Bobby continued to stare at her as though she was talking gibberish.

"Hate is a very strong emotion. Just like love."

"Jubes I don't know what kind of trick you are trying to play." Bobby pulled his arm free. "But it's not going to work." Then he stormed off.

Jubilee smiled to herself. One down, one to go.

X

Jubilee found Mattie in her room, working out her frustration by beating the living daylights out of her pillow.

"Hey Jubilee. I don't suppose you're up for a sparing session?"

Jubilee shook her head, not when Mattie was this worked up. "Sorry, just came to see how you were. You and Bobby were a little hot a heavy out there."

Mattie's brow furrowed over Jubilee's words, but she smiled and shook her head. "He just drives me nuts you know."

Jubilee smiled sympathetically and pulled up a chair. She wasn't sure how to handle Mattie, blunt and direct, or let her come to her own conclusions? "He certainly gets you a little hot under the collar."

Mattie nodded emphatically. "God yes! And he makes me insane." She threw herself on her bed and lay staring up at the ceiling.

Jubilee pulled her chair closer to the bed, like a psychiatrist.

"Why does he make you mad?"

"Cause of all those stupid pranks." Mattie said. "What an idiot! He should just give up now and declare me the winner. I'm going to beat him, no matter what he tries."

"Maybe that's why he does it."

"Oh I know he is only doing it to get a reaction out of me." Mattie agreed. "But I can't help it."

"Maybe he does it _because _he knows that you'll react. He wants you to react."

"Huh?"

Jubilee pushed her luck a little. "It's just that I've noticed that he seems to be enjoying this game that the two of you are playing. What if he's not doing it to get back at you? What if he's doing it so that he can have your attention?"

Mattie sat up. "Again. Huh?"

"Just a thought." Jubilee shrugged. "You know what boys are like; they can never show their feelings. They have to pull girls hair and stuff like that. They can't say, 'by the way I kind of like you.'"

"What?" Mattie tried to take in what Jubilee was saying. "What? No. I mean... Bobby... What?"

"Hey. I'm probably wrong." Jubilee got up and made her way to the door. "It was just a theory."

She closed the door and had to contain her excitement. That was too easy. Bait taken, hook, line and now she just had to wait for the sinker.

X

Mattie told Paige about Jubilee's theory.

"Do you think she's right?"

Paige shrugged. "Who knows what's going on in his head?"

Mattie looked thoughtful, and then shook her head. "It can't be."

Paige shrugged again. "I'm not saying she's right. I mean it's a pretty weird."

"Really weird."

Paige gave Mattie a sly glance. "Do you want her to be right?"

"No!" Mattie shook her head vigorously. "No way. I mean. You know, it's Bobby."

Paige didn't say anything, just sat watching her. Mattie was compelled to fill the gap in the conversation.

"I mean yes he's cute, and funny, and smart. But you know it's Bobby. He could have anyone that he wanted. Why would he be interested in me? He wouldn't be. So that's fine because I not interested in him. And even if I was then he's not interested in me so there would be no point in me liking him, which I don't. But if I did then... You know it would never happen."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Want help to get out of that hole you dug for yourself?"

Mattie slumped onto her bed and nodded weakly. "Yes please."

Paige grinned at her. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Jubes is just making it up. She probably wants to get in on the whole prank thing."

Mattie smiled. "Yeah. Some joke huh?" But she couldn't help but wonder if what Jubilee had said was the truth. Did Bobby have feelings for her?

Bobby was wondering something along the same lines. Just what exactly was it that Jubilee had been getting at earlier? Mattie wanted his attention? Why? He had a sneaky suspicion that this was some trick that Mattie had thought up. The more he thought about it the more that made sense. She had got Jubilee to tell him that Mattie fancied him. But what did she think his reaction would be? Did she think that he would come out and tell her he felt the same way? Or was she hoping to embarrass him? Well it was not going to work. Bobby Drake did not get embarrassed about girls fancying him, it was a daily event. Nothing for him to be embarrassed about. So did she think that he would confess undying love for her, and be humiliated that way, when she turned him down? Well that wasn't going to happen either. He frowned as his thinking led him right back to where he had started. What was her plan? Was it a plan? What had Jubilee been getting at?

Jubilee could barely keep the grin off her face as she watched Mattie and Bobby deliberately not looking at each other, but casting glances in the others direction when they thought no one was looking. At this rate she wouldn't have to do anything else at all, just watch them do the rest for her.

X

Mattie's training had changed. Rouge was working with her every other day. In between she matched Mattie against other X-Men. She said it helped to develop Mattie's skills. Mattie thought it was just a new and exciting way to show her up. Jean had lifted her off the ground and held her there. Shadowcat had shown just how useful it was to be intangible. Every time Mattie hit her, she went straight though. Shadowcat then made herself solid to hit back, then ghosted though Mattie's retaliation. Nightcrawler had just teleported himself in and out of the fight, leaving Mattie feeling like she was fighting a cloud.

"It's so not fair." She said as Spike managed to hurl one of his spikes through the shoulder pad of her costume, pinning her to the wall. "You've all had an opportunity to fight my power before."

"Na. You're better than Quicksilver." Spike told her, freeing her from the wall.

"Thanks. But you see my point."

"Battle isn't fair, kid." Wolverine told her. "No ones gonna stop while you explain to them just what and what isn't fair."

Mattie nodded. He was right. But she still felt that she'd been treated unfairly.

Rouge gave her an evil grin. "Feeling thrashed?"

Mattie nodded with a depressed look on her face.

"Good."

Mattie's eyes snapped up to meet Rogue's.

"You were getting good at the fighting. And you knew it. This was just to let you know that you've a long way to go. A little humiliation seems to have done you good."

Mattie glared at her. "You couldn't have just told me that?"

"Just did." Rogue replied. "Now, want to learn how to beat those guys?"

X

Lightning was splitting the sky and thunder boomed over head. The rain was a torrential downpour that thudded heavily into the window panes. The students were stuck inside the Institute. Tabitha, Ray, Sam, Paige and Rahne were lounging around in the Rec room.

"This is so dull." Sam moaned.

"Want me to liven it up?" Tabitha asked, one of her explosive balls already in her hand.

"Put it away Tabs." Ray said and the rest of the group agreed with him.

Tabby shrugged. "Your loss."

"What's Bobby up to?" Ray asked. "What's the latest plan?"

Sam grinned knowingly and tapped his nose. "Sorry. Can't disclose that." He jerked his head in the direction of Paige.

"I'm sure I don't care what you are up to." She told him without looking up from her book.

"Yeah right." Sam laughed. "You're itching to know what we're cooking up."

"No. I'm not." Paige replied sweetly.

"Oh give over you two." Ray said. "We all know that the two of you aren't really fighting."

Paige grinned at him, then at Sam. "Guilty."

Sam nodded. "It's just so much fun to wind her up."

"Right back at you." Paige said.

"Too bad that Bobby and Mattie are so serious about it." Rahne murmured.

"Yeah, they do take it a little serious." Sam agreed.

His sister nodded her agreement. "Maybe we should get them to back off a bit."

"But..." Sam started.

"It's fun?" Paige finished for him.

"Exactly." Sam laughed.

"God! Could you two be anymore like the Brady bunch?" Tabitha teased.

Sam and Paige laughed and Sam threw the nearest cushion at her.

X

Bobby made his way down the stairs still going over his homework in his head. Lighting lit up the sky and he saw a figure racing across the drive. He frowned, who would be out in this? His question was answered when the door was pushed open and Mattie slipped inside. She was clearly soaked through, her t-shirt and jeans were clinging to her, accentuating her figure in all the right places. Bobby stopped where he was. He couldn't look away. Before, he would have laughed at her. Now, with Jubilee's comments running around in his head, he realised that he'd never looked at Mattie before. Now he was, and he liked what he saw. He shook himself out of his daze, feeling guilty, like a peeping tom. Mattie shook her hair, which was dripping water onto the floor, and then she started to wring it out.

"You do know that you're meant to take your clothes off, before you go swimming." Bobby said, announcing his presence.

Mattie looked startled, and then glared at him. "Very funny." She glanced down at her clothes, she was drenched and things were clinging where they should not be clinging. She crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest. She needed to go upstairs and change, but that meant walking past Bobby, and she didn't want to do that at this moment in time.

Bobby smiled in thanks. "Seriously, what were you doing out in this?" He pointed out the window to the storm.

"Well obviously I felt like a swim." Mattie replied, hoping to make him leave.

True to form Bobby was as annoying as he could possibly be, he stayed put. Sometimes Mattie wondered if he was a telepath. He seemed to know exactly what to do to irritate her the most. He didn't move, and seemed determined to stay there until she had answered his question.

"My lift didn't show. Okay?"

Bobby nodded, then finally came down the stairs, he grinned at her. "And I thought you'd just won first prize in a wet t-shirt competition."

Mattie blushed hotly and shoved past him to escape upstairs.


	7. Hide and Seek

A big thank you to all my reviewers. I means such a lot when the AOL lady tells me tha I've got email and then I see that it's a review and my day gets even better. Yay! Thanks guys.

I'm glad you all seem to think that I moved the story on at the right point. I'd had a bit to much of all the pranks.

Agent-G The cut on Mattie's arm was only a little thing. It was the shock of being cut that pulled her out of her superspeed moment. It wasn't that bad, although I'm sure that Kurt or Jean patched it up for her. Thanks for recomending me by the way.

Enjoy the next chapter

I don't own anything except Mattie

**Hide and Seek**

Mattie lay awake that night. Beside her she could hear Paige's quiet snoring. Mattie lay staring at the ceiling. Sleep just wouldn't come. She just kept seeing Bobby. Did he harbour any feelings for her, or was that all in Jubilee's head. Why had Jubilee said anything anyway? It had just left her confused and frustrated. She was having extra training with Rogue tomorrow, no Saturday lie in. And if she didn't get some sleep she would be next to useless, but still her brain raced, forcing her to stay awake. What if Bobby was thinking about her right now? The though made her whole body tingle. Damn, Jubilee. Why did she have to start this?

She heard a floorboard creak. Her already wide awake body found some reserve and woke up some more. Who was it? Probably Logan, prowling around making sure that they were all in bed. Or... Bobby. The name that was foremost in her mind surfaced once again. He was still smarting from her latest trick. What if he was planning his revenge now? She was certain of it. He was up and about, plotting and executing his latest revenge. Mattie sat up. She had to stop him. Sliding out of bed she slipped into her trainers and tiptoed across the room. Pausing at the door to make sure that Paige was still asleep she crept out into the dark hallway. She froze for a second listening intently for any sound of Bobby. There was a thud from downstairs. She moved to the top of the stairs in a blur of movement. Peering between the banisters she saw a figure moving in the gloom of the hallway. Bobby, still in the jeans and t-shirt he'd worn that day, was doing something downstairs. She couldn't make out what from where she was, she needed to get closer. Racing down the stairs she caught Bobby by surprise. He jumped back in alarm as she suddenly appeared out of the dark.

"What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack!" He took in her vest top and shorts pyjamas. "Or am I dreaming?"

Mattie ignored his comment. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

Mattie looked around at the string and pulleys that he had nearby him. "Doesn't look like nothing to me. Admit it. You're trying to get back at me."

"What if I am?" Bobby replied hotly. "You've got it coming Drew."

"Oh get over yourself." Mattie shot back at him. "I caught you. Give up."

Bobby shook his head. Then he stiffened as they heard the sound of a door closing. "It's Logan."

"Good." Mattie crossed her arms and smirked at him. "I hope he catches you."

"Us." Bobby corrected.

"What?"

"Us." Bobby repeated. "Catches us. You're out of bed too remember."

Mattie's smirk disappeared. "Shit." She glanced wildly around her as they heard another noise. "What do we do?"

"Hide." Bobby grabbed her hand and they ran the length of the hallway. Letting Bobby drag her Mattie strained her ears, listening to the house, listening for any sounds. All she could hear was her heart beat and the sound of their feet as they ran. And on top of that, she couldn't stop her heart beating faster at the touch of Bobby's hand. Bobby slowed their pace as the approached the kitchen. Walking slowly their ears pricked for any sound, Mattie let her hand rest in his even though he was no longer pulling her along. They were at the kitchen door when they both heard the sound of a cupboard door. Mattie's eyes widen in fright. He was in there! There was only a door separating them from Logan! Logan with his sense of smell and hearing! She turned to Bobby who had stiffened at the sound. He slipped his hand from hers as he started to ice up. Little protection against Logan's nose, but better than the smells that the human body gave off.

Go. He mouthed at her. Fast.

She nodded and put ever ounce of speed into her getaway. Bobby followed behind her, as silent as snow.

Mattie paused in the hallway. She should get back to her room, but she wanted to make sure that Bobby had got to safety. She stood nervously tapping her foot, biting her lower lip. Where was he? Had Logan caught him? She caught sight of him and sighed in relief. He'd made it.

"What are you waiting for?" He hissed at her. "Get going."

They both raced up the stairs. They'd reached the landing before they heard the sound of voices. The Professor and Mr McCoy. A door opened and they could hear the voices all the more clearly. Mr McCoy was about to take his leave. Meaning he'd be on the landing. Where they were. Mattie risked a glance over the balcony and saw Logan's shadow advancing before him. They were trapped. She turned, horrified, to Bobby. He stared all around him, looking for some way out of the mess that they had got themselves into. He moved to the window gave it a push to open it as wide as it would go. Then he sent a stream of ice out the window to the nearest tree. It formed a shimmering bridge, which glittered in the moonlight.

"After you." Bobby said giving her a shove. "Quick."

"Are you kidding?" Mattie reached out and touched the ice, her hand slipped.

"Fine. Stay here." Bobby clambered through the window and made him way across the bridge.

Mattie glanced behind her. Damned if she did and damned if she didn't. She crawled out on to the bridge. The ice numbed her hands and knees as she crawled. The tree seemed miles away. She was suspended in the air by a bridge made of; well let's face it, water. All right, frozen water, but water none the less. And she wasn't to sure about trusting water to hold her up. Bobby made hurrying motions to her, from where he was perched in the bow of the tree. Mattie lifted her hand from where it had sunk into the ice. The thing about frozen water, she thought, was that sooner of later it changed back into unfrozen water. This thought gave her a boost of extra speed and she all but through herself into the tree. Landing on Bobby. She was aware that she was sprawled across him and pressing against parts of him that she'd only been thinking about before. She struggled to move away from him, worrying that he could see her blushing. Bobby lost his precarious footing and toppled backwards dragging Mattie with him.

_Not good! Not good! _

Mattie flung out her arms, fingers grabbing for some sort of hand hold. Her left hand latched on to a branch and she threw her body in that direction. Her right hand found the same branch. Safe! She tightened her grip, just as Bobby tightened his round her waist. Her body jolted as she took his weight as well as her own. She looked down and saw that they were still several feet off the ground. Falling now would not be good. They'd walk away from it, or maybe limp. But she could do without a broken leg. She managed to hoist herself slightly and wrapped her arm around the branch.

_Please hold. Please hold. _Mattie begged the branch. Bobby still had both arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His face pressed into the small of her back, his hands on her hips. His weight lessened slightly as his scrabbling feet managed to gain purchase on one of the lower branches. Mattie looked up, the branch would hold, but she didn't think that she could for much longer.

"I can't hold you." She managed to get out though gritted teeth.

"Just a few seconds more." Bobby called up to her. He balanced on the branch then let go of her, caught hold of the branch and swung himself down. Mattie almost cried with relief. She lowed herself down to the same branch, then climbed down, the muscles in her arms screaming out their protests about her treatment of them. Landing on the ground she looked up to where the ice bridge had been. It had melted away without a trace, the open window the only evidence of their escape.

"Come on." Bobby was pulling at her arm again. "We have to get away."

They rounded the building, Bobby in the lead, dragging Mattie along behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to get back inside." Bobby told her.

"Okay. I'm all for that. How?"

In reply Bobby swung open the door to the garage. Mattie tiptoed inside, looking into the gloom, convinced that every corner hand Logan lurking in it.

"You wanted to show me your car again?" She asked. As Bobby open the passenger door and started rooting around in the glove box. He slammed the door shut and rounded on her angrily.

"Don't you touch my car!"

She smiled angelically at him. "Me?"

Bobby sighed, and then made his way through the garage. "I sneak in this way all the time."

He reached the door that connected the garage to the main building. It was locked.

Mattie rolled her eyes. "And your next plan was?"

Grinning Bobby held up the key that he had retrieved from the car. "Well I rather thought I let us in." He told her smugly. He pushed the door open slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Then he motioned for Mattie to follow him. They slipped inside and Bobby locked the door and pocketed the key.

Mattie kept a watchful eye on her surroundings. She was sure that Logan knew that they were out there somewhere. Damn Bobby! If he hadn't been sneaking around then she wouldn't have got up and she wouldn't be in this mess. She glared at his back resentfully as he led the way through the house.

A sound made Bobby pause. The both froze, not moving a muscle. They waited for several heart beats, and then moved forward again. Mattie just wanted to be back in bed. A treacherous part of her argued that that wasn't all she wanted. Part of her was enjoying being in the dark with Bobby, close behind him. So close that they were almost touching. She remembered the way her heart had skipped when he'd taken hold of her hand. And the firm muscles that she'd felt when she'd fallen into him in the tree. Her mind was miles away, busy exploring Bobby's stomach muscles, and she bumped into Bobby as she stopped again. He turned and glared at her. Then put his finger to his lips. She glared back, she _was_ being quiet. The sound of footsteps made them forget their differences. Glancing wildly around, Bobby grabbed hold of Mattie and shoved her through the nearest door then followed her. Mattie found herself in the coat cupboard, rammed head first into musty clothes that were in serious need of airing. She was pushed back into them as Bobby pushed his way in. There was just enough space for the both of them to stand upright. Mattie shook her head at him and started out again. Bobby grabbed her arms to stop her, he cupped his ear and Mattie could hear the footsteps getting closer. Bobby held onto her and pulled the door closed behind him.

"No!" Mattie lunged past him at the door, but it was too late. She heard the latch click into place.

Bobby clamped his hand over her mouth, his eyes wide, warning her to be quiet. The footsteps didn't pause. Pressing his eye up against a hole in the door, Bobby saw Mr McCoy walking past; he held a cup in his hand and was obviously after coffee. No doubt he was working late on some science project. In any case he seemed completely oblivious to their presence.

Bobby held on to Mattie until he could no longer hear Mr McCoy, then he took his hand away from her mouth. "Where you trying to get us caught?" He hissed at her.

"You fucking idiot!" Mattie returned venomously.

Bobby looked stunned. "Huh?"

"You." Mattie repeated. "Are a fucking idiot!" She pointed at the door then made a grand show of finding the door handle. There wasn't one. "You've locked us in!"

"What?" Bobby studied the door, trying to find a handle.

Mattie watched him, arms crossed and a superior look on her face.

Bobby shoved at the door. It didn't budge, the latch holding it firmly in place. "But... Why isn't there..." He trailed off.

Mattie finished his question for him. "Why isn't there a handle?" She raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you why. Because this is a fucking coat cupboard! It doesn't need a handle on the inside. Because only stupid fucking idiots would lock themselves inside it!"

"All right." Bobby grunted. "You've made your point." He turned to face her and Mattie's face was suddenly only inches away from his. "So how do we get out of here?"

"You got us in here. You figure out how to get us out." Mattie snapped at him, unnerved by his proximity.

"Oh very helpful. Thanks." Bobby snapped back, turning his attention to the door again. He threw his shoulder against it and was rewarded with a bruised shoulder. The door didn't move.

Mattie rolled her eyes and leaned back on the coats. "I'll just make myself comfortable shall I?"

Bobby muttered something under his breath, but didn't repeat it when Mattie looked questioningly at him.

Mattie watched as Bobby pounded on the door, shook it, kicked it, punched it and threw his shoulder against it again. Nothing worked.

"I don't know why you're so smug." Bobby told her. "You're stuck in here to."

Mattie nodded. "Emphasis on the stuck. So I'm not wasting my time in pointless gestures."

"So what do you suggest then?" Bobby asked leaning back against the wall. Several strands of his hair were in his face and Mattie really wanted to brush them out the way for him. She placed her hands behind her back and leaned heavily on them.

"I don't know. If I did then we wouldn't still be in here."

Bobby sighed. "Tonight has just been way to much like hard work." He grinned at her. "This isn't another joke is it?"

Mattie laughed. "Wish it was. It would be a good one."

Bobby shifted his position and Mattie was once again overly aware of his body. Her bare leg rested against his jeans and she could feel the warmth of this leg through the material. Her skin tingled with the contact.

"Hey." Bobby looked above her to where the coats hung on the rail. He reached past her pressing his whole body against hers. He grabbed the coat hanger then stepped back as if suddenly shy. Mattie wished there was more light so she could see the expression on his face.

"There's a hole in the door." Bobby said turning his attention back to the latch. "Maybe I can poke this hanger through it and lift the latch."

Mattie sighed. "We tried that. You can't get the angle right." Too late she realised what she'd said.

Bobby spun to face her. "What?"

Mattie didn't meet his eyes.

"What do you mean you've tried it? You've been locked in here before?"

Mattie nodded slowly. "Paige and I got locked in here, we were spying on you and Sam and... Well we found out that you can't get out."

Bobby stared at her. "But I thought only stupid fucking idiots got themselves locked in here."

Mattie glared at him but said nothing. He had her.

"So how did you get out?" Bobby demanded. "Or were you enjoying your time in here with me that much? You do fancy me!"

"As if!" Mattie retorted angrily. "You think that I want to be stuck in here with you! You are the last person that I would want to be here with!"

"Well you went to some lengths to make this happen."

"Me! I think you'll find that it was your idea to throw me in a cupboard! And why exactly was that again?"

"Oh! Don't we have a high opinion of ourselves? I came in here because I was trying to hide. Not because I wanted to spend any time with you. You can be sure of that."

"Sure! And you conveniently chose the smallest cupboard in the whole world to hide in! We are not playing sardines, Bobby!"

"Good thing too. Because I wouldn't bother to find you!"

"That's okay, cause I'd be hiding in the hope that I'd never have to see your ugly face every again!"

They glared at each other in the dark. Mattie finally broke the eye contact and leaned back on the coats again.

"So?" Bobby asked in a civil voice.

"So what?"

"So how did you get out of here?"

Mattie sighed. "We waited until someone walked past then yelled to let us out. I don't know how to get out of here." Her anger faded and she looked miserable. "Sorry. But I did try to stop you from closing the door."

Bobby relaxed and nodded. "I know. So we're stuck in here."

Mattie nodded mournfully. "Unless we can think of something that Paige and I missed."

Bobby studied that tiny closet space. "Not a lot to work with really."

Mattie gave a small smile. "I know."

They both leaned back and tried to think. Mattie just kept playing the argument over and over again in her head. Bobby thought that she fancied him. Great. Just fucking great. Her night couldn't get any worse.

She looked over at Bobby and found his staring at her, she looked away quickly. Shit! Now he really thought that she fancied him.

"Any ideas?" She asked to cover her embarrassment.

Bobby shrugged. "I could ice up the latch. That would make it more brittle and more likely to snap."

"You think that we're going to have to destroy the door to get out of her?"

"Just the latch. And, yes I think that it's the only way. I personally don't want to be stuck here until someone notices that we're missing."

Mattie nodded in agreement. "Okay. Destroying property it is. Just show me where to hit." She gave a grin.

Bobby eyed her calculatingly. "If you can put some of your speed behind a hit I think that it might do it."

Mattie frowned. "Really?"

"Sure. If I ice the latch, it will be weaker. One of those kicks that I saw Rough teach you should do the trick."

Mattie shrugged. "Okay. Anything to be out of here."

"Hey." Bobby pretended to be hurt. "My company is not that bad."

"Wanna bet?" Mattie teased.

Bobby gave her a mock glare then turned his attention to the door. After a few seconds he nodded to Mattie. She squared up to the door, her movement limited in the confined space. Bobby pushed himself back against the coats to give her as much room as he could. Positioning her weight Mattie willed speed into her kick and then launched herself at the door. It was well placed and the latch snapped, the door flew open and rocked on its hinges.

Mattie lost her balance, Bobby tried to steady her and the two of them tumbled out of the cupboard and lay sprawled on the floor.

"Evening." A voice rumbled.

They looked up into the stern features of Logan.

"Hi." Mattie gave him a tiny wave.

"I can explain..." Bobby started.

"Save it popsicle. I don't want to hear it." He glared down at them. "Get up and get to bed."

They climbed sheepishly to their feet. Logan inspected the door then grunted: "Hope you've got some savings."

"Great." Bobby muttered. "Like I have any money to spare." He eyed Mattie darkly. "You know this is entirely your fault."

"It is not!" She replied stung by the accusation.

"It so is. If you hadn't startled me then none of this would have happened and you wouldn't have got us locked in."

"I didn't get us lock in. You got us locked in! And I'm not the one laying traps for people!"

"Well I'm not the one that broke the door."

"Beg to differ."

"Who kicked it down?"

"Whose idea was it to break the door in the first place?"

"Knock it off. Both of you." Logan snarled. "If you've got so much aggression for each other you can use it up in the Danger room tomorrow." He glared at them. "A little one on one sparing might just cool your tempers a bit.

Bobby and Mattie exchanged glares of their own. Let battle commence.


	8. Love and War

Okay.  Here it is.  This is THE chapter

Up way too late writing this.  Work in the morning. 

Ahhhhhhh! 

But I just had to write it.  Enjoy

Thanks to all my reviewers.  Hope this lives up to expectation.

**Love and War**

Mattie was shaken awake to find Rogue standing over her.

"Good. You're awake. Get up. We've got training."

Still not entirely sure that she was in the land of the living Mattie stared blearily up at her. Rogue. In her uniform. In Mattie's room. Standing over her. Not wearing a smiling face. Her brain attempted to make a connection and gave up. Mattie looked at her clock.

She'd overslept.

She was meant to be in a training session.

Rogue had come to get her.

Shit.

"Inaminuet. Justgivemeaminuet." She mumbled.

"No." Rogue hauled the covers off her. "Now. Get moving."

"I just need ten more minuets." Mattie protested, making an unsuccessful attempt to reclaim the cover.

"Hey guys." Paige protested from depth of her bed. "Take it outside will you. Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Logan told me about what you and Bobby got up to last night." Rogue told Mattie, ignoring Paige.

"Hang on." Paige sat up. "Rewind. What was that? You and Bobby did what now?"

"Nothing." Mattie muttered.

"If you two are going one on one, then you are the one whose gonna win." Rogue told her. "Ah'm not having frostbite lording it over us."

"One on one?" Paige asked. "What happened?"

"What do you care anyway?" Mattie asked, slowly coming awake.

"Ah trained you." Rogue stated. "Ah'm not having the snowman beat you."

"What did you guys get up too?" Paige asked.

"Well I don't want him to beat me either."

"Right then." Rogue nodded. "Ah think that you need to get some serious practice in."

"Don't you think I stand a better chance of beating him if I'm fully rested? I mean I was up half the night. I can't fight well on only four hours sleep."

"Up half the night? Why? What were you doing? Tell me!" Paige wailed.

"Practice." Rogue rummaged through Mattie's wardrobe and pulled out her uniform. "Ah want you ready and in the Danger room in five minuets."

"Could you make it ten?" Mattie wheedled.

"What happened?" Paige repeated.

"Five. Get moving." Rogue turned on her heels and walked out.

"Am I invisible?" Paige asked. "What happened?"

"Trust me you do not want to know." Mattie told her, heading out the room to the bathroom.

"Yes I do!" Paige howled after her.

X

Rogue put Mattie through her paces. Then upped the ante and put her through those as well.

"Rogue." Mattie sighed. "Enough. Bobby won't have to beat me. You're doing his job for him."

Rogue squared up to her. "Come on."

Mattie sighed, but assumed her fighting position and waited for Rogue's first move. Punch, punch, kick, swing, duck, blow, counter attack, dodge, strike, down, roll, up, dive, leap, kick, punch.

Rogue kept her at it for a good thirty minuets straight. Then she stepped back and relaxed her posture. She gave one of her rare smiles. "Ah think you'll do."

"Gee, thanks for your confidence."

"Knock him dead."

Mattie gave a small grin. "Will do."

X

Mattie showered then headed back to her room. She was seized the second she entered the room. She found herself thrown into a chair by Paige.

"All right. We want details."

Paige had rounded up support in the form of Jubilee, Tabitha and Amara. Mattie looked from one face to another. They all looked far too grim.

"The others want to know as well." Paige continued. "But we thought that a smaller group would be easier to talk to."

Mattie looked at them, easy to talk to was not the first thought that sprang to mind. She tried to get up and was pushed back down.

Amara nodded at her. "Spill."

"Now." Jubilee added.

All four girls closed in on her, waiting for Mattie to crack.

"What?" Mattie asked, playing for time. What had Bobby said? Would he collaborate with her story? How much detail had he gone into. She didn't feel ready to describe her closet experience with anyone right now. Besides she wasn't sure of anything to do with Bobby. One second he seemed almost nice, the next he was shouting and screaming at her.

"You know what!" Tabby snapped at her. "Don't play dumb with us!"

"What happened between you and Bobby?" Paige eyed her suspiciously. "Tell us."

"Nothing."

"Bull shit." Tabby spat.

"Why are you two sentenced to the Danger room then?" Amara asked.

"What did Bobby say?"

Tabitha sniffed derisively.

"Not much." Paige told her.

"Called us a group of bitches is what he did." Amara said angrily.

"He wasn't very helpful, not very forthcoming with information." Jubilee said. She smiled brightly. "We think that you'll do better."

Mattie froze under her smile. The CIA had nothing on these girls. She ran the night through in her mind. Broken down into facts, the night was fairly innocuous. There really wasn't anything there at all. All her feelings, the fluttering in her stomach was down to her ideas of what Bobby might or might not have been thinking at any moment. And seeing as how she had no idea what he'd been thinking. She could leave that bit out. So that left the actual factual event of the night. That was all she could tell them. She could do that.

"Logan caught us up after hours."

"Ah ha!" Paige cried. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Amara pressed home the advantage. "Why were you up?"

"I heard a noise and assumed it was Bobby setting up some prank to get back at me. I found him in the hall busy setting something up. We argued, and then heard Logan on the prowl. We ran and hid. He caught us."

"So how come the one of one?" Jubilee asked.

Mattie shrugged. "Better than more pranks I guess. They must know what's going on. Come on. The Professor is a telepath. You're telling me that he doesn't know exactly what's been happening?"

Jubilee nodded thoughtfully. "She's got a point."

"Busted." Paige muttered.

"Too bad you guys got caught." Amara gave Mattie a sympathetic smile.

The four girls moved back slightly, Mattie breathed easier.

"Do you reckon this will end it?" Tabitha asked.

Mattie shrugged. "It was getting kinda dull. Hard to think up anything new."

"So what was Bobby up to?" Jubilee asked.

Mattie shrugged. "Not sure. Whatever it was he didn't have time to finish it. Lucky I caught him really."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Paige sounded reproachful. "I would have helped you."

"I wasn't sure that it was Bobby. It could have been anything. I didn't want to get you up on a wild Iceman chase." Mattie said then she grinned. "Now if it's all right with the Mutant Inquisition, I need some breakfast."

X

Suited up and feeling full of encouraging words from the girls, Mattie squared up to Bobby. Or Iceman. She found that it was easier to visualise winning if she narrowed him down to his code name. Logan was already suited up and stalking around them making them sweat. Everyone else had been banned. Ray was running odds of who would win, and there had been a crowd outside the Danger room when Mattie and Bobby had approached. Wolverine had sorted that out by ushering Chase and Iceman in, then slamming the doors shut. The moans of protest cut off by the thick set doors.

"Alright." Wolverine eyed them angrily. "You two can fight out your little war in here. Away from others and without causing anymore trouble around here."

Busted.

They so knew. They all knew.

Mattie bit her lip. She guessed that they were getting off lightly, considering. She glanced at Iceman. He smirked at her. Arsehole.

Wolverine glared at them one last time then headed up to the control booth.

Iceman and Chase circled each other for a while, trying to get an idea of how the other would play this out. The made a few feints, trying to see if the other would go for it.

Mattie glared at Iceman. "Ready?" She asked, and then started towards him.

"Oh yeah." He started to ice up the floor between them.

Mattie slipped on the ice and worked on her balance, keeping herself upright. She was not going to fall flat on her face right in front of him.

"Come on, Drew." Bobby hissed. "Impress me."

Sliding, Mattie leapt into a handstand. Pushing off with her hands she launched herself at Iceman and kicked him squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet and sending him onto his back.

"How was that?" She asked, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Iceman leapt to his feet and managed to block her first punch. She swung at him again catching him a glancing blow. They whirled around each other, blows lashing out. Then Bobby reared back.

"Okay. We've had it your way. Now it's my turn." With that he started firing icicles at her. Mattie backed up then started to retreat under the barrage. Iceman pressed his advantage, icicles flying like machine gun bullets. Mattie called on her advantage and ran, ice hitting the floor just behind her heels.

Chase was good. Bobby could see that. He wasn't going to catch her; she was too fast for him. And he wanted to get her. Her early advantage of landing him flat on his back had wounded his pride. Payback time. He changed his tactic and started to aim the icicles just in front of her. Chase caught herself on the first one but managed to regain her balance. She kept going, dodging, and leaping over the obstacles that he put in her path. She swerved left then right, and then jumped over a large block of ice. She'd almost cleared it; her toe just clipped the edge. It was enough to send her crashing to the floor. Bobby smirked.

"How's the weather down there?"

"Frosty." She kicked herself upright and landed a punch in his midsection. Iceman double over, but blocked her next blow and countered with one of his own that made her back up. They circled each other again. Looking for an opening. He started it this time. Launching the attack with a kick. She blocked him as he'd anticipated and this brought her in close enough for him to deliver a blow to her shoulder, knocking her own swing out. She thanked him for this with a round horse kick.

"You shouldn't hit girls." She chastised him, catching his arm and twisting it.

"If you see one, let me know." He grunted, freeing himself and re-launching an attack.

She wasn't trying. Bobby ducked her swing and swung at her on his way back up. She blocked and whirled away into a better position. He'd seen her in action. There was no way that she was hitting him with her full strength. She'd almost knock the cupboard door off its hinges. He'd seen her send a punching back soaring across the room. When she lent her speed to her punches she could send people through walls. He was going to be bruised in the morning, but so far he hadn't been through a wall. Not that he was going all out either. No matter how much she annoyed him, he couldn't bring himself to seriously pound on her. He tried not to think that it was because she looked so good in her skin-tight uniform. It gave her an unfair advantage really. He had to keep dragging his eyes away from her very appealing figure. And the fact that it really did show off all the right curves. He was rewarded for this thought by a box round the ears. Concentrate! He snapped at himself.

Mattie backed up as Iceman started on the offensive. She ducked and dodged. That last blow must have pissed him off. He was taking serious swings at her. She dropped down and knocked his legs out from under him with a sweeping kick. Iceman landed flat on his back for the second time. He glared up at her. Mattie smiled sweetly and blew him a kiss.

Alright that did it! He'd had enough. Bobby got to his feet. He was either going to pound her really hard or...

Mattie moved into a boxing crouch as Iceman climbed to his feet. He looked really pissed. She moved cautiously, keeping an eye on him. He dusted himself down then threw himself back into the fight with a flurry of movement. They danced around each other. Blow for blow, blocking, punching, kicking, and dodging. It seemed to Mattie that Bobby was moving almost as fast as she was. Each blow and counter blow snapping back and forth and over in an instant. They finally broke apart, taking a few precious seconds to draw breath and regroup.

Chase was breathing heavily; he knew that he was too. But it was her chest that was catching his attention. Rising and falling with each breath. God damn it the girl was hot! Her eyes caught his and she flashed him a grin.

"Give up yet?"

Iceman glared at her, as frostily as his name. Mattie smirked and took a deep breath. If they were going to go again then she needed a moment to recover. She rolled her shoulders to stretch the muscles in her back, and then flexed to work out the kinks.

Iceman eyed her steadily. "Drew." He lunged at her, grabbed a handful of her costume and jerked her towards him. "Come here." Hauling her into his arms he kissed her.

For a moment Mattie was too stunned to move. Then, at the insistence of Bobby's tongue she parted her lips and let the tip of her tongue touch his. The reaction was like a bolt of electricity shooting through her entire body. Every single part of her was alive and reacting to Bobby's touch. She wound her arms around his neck, her fingers raking thorough his hair. She curled them into the hair at the nape of his neck as the kiss deepened. Bobby's hands held her tightly to him, she could feel them, and she could feel each and every finger, burning their way through her uniform. Bobby's tongue was dancing its way across hers, her knees felt like they were made of water and she was entirely thankful for Bobby's strong arms holding her up.

"When you two have quite finished."

They sprang apart. Legs still feeling like jelly, Mattie staggered slightly. Bobby reached out to steady her.

Wolverine was scowling at them. "I think that you're done for today. You can hit the showers. And by the look of it, they'd better be cold ones."

Mattie flushed, Bobby merely grinned at him. "Yes Sir."

X

In the shower Mattie tried to think. Her brain felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool. What the hell had happened? Well, Bobby had kissed her and then her brain had pretty much shut down. She remembered leaving the Danger room and finding the rest of the Institute waiting for them. Everyone crowding round, wanting to know what had happened, who'd won. Bobby had told them that it had ended in a draw. There were groans as people realised that they'd lost their bet. Ray just grinned like the cat who got the cream. When Mattie and Bobby had left to get in the shower, he'd been surrounded by people who wanted their money back. They'd split up to get showered. They were meant to change and then give the others a description of the fight. What was she meant to say? What was Bobby going to say? He'd _kissed_ her! _He'd_ kissed her! He'd kissed _her_! So what the hell did that mean? The warm water pounded on her back, soothing out the knots from the fight. It had been a good fight, with a less than expected ending. What was all that about? Did Bobby like her? He must do, he was the one who'd kissed her. God he was a good kisser! Mattie sighed as she re-lived the moment.

"Oi! You planning on living in there! Hurry up!" Tabitha shouted through the door.

Mattie jumped. She bit her lip nervously. She'd have to face, Bobby and the rest of them. And she had no idea how to play it.

X

Everybody was in the Rec room by the time that she got there. Bobby was in full swing, recounting the fight. She stepped nervously into the room. Paige beckoned her over to where she sat; there was hardly anywhere left to sit, Mattie perched on the edge of the sofa.

"My partner in crime." Bobby said with a grin. He winked at her.

"So what happened next?" Jamie asked.

"Where was I?" Bobby asked.

"Flat on your back." Jubilee told him.

"For the second time." Tabitha added. This got a laugh.

Bobby gave her a glare and then moved on. "So anyway. We're going at it, punches, kicks, and the works..."

"You okay?" Paige asked frowning up at Mattie.

Mattie nodded. She was totally on edge, her heart was in all likelihood about to be crushed into a thousand pieces, but she was fine.

Paige frowned again but said nothing more.

"We stopped for a breather." Bobby continued. "And then the fight stopped."

"What?"

"Why?"

"How?"

Bobby grinned at his audience, loving the limelight. "Well... It went a little like this."

Grabbing hold of Mattie he pulled her up and into his arms. Then he kissed her with the same devastating passion as he had before. Mattie could hear the whoops and cat calls. She could feel herself blushing deep red. She knew that she should be furious with Bobby. But somehow she couldn't find it in herself to be even slightly irritated. Instead she threw herself into the moment and felt a surge of disappointment when Bobby let her go.

Paige was smirking at her.

"I knew it!" Jubilee was hugging Tabitha. "Didn't I tell you? I knew it!"

"I don't think she minded too much." Bobby said, his arm wrapped possessively around her. His gaze met hers and for a second her look nervous. "Did you?"

"Not as long as you promise to repeat the performance." Mattie told him.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly. "I think that can be arranged." And he did so.

"Get a room!" Ray yelled.

Tabitha covered her eyes. "Jubes this is all your fault!"

"I've created a monster." Jubilee muttered, doing her best not to look at the new couple.


	9. Life And The Day To Day

Thanks to all my reviewers.

I still don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**Life And The Day To Day**

_Brown? Blonde? Light brown? Dark blonde? Dark brown? No. Light brown with dark blonde streaks? Or maybe Dark blonde with light brown streaks? _

"Hello? Earth to Mattie. Can you hear me?"

Mattie blinked and stated at Paige. "What?"

They were stretch out in the garden, enjoying the sunshine. Paige stood over Mattie with her hands on her hips. "And where were you just now? Cause you were not revising for the math test with me."

Mattie squinted up at her, the sun blinding her so that Paige looked like she was surrounded with a glowing aura. She also looked mightily pissed off. This may have been because Mattie kept letting her brain wander.

"What colour do you think Bobby's hair is?" Mattie asked, frowning in concentration.

Paige gave a cry of frustration. "That's it! I give up!"

"No, no." Mattie grabbed hold of her arm. "I'll concentrate. I promise."

Paige eyed her suspiciously.

Mattie nodded encouragingly and pulled the text book closer to her. Paige settled back down, they fired math questions at each other for a few minuets before Mattie asked: "So really. What colour do you think his hair is?"

Paige threw the book at her in response.

X

Bobby watched Paige hurl the text book at his girlfriend. His girlfriend. Strange really, Mattie being his girl. Considering the lengths they'd gone to annoy each other. Who would have figured that they would turn out like this? Well, Jubes, obviously. But it had certainly never registered with him, he hadn't even noticed his feelings for her. It was like they'd appeared over night. Although if her thought about it, he had thought that she was hot that day that he'd first met her. So hot that he'd just had to dunk her in the pool, he thought with a grin.

He watched as Mattie zipped in front of Paige and started pleading with her to come back. Paige, busy ignoring Mattie looked up at the mansion. She spotted him staring out the window at them.

_Ouh oh. _

He stepped back away from the window, but it was too late. Paige turned back to Mattie wrathfully. It looked like he'd been the cause of the argument. Again. Only last night Paige had taken him to task about the fact that it was now almost impossible to get Mattie to concentrate on anything for more than a matter of minuets. Bobby had replied that he couldn't help being irresistible and Paige had looked like she was about to commit murder right there and then.

Paige pointed up at him, while shouting at Mattie. Mattie saw him and grinned, she gave him a wave. Paige threw her hands up in the air in disgust. Mattie grabbed her before she could leave and was clearly trying to calm her down. Bobby grinned as her saw Mattie doing some pretty fast talking. And nobody could beat Mattie at anything involving speed. Paige sighed and let Mattie drag her back to the books. She glared back at Bobby. Bobby smiled brightly at her and waved. Paige's response was not so polite. He let his gaze wander over to where Ray and Sam were playing ball. He wanted to join them, but he had to get his homework done. He gave one last look to where Mattie and Paige were. Paige was by herself, Mattie had gone. A light kiss on the back of his neck told him where she was.

"That had better be you Mats or I'm in serious trouble." He murmured, turning to face her.

"No kidding." She grinned at him her eyebrow arched meaningfully.

Bobby leaned forward and kissed her. It was all he wanted to do. All the time. Kiss her, touch her, be near her. She drove him wild.

"So, what's up? He asked when he had finally managed to make himself let her go.

Mattie shrugged. "Paige figured the only way to get me to concentrate was to get you out my system."

"Really?" Bobby grinned, trailing an arm down her left side. "How's that working out for you?"

He knew the answer by the way that Mattie had started to bit her bottom lip. She gave him a small smile.

"Not so good." She stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "But I really have to revise for this test."

Bobby sighed deeply. "Then I guess I better let you go." He put both hands behind his back. Mattie made no move to go. Grinning he kissed her again.

Eventually Mattie stepped back. "Okay, now I really have to go."

Bobby nodded; he turned her in the right direction and gave her a push to get her started. "Go. I'm not having you blame me for you poor grades. And I definitely don't want Paige blaming me."

Giving him one last kiss Mattie headed off, Bobby watched her walk. It wasn't perving if it was _your _girl.

Mattie glanced over her shoulder. "Bobby? What colour is your hair?"

He frowned. "Brown." Surely she could see that.

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Boys!" She sighed.

Before her could ask her what that was supposed to mean she had put on a burst of speed and disappeared from sight.

X

"So? How'd it go?"

Mattie looked up to find Bobby leaving back against her locker. "Okay. I think." She shrugged. "I can never tell with tests, you know?"

Bobby nodded, taking her things as she handed them to him, and then giving them back to her as she rearranged her books in her locker. Sometimes he wondered how she'd managed this little performance before he had started showing up at her locker. Maybe she could move the books so fast that they didn't have time to fall. Or maybe she'd got some one else to help her. He pushed that thought away. One downside of dating Mattie, he discovered, was the jealously and protectiveness that went with it. He watched her fix a strand of her deep honey brown hair behind her ear. He ran an appreciating eye over her petite frame. She was stunning, coupled with her bubbly, fun personality... Well, he'd seen guys looking.

"You free for lunch?" He asked.

Mattie nodded, digging around in her bag for her Math book; thankfully she wouldn't need it for a whole three days.

Bobby slipped his arm around her as they made their way through the packed corridors. A familiar bubble formed in Mattie's stomach. It was so stupid; she still got excited every time he put his arm round her.

Outside they could see most of the members of the Institute sitting in the shade under a tree. Sam gave them a lazy wave as they headed over.

"And how are the Siamese twins today?" Tabby asked from where she lay, opening one eye to see if her little dig had annoyed them.

"Fine thanks." Mattie and Bobby answered in perfect synchronisation as they sat down.

Everyone groaned at them.

"Sickening really." Jubilee said.

"You can talk. You started it." Ray reminded her.

Jubes held up her hands in admission of guilt. "Forgive me. I knew not what I did."

"Well look at the X-freaks." A sneering voice called out. "How cute, a family picnic."

Mattie looked up to see the Brotherhood. Todd and Fred laughed at Pietro's comment. Lance smiled and waved at Kitty.

"Hey Kitty."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh, like, get over it would you."

Lance scowled.

The peaceful mood broken, the members of the Institute regarded the Brotherhood quietly. Not moving, but tensed.

"Did you want something?" Kurt asked.

"Or are we the only people who'll even acknowledge your existence?" Paige asked.

"Hey shut up, yo." Todd snapped.

"Well?" Tabitha asked.

"God, you really have nothing better to do with your time do you." Bobby said.

Pietro and Lance glared at him, and then they turned and stalked off with as much dignity as they could muster, Todd and Fred trailing in their wake.

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I wish we could help them. They just seem so lost."

An apple came streaking through the air towards them, headed in the direction of Paige, Jubilee and Tabitha. It moved so fast that it was almost on them before they noticed. All three girls tried to dodge, bracing themselves for impact. It never got to them. Leaping to her feet Mattie snatched the apple out of the air, inches from Jubilees leg. Then she dodged to the side as three more projectiles whizzed through the air at them. Kurt bamfed himself out of the way of one. Bobby created an ice slide, sending one soaring into the air, it landed somewhere in the tree. Kitty lunged forward and phased Sam so that the third past harmless through him.

"Maximoff." Sam muttered as they all glanced anxiously around them to see if anyone had noticed their power display.

"Oh yeah, they're lost souls, Blue." Tabby said, frowning after the Brotherhood.

Mattie glared into the distance, her mouth set in a firm line. "Maybe I should give him a taste of his own medicine."

She drew her arm back. Bobby caught hold of it. "Not to disparage your aim or anything. But, there are loads of people out here. What's to stop you hitting one of them?"

"So they get away with it and we can't do anything?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with anger.

"Yep, that's pretty much how it goes." Ray told her.

"All part of being on the good side." Paige said with a grin.

Bobby drew Mattie back down and gave her a hug. "Don't worry. We'll get him later."

Tabitha turned to look at them. "Oh yeah. If you two teamed up, it would be like the most ultimate prank team ever. You'd be better than _Punk'd_."

Bobby grinned. "And way cuter than Ashton Kutcher."

Mattie rolled her eyes, at him. "I don't know what everyone is talking about. You don't have a huge ego at all."

"They weren't talking about my ego." Bobby replied with a grin.

There were assorted groans. "Way to like lower the conversation, Bobby." Kitty told him.

"I can show you what all the fuss is about if you want." Bobby whispered in Mattie's ear, loving the way that she blushed.

"That's okay." She told him with a bright smile. "It's not like I haven't someone with a huge appetite before."

They all laughed at Bobby's nonplussed face.

Mattie turned wide innocent eyes on him. "Why, Bobby, what were you talking about?"

"Minx." Bobby muttered, tickling Mattie until she begged him to stop.

X

"Paige?"

"If you ask me what colour I think Bobby's toenails are, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Mattie grinned at her. "No. I just... I wondered if you were okay. You seem a little... I don't know. Down?"

Paige sighed. "I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Paige. I'm your room mate. I noticed."

"Yeah, but you're off in Bobby land most of the time."

"Don't dodge the question."

"Much as I hate that most of life's issues revolve about men, there's this guy."

Mattie didn't say anything, just nodded for her to continue.

"And... I don't know. The usual. I'm not sure how he feels about me. Things like that."

"You wanna tell me who?" Mattie asked.

Paige shook her head. Then she grimaced. "It's Ray."

"Ray?" Mattie asked in astonishment.

"For how long? I mean... How long have you liked him?"

"Ages." Paige shrugged. "I mean, I don't really know when, but even before you turned up."

"Seriously." Mattie stared at her incredulously. "I never noticed. Anything."

Paige shrugged again.

"So, why now? Why the depression?"

Paige smiled at her. "I guess you getting together with Bobby reminded me how much I want that too."

"Sorry." Mattie offered.

"Hey. It's not like it's your fault." Paige grinned. "Who knew, right?"

"I should of."

"I got pretty good at hiding it."

"We'll think of something."

Paige nodded, although Mattie could tell that she didn't believe it.

That night Mattie's brain worked over time trying to come up with a plan. It didn't help that she had no idea what Ray was thinking. She'd never paid that much attention to the way that he treated Paige. She fell asleep still trying to think of something.

X

The next day she watched Paige and Ray. Trying to see if there was any indication of their feelings. Nothing. Even though she knew Paige's feelings, she couldn't see it at all. It was all just so normal. If Ray had any feelings for Paige then he was hiding them just as well. It was enough to discourage her completely. But Mattie had decided to work on this, and she didn't give up lightly.

Bobby noticed that her attention was drifting elsewhere.

"Mats." He rumbled in her ear, sending a shiver running through her body. "Should I be worried about competition?"

"No." She looked puzzled. Cocking her head to the side, like a little bird. It assured Bobby that she was telling the truth, no one could fake a look that innocent.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her back to lean against him where he sat on the sofa. Mattie snuggled into his warmth.

What would work on Paige and Ray? She wondered if she just put the suggestion in their heads, like Jubilee had done. On the other hand, Paige already knew that she liked Ray. It was Ray she had to work on. Great. Boy brains had never been her forte. Little miss no brothers. She would have liked to ask Bobby what he thought, but she wasn't going to betray Paige's confidence like that. She would just have to think of something on her own.

X

"Hello there."

Mattie sighed, she been hoping that he'd got bored. "What do you want Maximoff?"

The fair-haired speedster didn't answer her, just leaned back against the lockers, watching her. This was odd behaviour for him. According to the others at the Institute, Pietro never shut up, he always had some cutting remark to make. His silence was weird and Mattie didn't like weird behaviour, it meant something was up. She wished she know why he was following her around. He'd started doing it since the Brotherhood had interrupted their picnic. He never gave her a reason. Just hung around for five minuets, annoying her.

"I mean really." She turned to stare at him. "If you want a re-match, I'll more than happily stomp all over your arse again."

"Yeah, like you could beat me. You only got in that lucky punch because I didn't know what you were capable of." He snapped back at her.

"Yeah. And you still don't. So back off and leave me alone."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not following you because I want to." He told her.

"Why then?" Mattie asked. Finally she might be getting somewhere.

An icy hand landed heavily on Pietro's shoulder.

"You bothering my girl, Maximoff?" Bobby asked.

Pietro shrugged his shoulder out of Bobby's grip and put on a burst of speed to move out of striking distance.

"I ain't interested in your leftovers Drake." He shot back.

"Hey!" Mattie's eyes flashed and Bobby growled and lunged at him. Mattie stepped in front of him, giving Pietro time to escape.

"Don't." She soothed. "He's not worth it."

"Little piece of shit." Bobby muttered still glaring darkly after Pietro. "Why's he hanging around you anyway?"

"He's probably just never met anyone with the same power as him. It is pretty random. Us both doing the same thing and both living here."

Bobby shrugged. "I guess."

X

Pietro slipped a quarter into the pay phone and tapped in a number. He stood tapping his foot impatiently, while the phone rang.

"Hey. It's me." He murmured. He listened to the reply.

"No I haven't found out yet. I don't know okay? It's not like I came come right out and ask her. You told me to be subtle."

The person on the end of the phone responded.

"Well I can't keep following her around. She's getting way to suspicious. And Drake is always with her. I'm not exactly his favourite person."

Again he waited for a reply.

"No. Get someone else to watch her."

The response to this comment was not good. Pietro actually cowered despite the fact that the other person couldn't see him.

"Okay, okay. I'll think of something."

The other person gave him another lecture.

"I said I think of something didn't I."

He listened to the response, his attention distracted by a group of girls walking down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He said absently. "I'm on it." Then he hung up.

He smiled charmingly at the girls. "Ladies. And how are we on this fine day?"

X

"So?" Bobby asked.

"So what?"

"So are you up for this party or what?"

Mattie sighed. "I guess so."

"You guess so." Bobby frowned at her. "This party is going to be ace!"

Mattie managed to raise a smile. "Great."

Bobby gave her another look; the halls were emptying as people left the school. End of the day, game over.

"What's up?"

"You know." Mattie shrugged. "Birthdays. You have one every year."

"Yeah." Bobby grinned, trying to make her laugh. "I'm told that's how it works." They headed out the building and Bobby could see the usual rabble by his car. Ray and Sam were tormenting Paige; he could see that she was about too loose her temper with them.

"So when's yours." He asked, still trying to shake her out of her sudden gloom.

"July 12th." She replied without thinking.

"What? That's like tomorrow!" Bobby spluttered. "We've got to do something. Left it a bit late but I bet we could think of something. I'll tell the guys and..."

"No!" Mattie stopped in her tracks, staring up at him. Her eyes wild with fear. "No! Don't tell them! Please. Forget I told you."

"What?" Bobby stared down at her. "Mattie I don't understand."

"Please." She gazed imploringly up at him. "Please, Bobby. Promise me. Promise me you won't tell them. That you won't tell anyone."

"But..."

"Promise me." Mattie begged him.

"All right. I promise." He said at length. "I don't get it. But I promise."

"And you won't mention it. Not at all. It will just be a normal day. No one will know anything."

"On one condition." He said.

She met his gaze steadily. Waiting to hear him out.

"You have to tell me what's going on."

She sucked in a breath, and then nodded. "Later."

Bobby nodded his agreement, and they made their way over to the others.

Mattie threw herself into being as bright and happy as she could be. Bobby kept one eye on her as he drove. She flashed him a dazzling smile as she shot a comment at Ray, causing Sam and Paige to whoop in delight.

When they got out the car he wrapped his arm around her, she was extremely tense. Stiff and ridged in his arms. Something was seriously wrong. His normally, happy go lucky girlfriend was freaking out big time. What was the problem? Everybody loved birthdays. Didn't they? Why was Mattie so upset? And why didn't she want anyone to know that it was her birthday tomorrow? Surly a party was in order? She was acting crazy and he fully intended to find out why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Paige and Ray. Who knew? Certainly not me. Any ideas guys? Does anyone have an information on Ray. I can't seem to find much. Any help would be warmly recieved.

Sorry that this chapter was so bitty, there wasn't really any one thing to concentrate on.

On to the next chapter. Yay!


	10. Passions

Again. Up waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too late writing this. If I fall asleep at my desk tomorrow I shall know where to lay the blame. But I just _had _to write this chapter. I really hope you like it because I worked pretty hard on it. Anyway, enough emotional blackmail.

Special thanks to Agent-G. You are so supportive and makeme feel that it reallyis worth me doing this. Thank you.

A quick warning. There is a reason why this story has been given this rating. If you are not old enough please do not read it. Thank you.

**Passions **

Mattie threw herself into her homework that night. She was still at it long after Paige had finished. She only emerged from her room when she was sure that there would be a group down in the Rec room.

As she walked in, Bobby looked up and tried to catch her eye. Mattie didn't look at him, and instead struck up a conversation with Jubilee and Rahne. She didn't want to talk to Bobby. She owed him an explanation, but it wasn't going to be pretty and she would do what she could to put it off.

"Blanked man." Sam muttered to Bobby. "What's up? You guys had a fight?"

Bobby shook his head, watching Mattie determinedly not looking at him. What was up with her?

"Na. It's nothing." He told Sam.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam replied, clearly not believing him.

Bobby was too preoccupied to care.

Mattie spent the rest of the night, making sure that she was in the company of three or more people. She sat rather stiffly next to Bobby when they all sat down to watch a film, but hadn't been able to resist slipping her hand inside his and giving it a squeeze. He'd squeezed back and she'd withdrawn her hand. Bobby hadn't said anything, just put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

When the film was over they all wandered upstairs. Mattie felt like there was a lead weight in her stomach. She just wanted to go to bed, get tomorrow over and done with. She knew that tonight was going to be horrendous. She never slept much the night before her birthday. She just had to get into bed and she'd be one step closer to getting through it.

She was unprepared for Bobby grabbing her hand and lunging right. He pulled her through his door and shut it behind them.

"Bobby! What are you doing?"

"We need to talk." He told her.

"Let me go." Mattie fired back at him. The room was dark, the only light coming in from the window, lending eerie shadows to everything in the room.

Bobby stepped aside, leaving the way to the door clear. "You're free to go. But I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"You can't help me." Mattie replied, eyeing the door, but making no move to leave.

"I can't if you don't tell me." Bobby walked past her and sat on his bed.

"I..." Mattie bit her lip feeling tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Talk to me." He pleaded. "Mats I can see you're hurting and I can't bare it."

A large tear ran down Mattie's cheek.

Bobby shot off the bed and enfolded her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept saying. "You don't have to tell me anything. But I'd like to help if I can."

Mattie stood shaking in his arms, to distraught to move. Bobby gently led her over to the bed and helped her sit down. He waited while she got control of herself.

"Sorry." She whispered at length.

Bobby shook his head. "Don't be sorry." He eyed her warily. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and then shrugged with a sniff. "I guess, as good as I'm gonna get. For tonight anyway."

"Are you going to explain that to me? Or is it all part of this huge mystery?"

Mattie managed a weak smile. "It's not a mystery."

Bobby waited for her to continue. His eyes watching her, she could see the worry in them. He was really worried for her. Her heart gave a little flutter, enough to let her know that she was still alive. Not a dead as she felt, not as dead as this day always made her wish she was. She took a deep breath.

"You know that I live with my dad."

Bobby nodded.

"My mom. She died." Closing her eyes Mattie forced herself. "She died giving birth to me."

Bobby didn't move. Mattie couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see the disgust in his eyes.

"Mats." He held her tightly. "Poor you." It was a lame response, but the only one that he could think of. He felt Mattie tense at his touch, then melt against him.

"No wonder you hate your birthday."

"Just another reminder of what I did." Mattie murmured.

"What?" Bobby drew back to study her face. "What do you mean? What you did? Mattie you didn't do anything."

Mattie eyed him steadily. "If not for me she'd still be alive. Nothing else too it. I did it. I killed her."

"No." Bobby shook her. "Mattie, no. You did nothing. Do you hear me? Nothing. A terrible thing happened, but it was not your fault."

Mattie stared back at him, he eyed deadened with pain. She gave a tiny laugh. "Funny really. For years and years I knew that I'd killed her. But I never said anything. Not a word to Dad. I didn't want to upset him. Then he said it to me."

She gave a crooked smile at Bobby's shocked face. "The night he found out I was a mutant. He told me I'd killed her. It was almost a relief. That he knew. It wasn't a secret anymore. He knew what I'd done."

Bobby's eyes blazed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her angrily. "Will you listen to yourself?"

"Bobby!" Mattie grabbed his arms, trying to stop him.

"He had no right to say that to you. It's bull shit! Do you hear me? It's all shit. You didn't kill anyone." He let her go and stalked across the room glaring angrily at everything.

Mattie sat rubbing her arms, watching him.

"Where does he get off? Saying things like that to you? Bastard!"

"Hey!" Mattie leapt to her feet. "Don't you dare say that about my Dad! You don't know anything..."

"I know that he said the most hurtful thing to you that he could think of." Bobby rounded on her. "He was scared and so he lashed out at you. And what's worse you took it. Not only took it, but believed it."

"It's true." Mattie protested. "If she hadn't had me she'd still be here."

"Bull shit! You were a baby. Less than an hour old. You couldn't do anything. You did not do this."

"Maybe I didn't have to. Maybe the mutant gene did it for me. Either way." Mattie shrugged. "I'm here and she's..." Her face crumpled into angry tears.

Bobby reached out to comfort her, but she slapped him away. Instead he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He had to be rational about this. He had to try and get Mattie to see sense. He needed the Professor. He could try and find him tomorrow. For the moment _he_ had to deal with Mattie.

"Mattie, please. You have to stop torturing yourself like this. Do you think that your Mom would have wanted you to spend your life like this?"

Tear lined eyes snapped up to meet his. "Don't bring her into this." He hand unconsciously flew to the necklace around her neck. Her mothers. The one she always wore.

Bobby noticed and pressed on. "She loved you Mattie. She wouldn't want you to feel like this."

"I bet she wouldn't have wanted me to kill her either."

Bobby refused to let her comment stop him, but he flinched inwardly that she could talk like that. How could she have kept all this bottled up for so long?

"You have to let this go. You are not responsible. You did not do this. Mattie."

Her eyes jumped up to meet his.

"Mattie. You did not do this."

Her eyes searched his, and then she sagged, the fight gone out of her. "I just wish I was dead."

Bobby opened his mouth but she carried on talking.

"Me instead of her."

Bobby moved closer to her, watching in case she blew up into a temper again. Mattie entwined her fingers with his, drawing him closer to her.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore. I want it to go away." She ran her hand down his arm then back up again.

Bobby frowned slightly. Did she know what she was doing? That her touch was making him think things that he shouldn't. He needed to stay with this. Too talk her out of it. But all he could think about was the fact that the two of them were in an empty room together.

"I just want to feel something else." Mattie looked up into his face. He finger tracing its way across his chest, outlining his muscles. "I just..." She tipped her head up to be kissed and Bobby more than happily obliged.

She kissed him with an intensity that he could hardly believe. Moulding her slim body against his, her hips against an area of his body that Bobby was trying not to listen too.

Mattie couldn't remember how they'd moved from where they stood, to the bed. She just remembered the feel of Bobby's lips on hers, his tongue teasing hers, his hands on her body. Her heart beat wildly. She was alive. She could feel the heat of Bobby's body where it lay next to hers.

Bobby trailed kisses down her neck and then along her collar bone. His hand ran up and down her side. She wasn't wearing a bra, his fingers reported back. She just wore a thin strappy top. He traced his thumb across the two points that strained against the material of her top. Mattie moaned in response. He repeated the performance and she moaned his name. He kissed his way back up her neck then kissed her lips hungrily. His tongue dancing in time with his fingers as he teased her nipples with his touch. She kissed him just as hungrily, her body straining after his touch. Her fingers raked through his hair and down his back, holding him to her, demanding his attention. Running his hand down the length of her body, Bobby trailed his fingers over the patch of stomach between her top and her jeans. Left to right, right to left. He walked his fingers up her body, rucking up the top as he went. She shivered in anticipation as he moved higher and higher up her body.

Mattie squirmed as Bobby inched closer and closer to where she wanted him. She could feel him grinning as he kissed her. Milking the tension for all it was worth. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she was letting Bobby do things to her that she had only dreamed of before. She had certainly never felt this pleasure before. She couldn't believe her behaviour. But she couldn't stop it. Rather than feeling dead, or wishing she was, she would take this. Anytime. She _needed_ this. She kissed him passionately, drowning herself in the feelings she was experiencing. Touching Bobby and feeling him touch her. She found the bottom of his shirt and slipped her hand inside, running her hand over his chest and back. She felt Bobby's muscles jump and flex under her touch. A thrill ran through her at the thought that she could make him feel the way she was feeling.

Bobby's skin was tingling under her fingers. He could feel where she'd been, his every nerve ending screaming out that she had been this way. Turn about was fair play. He grazed his thumb across her nipple. The response was instantaneous. He felt her whole body jolt and she moaned against him. God she was perfect! He pulled at her top and she lifted herself up to help him pull it over her head. She shook her hair out and it framed her face for an instant. Bobby leaned back, drinking in the sight of her. Mattie didn't give him long to look at her. Her lips found his in a kiss that left the ones before miles behind. He kissed her, his hands roaming up and down her upper body. He could feel her heart beating, beating almost as fast as his own. Mattie pulled at his shirt impatiently, pulling it over his head and giving her free access to him. One hand toyed with his hair, while the other explored his back, moving over his broad shoulders.

Lifting his head Bobby gazed down at Mattie. She stared back at him. He dipped his head and placed a feathery kiss between her breasts. She shivered. Smiling to himself Bobby let his tongue tease at her nipple. Mattie arched her back in response. Bobby repeated the performance with her other nipple, drawing moans of pleasure from her. He kissed her again; Mattie drew him down to her, seeming to melt into him. His fingers found her breasts again and this time her tongue danced in time with his fingers. She ran her hand down his chest to the top of his pants. Bobby felt his whole body jump. He wanted nothing more than to follow where that hand was leading. Which was a fair indication that he shouldn't. That he should stop. The thought hit him like a bucket of cold water. Freed from the passionate cloud that had enveloped his brain Bobby reared back. What was he doing?

His tongue met Mattie's again as she ran her hand up and down his upper body.

He couldn't do this. This was so wrong. She was needy and he was just taking advantage of her. He had to stop this. There was nothing to stop anyone just walking in on them. Sam could be back any time; it was a wonder that no one had walked in already. This was so wrong. How could he do this to her?

Bobby pulled back from Mattie, breathing deeply. She blinked up at him.

"No. Mattie we can't do this."

He saw the hurt in her eyes before he fully registered what he'd said.

"I want to." He told her. Trying to get his thoughts in order. "Oh God I want to." He swallowed and forced himself to think. He had to think of her. "But this isn't right." He cupped her face and met her gaze steadily. "Mattie. If we do ever decided to do this. I want it to be at the right time, when we both want it. Not now. Not like this."

Mattie turned her head away, unable to meet his eyes. What was she doing? What had she been about to do? Tears stung her eyes. She hated herself. If Bobby hadn't had the decency to think of her... She rolled away from him.

"Mats?" Bobby murmured gently.

Mattie sat up, then remembered her lack of clothing and crossed her arms self-consciously across her chest. She thanked the lack of light; it hid the blush that she knew was enveloping her entire body.

Bobby blinked. "Sorry." He grabbed his shirt. "Here."

Mattie slipped in on thankfully. She peered at Bobby from beneath her lashes. She bit her lip and pulled her legs in so that she was in a tight ball.

Bobby watched her, he hadn't moved from the bed. But he made no move to touch her. She was shaking. _Shit_ he told himself. _Robert Drake you are a piece of shit_. How could he do that? How could he make Mattie feel like that?

"Mattie I'm sorry."

Brown eyes snapped up to stare into his. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Mattie."

A frown line crossed her forehead. "For what? I'm the one who should be sorry."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm sorry Mats. I'll never do that do you again. Never."

She watched him, her face a picture of confusion.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage like that. I promise. If I ever do anything again. You say stop. I'll stop. Promise."

"I wouldn't have said anything." She said in a voice so quiet he could barely make it out. "If you hadn't..." She gave a small smile. "At least one of us was thinking straight, right?"

Bobby watched her; he hated seeing her like this. Curled up tight. Hurting. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to make things right. He didn't know how. Maybe he'd damaged things forever. "Mats..."

"Bobby." She threw herself into his arms, her tiny frame clinging to him. Seeking comfort that only he could provide.

Voices sounded outside. Sam opened the door, throwing a shaft of light on the two of them. They froze.

Sam took it all in in a second. Dark. Both Bobby and Mattie on Bobby's bed. Wrapped around each other. Bobby topless. Mattie in Bobby's shirt. Mattie's top on the floor.

He closed the door over. They could hear the sound of other voices out in the corridor. Sam got rid of them.

He knocked gently on the door. Bobby hugged Mattie then got up and went to open the door.

Sam glanced at Mattie and apologised in his usual polite fashion. He managed to ignore Mattie's top which lay next to Bobby's bed.

Somewhere Mattie found a smile. "It's okay, Sam. This is _your_ room."

Sam grinned back at her. He watched as Bobby sat back down next to Mattie and slipped his arm around her. Something was wrong. He could see it in the way that Bobby was so tense, not jokes. Not one. He looked closer at Mattie. She'd been crying. Her eyes were still red rimmed. He didn't know what it all added up too. But he knew that he had to tread very carefully.

"Paige know you're here?" He asked.

Mattie shook her head, a look of concern crossing her face. "I should tell her."

"We should get you back." Bobby corrected.

Mattie's eyes widened. "Please don't make me go."

Bobby stared at her. She clung to him like a frighten child. "But..." He looked helplessly at Sam. "But you can't stay here Mats."

She tightened her arms around him, swallowing nervously. "Please."

"Logan would hit the ceiling." Bobby muttered. He glanced at Sam.

Sam raised his eyebrow in a shrug. He wasn't going to tattle to anyone.

He didn't like the idea though. Bobby could see it written quite plainly on his face. What was he going to do? He didn't think that Mattie could be left on her own tonight. Not now he knew what he did. She needed the comfort that he was apparently giving her. And he wasn't at all sure that he could prise himself out of her grip anyway.

In the end Sam decided it. He stood up and started collection a few things. "I'm gonna drop in on Paige, let her know where you are." He told Mattie. "And I think that I'm gonna stay the night there." He nodded. "Nothing wrong with that. Lived together for years." He jerked his head towards his bed. "That leaves a bed free." He nodded, and then headed for the door.

"Thanks Sam." Bobby called out to him.

Sam just grinned.

Bobby gave Mattie a tight hug. "Alright?"

She nodded. "Is Sam alright? I pretty much forced him out of his own room."

Bobby grinned. "I think it's call plausible denial."

Mattie looked confused.

"As far as he knows. Two of us. Two beds. At least that is what he can tell Logan perfectly truthfully, if he's ever asked."

Mattie smiled. "Pretty slick for a farm boy."

Bobby smirked. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Don't." Mattie giggled. "Or the farm girl will murder me!"

Bobby laughed, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He was so relieved to hear her making jokes again.

Bobby got up to get ready for bed. Mattie took the time to splash cold water on her face and tried to make herself look a little better, before giving it up as a lost cause. Bobby set the alarm clock for early. Mattie was going to have to make a mad dash if she wanted to get back to her room to get ready before it was time for training. Bobby got into bed while Mattie was still moving around. He'd made sure that Sam's bed was sorted, but wasn't at all surprised when he felt Mattie creep in beside him. She eyed him nervously.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head and slipped his arm round her. Curling up against him she put her head on his chest. She wriggled herself into a comfortable spot before falling asleep almost instantly. Bobby rubbed her back for a while, before he too dropped off into sleep.


	11. Birthday Blues

I know that it's been a long time coming. But I've been really busy. But here we are, just for you. I've put on two chapters at the same time. Enjoy

I still don't own the X-Men

**Birthday Blues**

The alarm went off and Mattie rolled over to switch it off and found herself rolling out of bed. An arm pulled her back again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked as he pulled her back towards him.

Mattie froze for a moment. Then she remembered the events of last night. She closed her eyes and wished the memory away. How could she have behaved like that? What was she thinking? Her whole body seemed to react to her embarrassment, she was sure that she was blushing from head to toe.

The alarm was still going off. Bobby reached over and shut if off. He stared down at Mattie. "Morning beautiful."

Mattie flushed deeper. "Hi." She whispered at last.

Bobby grinned at her, the he looked serious. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Better." She looked away. "Ashamed of my behaviour." She met his eyes again. "Better for telling you. You did help me. Thank you."

Bobby smiled at her, and then kissed her gently. "Here to help."

Butterflies fluttered in Mattie's stomach. His kiss was electric, it lit her up inside. All she wanted to do was stay here. But she knew why the alarm had gone off. She had to get back to her room. They had training. She had to get her uniform and get ready. But most of all, she had to do all this without anyone noticing. Most of all Logan.

Bobby sighed. "You have to go."

Mattie nodded. "I know."

"Stay?"

She grinned. "Okay."

"Wow. My powers of persuasion are fantastic."

Mattie giggled.

Bobby groaned. "Go. Go now before I keep you here forever." He threw the cover off them both and gave her a push. "Go on."

Mattie stepped out of bed. Bobby's shirt hanging off her, reaching down over her jeans to mid-thigh. _I hope no one sees me_. On the other hand, why shouldn't she wear her boyfriend's shirt? And there was nothing to say that she hadn't been up early getting breakfast, or something.

She leaned over to give him a parting kiss. "Thank you." She whispered. Then she was out the door and speeding along the corridor to the safety of her room.

X

Easing open the door of her room, she saw Sam asleep in her bed. Paige stirred, and then sat up. She took one look at Mattie's pale face and leapt out of bed. They met each other in the middle of the room. Paige wrapped her arms around Mattie.

"Are you alright?"

Mattie nodded.

"Are you sure? You're okay?" Paige studied her. "What happened? If he hurt you…"

"No!" Mattie shook her head. "No. He would never."

Paige said nothing.

"Bobby helped me."

"What happened?" Paige cast a disparaging look in Sam's direction. "He told me next to nothing. Just that you'd been crying. I didn't want to leave you there. But…"

"I was fine." Mattie assured her. "Bobby took care of me."

"He'd better have." Paige hugged her again.

Mattie squeezed her tight. So this was what it felt like to have a sister. Someone who watched out for you all the time. Someone who didn't consider anyone good enough for you.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Maybe later?" Mattie gave her a small smile. "I'm not sure I could go through it again."

Paige nodded. "We'd better get ready. I'll try to wake Sam."

Mattie went to find her uniform. She was shattered. Training was going to be a living hell today.

She couldn't get her words to Paige out of her mind. _Through it? Again? _'Through it' implied that it was over, that she had come through the other side. Had she? Today was her birthday, and it was still filled with the guilt that she usually felt. But it was duller. Rather than a bright white searing pain, it was muted, dampened. Healing? Could it be that easy? One person tells you that you've got it wrong. That you've been punishing yourself needlessly all your life. And you believe him? You just let it go? All those years of hidden pain. Erased in an instant, because of what one person said. Or… Was it that he had given her something else to focus her attention on? Her behaviour. Her wanton behaviour. The shame from that would override anything else at the moment. How could she? And yet there was no anger, no regret. Embarrassment, yes. And rightly so. But no regret. She had told Bobby what she had told nobody else. He had been there for her. When she needed him.

"Mattie?"

She looked up. Paige was watching her closely. Sam was stumbling out the room, muttering his good mornings and good byes.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked.

Mattie nodded, her uniform clutched in her hands. She smiled brightly. "I'm fine."

Paige looked unconvinced, but she nodded and hurried Sam out the room.

Mattie took a deep breath and let it out. Enough. She had had just about enough of feeling sorry for herself. And it was going to stop right now. She couldn't deal with one more person asking her how she was. Time to look happy and put on a brave face. Moping around would only encourage people to ask questions. Question she could do with out. It was time for action. That punching bag was going to wish it had never been born.

X

Bobby was almost late to training. He'd made Sam tell him everything he could remember about the way that Mattie had looked, and sounded, and talked and acted. Down to tinniest detail. Then he'd sat and thought about it all. He hoped she was okay. Mattie always seemed so happy with life. To see her crumble like that had shaken him.

"Hey." Ray whispered as they all trooped into the Danger room. "So are we going to Rich's birthday or what?"

Bobby stared at him.

Ray stared back. "What?"

Bobby glanced at Mattie. She seemed fine. Laughing and joking with her friends. Paige never far from her side. But today was not a good day for her. He knew what was going on inside her head.

"Alright." Wolverine growled. "Let's get started."

Bobby knew he was safe for now. Logan wouldn't mention Mattie's birthday. He didn't care. They were here to train, not get special treatment. The last time that someone had mentioned that it was their birthday; he made them do extra laps. Nobody mentioned their birthday after that.

But Bobby was willing to place money on the fact that the Professor, Dr McCoy and Ororo had something planned.

_Professor!_ He put as much desperation into his thought as he could.

_I hear you, Bobby_

He sounded startled. Bobby could picture him at his desk, looking up in surprise.

_Don't do anything for Mattie's birthday. Don't even mention it. I'll explain why later. But please, don't even tell anyone. Just make out like it's a normal day._

The Professor waited a while before replying.

_Bobby, are you sure about this? _

_Yes! Please Professor X. I know that I joke around a lot. But this time I am serious._

_Well all right. _

Bobby felt the Professor brush over his mind.

_It seems that only you, Mattie, and the other teachers know. I will endeavour to keep it this way. _

_Thank you, Professor. And I promise I'll explain it all to you. _

"Iceman!" Wolverine barked. "You haven't been listening to a damn word I've been saying. Get you butt in gear."

Bobby nodded. "Yes sir."

Wolverine glared at him as he listened to Charles. Damn telepaths, he was never going to get used to hearing voices in his head. It felt like bees were in there buzzing around in there. He shook his head, to clear it. So. They weren't to mention Chase's birthday? Fine by him. "Wasn't gonna anyway." He muttered to himself.

X

Bobby had made his way straight to the Professor's study as soon as he'd changed for school. During training he'd been watching Mattie closely. She'd kicked some serious shit out of the punching bag. Better than beating on herself though. She seemed fine, but he'd be a lot happier once he'd told the Professor.

_Come in Bobby_

Bobby made his way across the room and joined the Professor on the sofa set by the window.

"Quite unusual for Mattie to wish to keep her birthday a secret." The Professor said as an opening.

"She didn't." Bobby said. "I mean… She did… But…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Professor I don't even know if I should be telling you this. I'm pretty sure; in fact I know that it was in confidence. But I'm in over my head here. I need help."

The Professor looked thoughtful. "Go on. I'll try to help as best I can."

Bobby nodded nervously then plunged into an edited version of yesterdays events. He focused on Mattie and her issue with her mom's death. The fact that she wouldn't let it go, how she was convinced that she'd killed her. That she never let it out, had never told anybody how she felt. What her dad had said to her. And how this all added up to birthdays being a very dicey area for Mattie.

The Professor leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "I was aware that her mother's death was an issue for Mattie. But I didn't realise that it went this far."

Bobby looked worried. "But you can help her? Right? I mean… I did the right thing in telling you?" He got up and paced the room. "Aw man she is going to hate me for telling you this. What have I done?"

The Professor watched him pace, thinking about how best to help Mattie.

"No offence, Professor. But I really should not have told you. What was I thinking? She is going to freak when she finds out that you know."

"Perhaps you could persuade her to let me know of her own accord."

Bobby stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"You could suggest that she comes to me herself. It sounds like you did manage to have some sort of effect on her."

Bobby frowned. "I'll try." He looked up. "I think that she could really do with your guidance."

The Professor smiled. He, like most of the others, felt that Bobby could do with taking on a little responsibility. It was intriguing to find him suddenly so serious and thoughtful. And there was always something gratifying about having the students turn to you.

"I will do my best."

Bobby nodded. "Thanks Professor." Then he left to find Mattie, and some breakfast.

X

Mattie found that the day passed in the normal way that days did. As long as she continued to breath, and moved her body to classes, the day moved itself along. After all there were only 24 hours in the day and she'd got through most of them. Paige and Bobby had kept a watchful eye on her all day. Her cheeks were starting to ache from constantly smiling to reassure them that she was fine.

"Mattie." Bobby said as they got out the car. He watched as the others made their way into the Institute. Paige gave them both a look, before heading inside. "I wondered…"

Mattie watched him closely, a frown forming. "Wondered what?"

"Do you think that you should tell the Professor what you told me?"

"Tell him?" Mattie asked. "Go over it? Again? But it's only a few more hours until today is finished."

It was Bobby's turn to frown.

"I don't want to think about it any more."

"Mats." Bobby took her hand. "Mats, I really think you should talk to the Professor. You need to talk to someone about all this. You can't just ignore it. You have to deal with this. Talk to someone."

"I talked to you didn't I?"

Bobby nodded. "But I think that you'd do better to talk to the Professor."

"Why?" Mattie eyed him suspiciously. "You think that something is wrong with me?"

"No." Bobby squeezed her hand. "I mean… Mattie, please let the Professor help you. I hate the fact that you're hurting. I can't help you. But maybe he can."

Mattie looked sceptical, but she nodded. "Okay. I'll go talk to him."

Bobby sighed with relief. He didn't want to push his luck, but he didn't want anyone else asking her before he did. "So. Rich's party?" He looked at her sharply. "If you don't want to go then we won't. If… You know. It's too hard for you or anything."

Mattie shrugged. "Just because I choose not to get excited about my own birthday. Doesn't mean that I can't get excited about someone else's."

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course I want to go." Mattie grinned at him. "Miss a party? Besides Paige and I have been planning outfits. She would totally kill me if I didn't go."

Bobby caught her up in a hug.

"What was that for?" Mattie laughed as he let her go. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know." Bobby replied as they headed inside. "I guess…" He shrugged. "I just…"

"Thanks, Bobby." Mattie gave his hand a squeeze. "I put a lot on you, and you took it. Thanks for being there for me."

Bobby squeezed her hand back. "Any time."

X

Mattie stood outside the Professors study wracked with indecision. She raised her hand to knock on the door, and then pulled it back. Shaking her head she took off down the corridor at speed. In the blink of an eye she was back again. She took a deep breath, raised her hand, pulled it back and ran off again. She reappeared at the door and raised her hand.

_Come in, Mattie_

Busted. No going back now. Mattie pushed the door open and made her way across the room to the Professor.

"Hi."

"Have a seat, Mattie."

"I guess you already know why I'm here." Mattie tapped her head.

The Professor dipped him head. He didn't mention to Mattie that she was so nervous that she was projecting her thoughts as though she was shouting.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Really? You can't just reach in here and see it for yourself?"

"I'd like you to tell me. Tell me your version."

"Okay." Mattie muttered in a small voice. "Well I guess it started when I was born. And then she died."

The Professor nodded for her to continue.

X

Bobby was waiting for her in the Rec room. When Mattie walked in he patted the sofa and beckoned her over. Mattie curled up next to him with her head in his lap.

"How are you?"

"Drained. Boy he really likes to listen, huh?"

Bobby grinned down at her. "So are you ready for tomorrow night?"

Jubes and Paige looked up at this.

Mattie nodded. "Almost ready. Right girls?"

"We've got the whole of Saturday. We'll be ready." Jubilee said.

Ray rolled his eyes at Bobby. "Girls."

"I hear ya." Bobby replied.

"How long can it take anyway?" Ray asked. "You pick an outfit, you put it on. End of story."

"Ah, but which outfit?" Jubilee asked. "Which top, which skirt, which trousers, which shoes, which jacket?"

"I think you just met the problem." Bobby told Ray.

"And then there is the make up." Paige told him.

"And the hair." Mattie added

"And the problem of what if the clothes that you choose don't go with each other. Or worse, they don't go with what your friends are wearing." Jubilee said.

"I'm never gonna get this." Ray moaned.

"And that is why, my dear Raymond, you would never make a very good girl." Bobby said with a grin.


	12. Party Time

I still don't own the X-Men

Thanks to all those people who've been asking me to continue with this story.

**Party Time**

"This is just wrong." Paige said as Mattie held out yet another outfit for her approval. "I'm the one who is always trying to work on your look, not the other way around."

"What is wrong with my look?" Mattie asked, studying the top and then throwing it onto the steadily growing pile of clothes.

"Nothing. If you want your entire wardrobe to be denim."

"There is nothing wrong with denim. Jeans are the most practical item of clothing." Mattie replied; her voice slightly muffled as she rummaged around in the wardrobe.

"Jeans. Fine." Paige continued. "But jeans and jeans shorts, skits, tops, jackets, hats, bags, shoes! I think you're taking it a little far."

"I happen to like jeans." Mattie reappeared from the wardrobe and held up a new top with a flourish.

Paige shook her head and Mattie tossed it on the pile.

"And that's fine. But I think that you should maybe try something a little different."

"First we'll do you. Then we'll worry about my clothing issues."

"What's the point? He's not going to notice me. He's never noticed me before and he's not going to notice me now."

"You can say his name you know."

Paige shook her head. "No I can't, that would jinx it for sure."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "You didn't have me helping you before, did you?"

"I'm doomed." Paige threw herself on her bed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Mattie handed Paige a top. "Try that one on."

"Why, Mats? Why bother? Why get excited? He doesn't think of me like that. He sees me as a mate. Or worse, Sam's baby sister."

Mattie grimaced. That was not the way that you wanted your perspective boyfriend to view you. As a general rule, baby sisters were to be ignored. "Well we're going to work on that. Now come on you blonde bombshell. Get with the program. You know we have to be ready or Bobby will leave without us."

"Typical. Do they not know how long it takes to get ready?"

"I think they do. And that's why they gave us the deadline."

Paige eyed the slip of fabric in her hands. "What about you?" She asked with a dangerous light in her eyes.

"What about me?" Mattie asked backing away from Paige.

"What are you going to wear? You've got me dressing up. What about you?"

"I already know what I'm going to wear. Thanks anyway."

"Matilda Drew you and not going to wear jeans to this party."

Mattie just grinned. "Wanna bet?"

"I forbid it!"

"But, as you kindly pointed out for me, I have nothing else in my wardrobe."

"I'll find you something." Paige leapt to her feet.

Mattie shoved her back down. "Try that on first. Then we'll worry about me."

Paige glowered at her, and then at the tube top that she held in her hands. "You want me to wear this?"

"Hey, it was in _your _wardrobe. When exactly _were_ you planning to wear it?"

"Sometime."

"Sometime is now. Trust me; you'll look stunning in it."

X

Determined to catch a lift with Bobby, Paige and Mattie were ready on time. As predicted, Bobby was also giving a lift to Sam and Ray. Kitty had promised the drive the others there later. Jubilee was still searching her wardrobe when Mattie and Paige had knocked on her door to tell her they were going early.

Mattie gave up her usual position of shotgun to Sam, telling him that he had longer legs than her. Then she hustled Ray into the car so that he was sat between her and Paige. For the whole ride Mattie focused on chatting to Paige. Paige was forced to lean across Ray to talk back to Mattie. This brought Ray into close proximity to Paige's freshly washed hair, and bare shoulders. Ray for his part seemed to be quite happy to sit back and observe Paige. Mattie watched him like a hawk. Baby sister her foot. Ray was more likely to think of Paige as a babe.

They hardly needed the directions that Rich had provided to find his house. The music was pounding and there were people dancing in the front lawn.

"Are his parents going to kill him?" Mattie asked as Bobby parked the car.

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah. And he made it all the way to eighteen."

"Die young, look pretty." Ray offered.

They got out and headed towards the house. Being careful to step out of the way of the dancers.

Rich came bounding out of the house to greet them. "Hey guys! You made it! Great! Just make yourselves at home!" He shouted, beaming at them.

"Okay!" Ray replied putting as much enthusiasm into it as he could.

The others exchanged amused glances.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Rich told them, drawing them all into a huge hug.

"We couldn't be happier." Bobby told him, when Rich finally released them. The others raised their eyebrows at him.

"What? Be nice to the dead man walking." Bobby hissed as they followed Rich.

They made their way into the house, following Rich as he shouted out to various people how glad he was to see them there. Just inside the door Rich ran into one of his closest mates. Or a mate that he just had to hug anyway. Mattie and the others pushed past and into the house. They made their way through the throngs of people and found themselves in the living room. It was early, but there was barely any room to stand.

"I'll get the drinks." Sam said and plunged into the sea of people.

"And in the hour before he returns." Ray grabbed a bowl of chips off a nearby table. "I suggest that we stock up on food supplies. It doesn't look like they'll last long."

"Do you think that the others will get in?" Paige asked.

"Sure. No worries. We'll be standing on people's heads by then." Bobby told her with a grin.

Before to long Sam reappeared with the drinks.

"The intrepid explorer returns." Bobby cried.

"And how did you do on your brave quest?" Ray asked.

"Did you find the lost city?" Bobby asked. "Many have tried to find it and failed. It takes perseverance and strong survival skills to make it into the heart of danger and onto the most treasured of treasures. The lost city known only as… the kitchen."

"Where there is the great treasure chest, known to some as… the fridge." Ray added.

"For within it. Lies some of the greatest prizes know to man." Bobby said.

"Some say that once found it casts such a spell on you that you can never leave." Ray continued.

"That the sight of the wonders inside will keep you rooted to the spot… forever." Bobby added.

"So tell us. Brave, brave Sam. Did you indeed find… the fridge?" Ray asked.

"Better." Sam grinned. "I found the treasure within it."

"No!" Bobby cried

"Surely not!" Ray protested

"Could it be?" Bobby gasped. "The lost treasure of… drink."

Sam flourished the bottle of coke. "It was tough, but I managed it."

Mattie and Paige rolled their eyes at each other.

"Do you ever feel that you're missing something?" Mattie asked.

"No honey. We have what they are missing. It's called a brain." Paige replied.

As one the boys glared at them.

"And did you managed to find the cups?" Paige asked as her brother turned back to his two admirers.

"Got them." Mattie said, swiping them off a nearby table. "Getting cups and drink from the kitchen would have been to taxing."

"Never send a boy to do a job." Paige muttered.

"Because they'll expect a medal for something you could do in your sleep." Mattie said.

The boys glowered at them. Mattie and Paige smiled sweetly.

X

The other girls showed up eventually, and managed to find Mattie and the others.

"Kind of squashed." Amara commented.

"Poor Amara." Tabitha laughed. "Forced to mingle with the commoners."

Amara treated her to a haughty stare, which sent Tabby off into giggles. The crowd was too tight for them to stay as a group for to long and they split into ones and twos as the crowd ebbed and flowed around them.

Bobby grabbed hold of Mattie's hand and drew her away from the group. "Did I tell you that you looked stunning tonight?"

Blushing Mattie shook her head.

"Well you do."

Mattie kissed him.

"I like how you take compliments." Bobby told her. "Remind me to compliment you more often."

Mattie grinned at him. Then glanced past him to see what Paige was up to. She and Ray had been left alone together. Was that something that Ray had set up? She knew Paige well enough to know that it wasn't her doing. They both seemed fairly at easy with each other. It looked… friendly. Mattie sighed. Friendly wasn't going to cut it. Something needed to happen.

"What are you up to?" Bobby murmured in her ear.

Startled Mattie glanced up at him. "Up to?"

Bobby nodded. "I've seen that look on your face before. You're up to something. What is it?"

Mattie shook her head. "Why would I be up to anything?"

"Don't dodge the question."

Mattie bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to Bobby. But she couldn't tell him about Paige without betraying her confidence. "Nothing bad."

"So tell me."

Mattie bit her lip and glanced at Paige and Ray again. Bobby followed her gaze. "What is up with the watching Ray?"

"I'm not!" Mattie replied.

"Then why are you…." Bobby paused, and then grinned at her. "Are you trying to set them up?"

Mattie didn't reply, she just stood feeling guilt. _Subtle Mattie!_

"You are aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Do they know?"

Mattie frowned. "How would they know?"

Bobby just grinned at her. He had his own thoughts about Ray's feelings for Paige.

"Never mind. I have something for you."

"For me?" Mattie looked puzzled.

"I know that you aren't a huge fan of your birthday. But…" He reached into his pocket. "I got you this."

He placed the box into Mattie's hands. She opened the lid and gazed at the bracelet inside. Created in silver was a delicate ring of icicles.

"I hope you like it." Bobby said as he slipped it out of the box and helped Mattie to fasten the bracelet round her wrist. It fitted perfectly.

"Bobby! I love it!" Mattie sprang into his arms and hugged him tightly.

X

"Bobby. I have to ask you something."

Bobby looked up to find Ray looking seriously at him.

"Shoot."

"What do you think Sam would say about me dating his sister?"

"I guess that would all depend on which sister it was." Bobby replied.

Ray looked totally confused. Then grinned as he remembered Sam and Paige's many brothers and sisters.

"You know who I mean." He said, looking all round before adding. "Paige."

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. I guess he'd be pissed off if you upset her. But then I think we all would be."

Ray nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder what she'd say."

"Well I'm pretty sure that she'd be pissed off if you upset her too."

Ray glared at him. "I'm serious man. What do I do? Do you recon that she likes me?"

Considering Mattie's actions, Bobby was willing to lay money on it. But he could see that Ray was a bundle of nerves. It probably wasn't the best time to tell him that he'd been totally set up. He settled for shrugging instead. "Don't know. Go for it. The worst that can happen is that she shoots you down."

"Thanks!" Ray told him.

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, and then headed off to find Mattie. He had to tell her about this development in her little plan.

He found her with Tabitha and Paige. They were admiring the bracelet he'd got her.

"Who knew you had it in you to be so sweet." Tabby said grinning at him.

"I do my best to hide it." Bobby grinned at Mattie. Seeing Ray heading over he turned back to Tabitha.

"Tabs, Amara was looking for you."

Tabitha frowned. "Where was she?"

Bobby shrugged. "Somewhere over there." He pointed in the general direction of the door.

Tabitha sighed and wandered off.

Bobby waited until Ray had engaged Paige in small talk before leading Mattie away.

"What now?" She asked. "More presents?"

Bobby shook his head. "I just thought that you'd like your little plan to work. It seems to be going quite well so far."

Mattie looked puzzled then her face lit up and she glanced behind her at Paige and Ray. They were deep in conversation.

"Really?"

Bobby nodded. "He asked me what I thought Sam would think of him dating Paige."

Mattie's smile broadened. She looked up at Bobby. "You're just a bit romantic at heart aren't you?"

Bobby smiled at her, he kissed her gently. "Shhhhhhh. No one else has figured it out yet."

Mattie put a finger over her lips. "I won't tell a soul."

"Good." Bobby leaned in and kissed her again. And out of the corner of his eye he could see Paige and Ray doing the same thing.


	13. Phone Call

I still don't own the X-Men. Just Mattie.

Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys read my work so quick. ;o) Thanks

**Phone Call**

Sam hadn't objected too much to the idea of Paige and Ray going out. He'd taken Ray aside and had a quiet word with him. Ray had come back looking rather shaken. After that Sam had just butted out and left Paige to take care of herself. Something that she proved more that capable of doing.

It turned out that Paige and Ray made quite an explosive couple. Not a day went by without the screaming at each other about something. Two passionate, highly charged young people had been brought together. And all you had to do was sit back and watch the sparks fly. Neither one of them would ever admit defeat. Neither one of them was ever wrong. And to the best of anyone's knowledge neither of them would ever admit that the other one was right. Sam watched all this with a self satisfied smile. He'd know about Paige's stubborn streak all along. Ray was only just finding out how stubborn it was. Of course all this hostility meant that they then had to make up afterwards. And passionate as they were about fighting with each other, Ray and Paige were just as passionate about making amends afterwards. You were just as likely to find them making out as you were to see them wishing death and destruction on each others heads. And you never knew which mood they were in from one second to the next. On one occasion Mattie had left the room to make a speedy dash to the kitchen for a snack. When she returned, they were screaming blue murder at each other.

"Why did I do it?" Mattie muttered to Jubilee one day as they sat in the Rec room listening to Paige shouting at Ray. "I can't believe that I thought it would be a good idea to get them together. What was I thinking?"

Wordlessly Jubes handed her the DVD of Clueless.

Mattie took it and then looked questioningly at the other girl.

"This is how I felt after I got you and Bobby together. Watch it. You'll understand."

"Or you could read the original." Jean said from where she lay on the sofa, her books spread out around her. The end of term coursework deadline was getting close.

Both Mattie and Jubilee stared at her.

"Emma." Jean replied. "That film is based on the book, Emma."

Mattie screwed up her nose. "I'll stick with the film thanks."

"Yeah well, you want to know what I think!" Ray roared back at Paige.

"No. I don't!" She responded.

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Tell me, Bobby and I are never this annoying."

Jubilee shrugged.

Mattie looked crestfallen. "Sorry."

"No biggy." Jubes told her, and turned her attention back to the banner that she and Mattie were working on.

Technically Paige was meant to be helping too, but she was a little busy at the moment. The banner was to celebrate the end of school. Jubes needed a project to hand in for art and it was as good a reason to celebrate as any. The summer holidays were getting closer and closer by the day. Mattie couldn't wait, days and days of endless nothingness. She was planning to go home and stay with Dad for a few weeks. She really missed having him around. She'd like Dad to come up and meet Bobby. They'd heard a lot about each other, and she was keen for the men in her life to meet. Dad objected to Bobby on principal, but she knew that he would be nice to him.

Paige stalked into the room and threw herself down on the floor beside them. Mattie and Jubilee both scrabbled to keep the paint from spilling.

"Idiot!" Paige commented.

Jubes and Mattie exchanged glances, neither of them wanted to be the first to comment on this latest lovers tiff.

Paige grabbed a brush and started slapping paint onto the banner. Mattie watched, while Jubilee tried to get Paige to paint in the right colour and in the place.

"He's so stupid sometimes." Paige muttered.

Mattie rolled her eyes.

Paige glared at her. "Don't you think?"

"Oh no!" Mattie shook her head. "I am staying well out of that one."

"What?" Paige asked.

Mattie didn't reply and she turned her attention on Jubilee instead.

"Don't you agree with me?"

Jubilee froze like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Whatever you say, Paige." Jean murmured from where she sat.

Paige glared at her. "What is up with you guys?"

"Do you remember the last time you and Ray got in a fight?" Mattie asked.

Paige nodded.

"And I agreed with you that he was really annoying." Mattie continued. "And then later when you made up again. Who was in the doghouse for over an hour?"

"Me to." Jubilee added.

"Same." Jean muttered.

Paige looked guilty. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Mattie grinned at her. "It's fine; just don't drag us into it. We never know what to say."

Paige sighed. "He just makes me so mad."

"I think it's fair to say that you have the same effect on him." Jubilee said.

"You fall in and out with each other so quickly that it's impossible for us to keep up." Mattie added.

"We don't mean to." Paige said, toying with her paintbrush. "It's just that…"

"He drives you mad." Mattie, Jubilee and Jean chorused.

Paige grinned. "I'm being a broken record aren't I?"

"Just a little bit." Jubilee told her.

X

The banner finally finished, Jubilee took it up to her room to keep it safe. Various people had trooped in and out of the Rec room and she didn't want their hard work to get damaged.

Paige and Ray had made up their differences and were curled up together on one of the sofas. The others were loudly trying to choose what film to watch. No one could agree on what to watch. But then everyone was shouting so much that no one could be heard, so it really didn't make that much difference. Mattie was getting snacks from the kitchen while Bobby helped. This meant that he sat munching on the popcorn, while Mattie tried to find something else for them all to eat. The weekly shop was tomorrow and the cupboards were all but bare. The task of feeding hungry X-children was too much for them. She found a packet of chips which had been hiding at the back of the cupboard. For how long? If it had managed to go undetected there was probably a good reason. Sighing she threw the bag back. It looked like popcorn was all there was. And there was very little of that, thanks to Bobby.

"Would you _please _stop eating that? It is meant to be for everyone." She told Bobby.

His only response was to throw some at her.

"Great. Now there's even less!"

"See." Bobby told her. "It's better for me to eat it."

Mattie gave him a look.

"Catch." Bobby threw a piece of popcorn and her and managed to get it in her mouth.

"Ten points." She told him dryly.

"Twenty." Bobby protested.

"Ten."

"What do I have to do to get a twenty?"

"Nothing. There is not twenty. The points system only goes up to ten."

"Who made that up?"

"Me. It makes you work harder. You don't want to be stuck on ones and twos. So you work harder to get better scores."

"You sound like a teacher." Bobby muttered.

Mattie scowled at him. Bobby gave her his most winning smile. "Teach me Miss."

"Still ten."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Twent…" Bobby stopped mid-word as his cell phone started to ring. He fished it out of his pocket looking puzzled. Everybody was at the Institute, why would they be ringing him. With telepaths and teleporters around there were easier ways to get messages to each other than via cell phones. He looked at the number flashing on the screen. It was one of his friends from back home.

"Jessie? What's up man?"

"Bobby. I just had to call to say that I'm really sorry about your dad. Man that is just totally out of order."

"What?"

"I didn't see it or anything. You know that I would have stepped in if I had. I hope they get what's coming to them. Fuckers!"

"Jessie? What about my dad?"

"I can't believe they put him in the hospital. Someone should really teach them a lesson."

"What!" Bobby shot out of his chair.

Mattie whirled to face him.

"What! Jessie!"

"What!" Jessie was shouting at someone that Bobby couldn't hear. "Dylan! I'm on the phone here!"

"Jessie!" Bobby was shouting. "Jessie! What about my dad! Jessie!"

"Look man I gotta go. Alright Dylan, just hang on for half a second! I'm really sorry mate. Call me soon okay."

"Jessie! Jessie!" Too late, Bobby heard him hang up. "Jessie!"

Mattie watched him curiously.

Franticly Bobby tried to call him back. The number was engaged. His mind was racing. What the fuck had Jessie been talking about? His dad? In hospital? Put there by someone? What the fuck!

He keyed in his home number. It rang and rang until the answer phone kicked in. What the fuck was going on?

Mattie watched him as he grew steadily more and more agitated.

"Bobby?"

"I have to find the Professor." He told her. "Something's happened to my dad."

X

"Yes Mrs Drake. Yes I understand. I will tell Bobby immediately." The Professor looked up briefly as Logan entered the room. "Yes. I understand. Take care of yourself now."

Logan grunted. "Who's that?" As Charles hung up the phone.

"That was Bobby's mother. His father has just had to be admitted to hospital."

Logan raised an eyebrow. Charles was shaken, he could see that. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

"It seems that there was some sort of anti-mutant demonstration. They were picking on a school child and Mr Drake intervened. He was quite strong in his views that mutants should be treated as people not some kind of monster. Logan, I'm afraid the mob turned their anger on him. He is very badly beaten and was sent straight to the E.R."

Logan growled, his claws unsheathing in response to his anger. "Picking on kids and anyone brave enough to stand up for them. The Human Race is a right piece of work. Huh, Charles?"

Xavier sighed. "They have their moments. As do we all."

"Drake know?"

"No. Not yet. I imagine that he will want to go and visit his father."

Logan nodded. "That's not all he'll be wanting to do."

"We must impress upon him that he is not to take actions against these people."

"Not going to be easy." Logan murmured. "He's going to want revenge. And who can blame him."

Xavier shook his head. "Violence is not that answer. Violence is never the answer."

"Is that why you have X-Men, Charles? Is that why I trained these kids everyday? Because violence isn't the answer?"

"We are teaching them to be able to defend themselves and those around them. I'm not raising an army, Logan."

"I know that, Charles. But would anyone else see it that way?"

"We have to hope that one day mutants and humans will find a way to co-exist."

"Until then." Logan sniffed. "Drake is going to be pretty angry at the people who did this."

"I will do my best to work him through that."

"Good luck."

Xavier nodded gravely. He knew Logan was right. Bobby was going to want to hurt the people who had hurt his father. Somehow he had to help him let go of that anger. But that would come after the far more pressing task. "For now I must tell him."

"Before he finds out some other way." Logan agreed.

Xavier looked up sharply as he came across Bobby's mind. "He knows!"

Logan blinked in surprise.

"He's headed this way." Xavier's gaze flew to the door as it burst open. Bobby came running into the room, Mattie at his side.

"Professor! My dad! Something's happened to my dad! I need to contact my mom!"

X

Mattie sat outside the Professors study. The Professor had explained what had happened to Mr Drake. Bobby had listened silently, his fists balling. He hadn't said anything. Just reached for the phone mechanically. The Professor had given Bobby the number for the hospital and Logan and Mattie had left while Bobby had called his mom.

Poor Bobby. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if something happened to her dad. Poor Mr Drake. After he'd done the right thing and stepped in to stop them hurting that child. How could they? How could they do that to him? She thought back to her own experience. Cornering a mutant was one thing, but to go after someone just because they tried to stop someone being bullied. It just made you hate humans even more! Poor Mrs Drake. She must be worried sick. Mattie was worried and she didn't even know Mr Drake. She knew Bobby though. And she knew how much this was hurting him. She'd never seen him look so scared as when he'd told her that something had happened to his dad. Mattie was worried about Bobby. It was selfish really. Mr Drake was the one who'd been hurt and all she could do was care about her boyfriend. But, Bobby's face. It had scared her. She didn't want him to be going through this alone. No. Not alone. She was here. He'd been there for her and she was going to be there for him. Even if this scared her to death. What should she say? What should she do? She had no idea. And the idea of it was scaring her. If something happened to Dad… She left that thought, unable to complete it. She drew herself up determinedly. If Bobby needed someone. She was going to be here. Bobby would want to go and see his father. That would be hard for him. It would be hard for her to. Bayville was less that perfect. But the idea of Bobby going somewhere where this had happened to someone who just spoke up for mutants. It chilled her bones. What if someone found out that Bobby was a mutant? What then? What would they do to him?

Mattie looked up as the door opened and Bobby stumbled out the room. She leapt up.

"Are you okay?"

Bobby just looked at her with dull eyes.

"Okay, stupid question. Of course you're not okay." She reached out to him and helped him sit down in the chair she'd been occupying.

Bobby let her sit him down. Mattie bit her lip. She didn't know what to do, he seemed so switched off. So distanced from everything. She wished she knew what was going on in his head. She glanced at the door. The Professor wouldn't have let Bobby go if he was worried about him. But that didn't mean that she was any less worried about him.

"Bobby?" She looked down at him where he sat. His head was bowed and he still hadn't said a word.

"Mats." The word was wrung out of him. Then he threw his arms around her waist and clung to her, him face press tightly against her.

Mattie froze; what should she do now. Then she found her arms already around him. Offering what comfort she could. She stroked his hair in a soothing way. She didn't think, she just did it. It was as natural as anything else. Bobby needed her support and she was there.

Bobby tightened his hold on her. His shoulders shook slightly as he struggled to control himself.

"It's okay. It's alright." Mattie found that she lost track of what she was saying. She kept the tone of her voice, soft and calming. Hoping that would work where her words wouldn't.

"How could they do this, Mats?"

"I don't know. Oh God, Bobby I am so sorry."

Bobby didn't answer her, and Mattie just held him.


	14. Iceman At Home

Okay. Here we are. The next chapter. Enjoy. There will be a slight delay before the next one as I am going to visit New York. New York! I'm very very very excited.

But I'll be thinking up ideas for the next couple of chapters so don't dispare. Until then enjoy this one.

I don't own the X-Men

**Iceman At Home**

Mattie watched from the window as Bobby got into his car and started the engine. She saw him look to the front door, but she wasn't there anymore. They'd already said goodbye. Mattie had clung to Bobby for ages before she made herself let go of him. He had to go. He had to go and see his dad. But she didn't want him to. She didn't want him anywhere near the people who'd hurt his father. She was being irrational. She knew that. Bobby was just as likely to get hurt here in Bayville as he was anywhere else. But she didn't want him to go.

Bobby looked up at the windows. Mattie would be there somewhere, watching him. He knew that this had frightened her. He wanted to tell her it would be alright and make her feel better. But right now all he could think about was getting to his dad. And settling the score. His eyes scanned the building and he found her. He gave her a small wave. Then revved the engine and rolled out the drive.

Mattie dashed from window to window. Watching his car for as long as she could. "Come back to me safe, Bobby." She whispered. "Please."

X

Mattie struggled with her agitation. Bobby had called once, just before she had gone to bed, to let her know that he had arrived safely. He'd sounded drained and in no mood to chat. Mattie had sent her best wishes to Mr Drake and then let him go.

Bobby put the phone down and gave a thin smile. It was time to do a little investigating. He was going to find out who'd done this, and then… He didn't let himself think that far ahead.

X

Mattie dragged herself through school. Waiting for Bobby to come back was taking up all her time. She didn't know when he'd be back. Bobby didn't know. It all depended on his dad and how he was doing. She got the odd phone call from him, but for the most part, the last few days had just been empty of Bobby. At least if she had a date to work towards, it would be something. What if he stayed away for the whole summer? And in the back of her mind she couldn't get away from the nagging feeling that Bobby was in trouble. Maybe she knew him to well. She knew that he wasn't going to take this attack on his dad lying down. He was mad. And Bobby tended not to think too well when he was mad. The bell sounded to release her from class and she made her way to her locker still deep in thought. Maybe she could head over there. It wasn't that far, and at speed it wouldn't take more than half a day at most. Provided she didn't get lost of course. But where would that get her. Bobby didn't want his girlfriend gate crashing. If he'd wanted her there he would have asked her to tag along. No. She had to let him do his own thing. He'd be back, sooner or later. Sooner she could cope with, later… she wasn't so sure about.

"Hey, Drew."

Mattie bit her lip in an attempt to keep her temper. "Not now Pietro!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Now run along and bother someone else."

The speedster moved quickly from behind her to the side, he grinned at her. "What you say you and me blow of the next class and I'll teach you how you really use those powers of yours."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Like I need lessons from you. I out classed you the day we met." She smirked at him. "And I just keep getting better."

Pietro scowled at her. "I hear that Drakey boy had to run home to Daddy. Was he really upset?"

Mattie clenched her jaw. "Don't." She warned.

"No really." Pietro continued grinning as he saw his barbs hit home. "Did he cry?"

In a blur Mattie's hand gripped his neck and she slammed him back against the locker. Anger blazed in her eyes. "You picked the wrong time to piss me off." She hissed in his ear. "You wanna go? We'll go and I'll kick your arse from here to where ever you like." For a moment she saw a look of fear in Pietro's eyes, and then it was replaced with his usual mocking glint. He looked over her shoulder and smirked at her.

"Miss Drew!"

_Shit_

Mattie glanced over her shoulder to see Mrs Rackon glaring at her. A crowd had gathered to watch the developing scene. Mattie took a small amount of pleasure in the knowledge that Pietro was being seen being man handled by a girl. Let him try and laugh that one off.

"What do you think you are doing young lady? Release him right now."

Slowly Mattie made herself release her hold on Pietro.

"Are you alright Pietro?"

Pietro nodded, rubbing at him neck and contriving to look very sorry for himself. Mattie wasn't buying it for a second. She hadn't hurt him, mores the pity.

"You should go to see the nurse." Mrs Rackon told him, and then she turned her attention back to Mattie. "As for you. You are in detention. I expect to see you later this afternoon."

Mattie scowled at her. She hadn't done anything wrong, Pietro totally deserved to get his arse kicked. She opened her mouth to say so and found herself with a mouthful of bubblegum.

"She'll be there Mrs Rackon." Jubilee told her.

Mrs Rackon gave Mattie one final glare then walked off.

"Jubes!" Mattie howled. "What did you do that for?"

"Yeah. Cause I'm gonna let you open your big mouth and get yourself in heaps more trouble." Jubilee replied, not fazed by Mattie's glare. "I know you Mattie. And I know what that look in your eye means."

Mattie said nothing for a while, just chewed angrily. "Well he deserved it."

"No argument there. Just don't get caught next time."

X

_Jackpot!_

Bobby stared at the hall in front of him. It had taken him two days of talking to his mates and anyone else he could corner. This was where the H.O.M or Humans Opposed to Monsters held there weekly rallies. From what Bobby had heard it was a group of teenagers who had attacked his dad. Although the leaders of HOM had stated that they did not endorse their behaviour, they had also issued no apology. The message was clear; Mr Drake had got what he deserved for being a mutant sympathiser.

Bobby thought about his dad in hospital. His face covered in bruises, linked up to various machines, with tubes coming in and out of him. It had shocked him so much that for a while it was as though it was the only image in his brain. Then slowly the numbness had faded to be replaced with a slow burning fury at the ones who had done this. Someone was going to pay, and Iceman was here to collect.

He iced himself up and mounted his ice slide to take him to the roof of the building. This summer was a hot one and they had opened to skylight to let in the warm night air. From up her Bobby could see and hear everything that was going on at the meeting. He inched closer to the skylight and pushed it open wider.

The meeting was long and laborious. It was a non-stop rant about mutants and how terrible they were. Bobby had heard it before and he was sure that he would hear it again. He let the words wash over him and focused on his target. The leader of the HOM was sitting on the stage listening to the speaker. He was going to be listening to Iceman before the night was over. Bobby doubted it was a speech that he was used to hearing. He settled down to make himself more comfortable. From the sound of it, he was going to be here a while.

X

Mattie arrived back at the mansion in a black mood. That detention was so unfair. Why should she have to suffer just because of Pietro? He deserved it anyway. What if Bobby had called and she'd missed it. If that was the case then Mrs Rackon was going to be in big trouble. And who gave out detentions on a Friday anyway? That was just messed up. Everyone knew that the second the bell rang on a Friday it was the weekend. She better not have missed a call from Bobby.

"Any calls?" She asked as she walked in.

Jamie shook his head as he headed upstairs.

"Any calls?" Mattie repeated as she saw Rogue and Kitty.

Kitty gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. Nothing."

Mattie sighed. "Thanks."

Mrs Rackon was safe. Why hadn't Bobby called? She hoped that he was safe. He'd call when he got that chance. She hoped.

X

Bobby shifted again. How long was this going to take? No one was saying anything new. It was just consistent mutant bashing. Surly it was time for them to go home. Then he could have a quiet word with their great leader and be back with his dad. Dad was going to be okay. He was ready to come home any day now. Bobby could tell that he was getting better because things were becoming strained between him and his parents again. He loved his parents. But a long distance relationship really was the only way that he could deal with them. His dad had never really got over the fact that his only son was a mutant. Although him sticking up for one was a major breakthrough. And his mom wanted him to give up being a mutant and go to college. Like being a mutant was like playing the piano of something. He was one of the lucky ones with a mutation that didn't make him stick out from the crowd. So she wanted him to just pretend that it had never happened. That he'd never learnt to turn his body into ice, that he could travel on a slide of ice, that he could make icicles to throw with incredible accuracy. They wanted him to give all that up? Just to be an accountant or a lawyer? They'd sent him to the Institute in the hope that he'd get it out his system. Bobby shook his head. How did you explain to them that being a mutant was who he was. It wasn't something he could pick up and put down like a jacket. He'd noticed that there were more and more instances where they were biting their tongues over things that they wanted to say. Mom would never forgive him if they were seen arguing in the hospital. But Dad would be coming home soon. And then the same old arguments would start all over again. He had to go back to Xavier's, and soon. But first he was going to make sure that no touched his dad ever again. He shoved at the skylight and levered his body further into the room. There where quite a few of them. Hence his plan to wait for the leader so he could have a little one on one time. "So maybe you guys could get with the program and speed it up a little." He muttered. Grumbling to himself he switched positions again. Sitting still had never been one of his strong points. On the plus side, he was really testing out the limits of his power. He'd never been iced up for this long. True he wasn't exactly doing anything, but it was interesting all the same. He glanced back down, it sounded like the speaker was winding up his speech.

A technical tune rose over the speaker's voice. People glanced around to find the person who'd been stupid enough to leave their phone on. Bobby didn't have to look very far, his phone was singing out its tune from in his bag. Franticly he dug around trying to find and silence it. He pulled it out his bag. It was his mom. Dad! The thought shot through him as he heard a yell from below.

"Up there! A mutant!"

"Time to go!" Leaping off the roof of the building he sent a jet of ice to cushion his fall and act as a slide.

"Mom!" He yelled into the phone. "What's wrong? Is Dad okay?"

"Yes honey. Your father is fine. Sorry if I worried you. But I really feel that you and I should have a little talk."

Bobby glanced behind him. The crowd were pouring out of the hall and they looked angry. Some took off after him on foot, while others leap into cars and onto motorcycles.

"Not good! Not good!" He increased his speed.

"There is no need to react like that! I just want to talk to you."

"Mom!" Bobby glanced around him. They were closing fast. And his listening in on their meeting had obviously pissed them off. "That's great, but I can't really take right now. I'll have to call you later."

"Robert Drake! Don't you dare put the phone down on me!" His mom snapped at him. "This is more important that whatever little plans you have with your friends."

"Mom!" Bobby protested. But she paid him no mind and continued over the top of him.

"Your father and I feel that we need to talk to you. We never see you anymore, Bobby."

Bobby made agreeing noises. Along side him two members of the HOM closed in on him on motorcycles. They swerved towards him trying to knock him off his ice slide. For a moment he was squashed between them, and then they were forced to draw back. But they soon closed in again.

"I know that the Xavier Institute is the best place for you to be. And we knew that you'd be spending all your time there. But… Well we miss you Bobby." His mother continued in his ear.

He needed both his hands. Holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder Bobby sent two icicles into the spokes of both bikes. The bikers went soaring over the tops of their bikes. He was in the clear. For a while at least.

"I miss you guys too."

The silence at the end of the line told him that he'd taken to long to answer. Behind him he could hear the roar of the crowd.

X

Mattie paced back and forth in the room.

"Would you cut that out?" Paige muttered.

"I can't. I'm worried."

"God! Then call him."

"What if he's out with his mates? I don't want to look like a clingy girlfriend."

"Then stop pacing!"

"I can't!" Mattie rounded on her. "You know that I can't stop moving when I'm nervous."

Paige handed grabbed her cell phone. "Here." She held it out to Mattie. "Call him. Then you'll know that he's fine. And then you can stop pacing."

Mattie took the phone. "You really think I should call him?"

"Yes! For the love of God, please!"

Finding his number in the address book, Mattie pressed the call button.

Paige watched her closely.

Mattie frowned. "It's engaged."

Paige grinned. "Then we know he's alive and well. So stop with the pacing."

Mattie sat down, still listening to the engaged tone. "Who is he talking to?"

X

Here he was racing for his life, hotly pursued by members of the anti mutant faction of his home town. And his mother was giving him a lecture.

It was almost comical. If he wasn't pretty sure, no make that certain, that these guys would kill him if they got the chance. What was one more dead mutant?

"Mom, really. This is not a good time. Can I call you back later?"

"It's never a good time. We need to talk about this, Bobby. Your father getting himself hurt. Well… If it helps us be more of a family then maybe it has a purpose."

Bobby looked back over his shoulder at the HOM members. The layer of ice that he'd spread across the road was slowing them down. But it didn't seem to have put them off. They wanted mutant blood and they were going to have it. He could hear the revving of engines as they made it across the ice as fast as they could.

"We want you to really think about coming home. Mr Ryes needs a new assistant in his office. Oh I know that it's not very glamorous. But it would get you on the first rung of the ladder."

Turning, Bobby fired a volley of icicles at his pursuers. "Mom. I am not going to work for Mr Ryes! Whoever the hell he is!"

He had the satisfaction of seeing three of his icicles pierce the tyres of the cars. That should slow them down for a bit.

"Well you don't need that job. Any job would be a start."

Bobby groaned. He'd had enough. "Mom. I have a job. I'm an X-Man. I save lives." And with that he cut her off. Stowing his phone back in his bag he turned his attention to the members of HOM. X-Men saved lives. They didn't take them. Strange that it was his own words that had got through to him, where everyone else's had failed. Still… Just because he wasn't going to hurt anybody didn't mean he couldn't have any fun with them.

He raced back towards the members of HOM, who were struggling with their vehicles. Then wound round and round them creating layer upon layer of ice. He left a small gap at the top of his makeshift tent.

"Have fun getting out of that one guys." He called down to them, giving them a cheery wave before disappearing off again. It was time to go home. It was time to go and see Mattie.

X

Mattie padded down the corridor. It was dark, but she hadn't bothered to turn on the hall light. By now she knew her way around the Institute blindfolded. She knocked softly on the door. Then louder.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open she stepped inside.

"Kurt?"

"Ja? Mattie? What is wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I had a bad dream."

Kurt sat up and blinked at her. He was suddenly thrown back to the first night they'd met. Apparently Mattie remembered that too. The one who looked like a demon was the one who could keep demons at bay. How ironic.

He beckoned her over. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Mattie shrugged as she sat down on the bed. "It's about Bobby. He was getting hurt."

Kurt nodded. He knew that this was a fear that haunted Mattie during the day. No wonder it had turned up in her dreams. But dreams she had no control over. She couldn't push it away and think of other things.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Can I stay here with you for a bit?"

He nodded again and moved over so that she could slip into bed beside him.

Mattie curled up next to him. Kurt was all fury, like a giant teddy bear. She snuggled up against him and listened to the rhythmic drum of his heart beat.

Kurt kept a watchful eye on her; he hadn't notice before how much she was shaking. Whatever had happened in the dream, it had scared her. He wrapped a protective arm around her. Well, if it helped let her stay here for a while. He'd calm her fears and then she could head back to bed to get some sleep.

This thought was still drifting though his brain as he fell asleep.


	15. Homecoming

Been a while. But I'm back. Here's the next chapter, for your enjoyment

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**Homecoming**

Bobby parked his car in the garage and took a second to realize where he was. Home. He'd never have admitted it out loud. But the Xavier Institute was home. He slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way round to the front of the house. He was tired. Rather than stay and fight it out with his parents he'd decided to come home. He wanted to find Mattie, give her a kiss and then go straight to bed.

He dumped his bag by the door. The Institute was unusually quiet. Of course that was because it was a Saturday. Bobby had no idea what a normal Saturday morning was like here. He never got up until after 12. He almost took a moment to savor it. But he was too knackered. He made his way upstairs and gently pushed opened Mattie's door. Paige was still asleep, but Mattie was missing. Bobby smiled slightly as he closed the door over. Where was she? Up early for some breakfast? He'd surprise her. He headed back down stairs and found Rahne and Jamie already up.

"Hey guys."

"Bobby!" Jamie leapt about in excitement. "You're back."

"How is your father?" Rahne asked.

Bobby grinned as he tousled Jamie's hair, much to the younger boy's annoyance. "Fine. He's home from the hospital now."

Rouge and Kitty walked in and greeted Bobby warmly. "It's like good to have you home." Kitty told him.

"Yeah. Mattie's been moping, without you." Rouge added.

"Say. Have any of you seen Mattie?" Bobby asked. "She's not it her room."

"She's in Kurt's room." Rahne told him.

Bobby frowned. "Kurt's room?"

Rahne smiled and tapped her nose. "This never lies."

Bobby shrugged. "I guess I'd better go and find her then. Catch you guys later."

"What is Mattie doing in Kurt's room?" Kitty wondered.

She and Rouge exchanged glances.

Rahne watched them. "Should I not have said anything?" She asked nervously.

Rouge glanced up. "Ah don't know. We'll soon see."

X

Bobby raised his hand to knock on Kurt's door and found himself hesitating. What was Mattie doing with Kurt this early in the morning? He mentally shook himself. Stop being a jerk. He didn't have to assume the worst. Still… He knocked, and instead of waiting, walked straight in.

The sight that met his eyes was enough to leave him frozen, speechless to the spot. Mattie lay enclosed in Kurt's arms, sound asleep. The strap of Mattie's vest top had slid down her arm leaving her bare shoulder tucked in against the fur of Kurt's chest. It all looked very cozy. His girlfriend. In bed with one of his mates. He couldn't believe what was before his eyes. How could they do this to him?

Kurt stirred; Bobby's knock had obviously been enough to wake him. Sleepily he blinked open his golden eyes. They widened as he spotted Bobby.

"Bobby?" He glanced about him and took in the position that he and Mattie were in. "Bobby…"

"Save it Wagner." Bobby cut him off.

"But, Bobby…"

"I said save it!" Bobby roared.

Mattie stretched in Kurt's arms as the raised voices woke her. She opened her eyes and smiled with obvious joy as she saw Bobby.

"Bobby. Your back." She exclaimed in delight

"Clearly earlier than you were expecting." He returned coldly.

"What?" Mattie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bobby…" Kurt tried again.

"You little whore!" Bobby spat at Mattie, ignoring Kurt completely. "And to think that I was actually looking forward to seeing you."

"Bobby I…" Mattie held out her arms to him. She glanced about her and could see that it looked bad. She needed to make him listen to her so that she could explain everything.

"Don't talk to me!" Bobby shouted. "Bitch!" With that he iced up and slid on his ice slide out the windows on to the balcony and off into the grounds.

"Bobby!" Mattie leapt out of bed and raced to the balcony. She could see Bobby's ice slide stretching into the distance. She put one foot on the balcony, then glanced down at her feet. "Shit!" She raced out the door in a blur.

Kurt fell back against the pillows of his bed. That had not gone well. He didn't blame Bobby for getting the facts mixed up. He just hoped that he had a chance to explain it to Amanda before someone else did.

In a blur Mattie was back. She perched on the edge of his bed while she pulled on her sneakers and laced them firmly. "Sorry about this, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged. "I am sorry too. I wish I had known what to say. He didn't want to listen to me."

"I'll make him listen to me." Mattie told him as she stood up. "If I have to beat him senseless first."

With that she raced across the room and leapt on the edge of the balcony. Then she launched herself into the open air.

"Mattie!" Kurt teleported himself out of bed and on to the balcony. He was in time to see her land. She rolled with the impact, rose to her feet and took off after Bobby, following the glinting trail of ice.

Shaking his head, Kurt headed back into his room. Two figures ghosted through his door. He found himself confronted with Kitty and Rogue. Rogue was glaring at him and even Kitty looked stern.

"Alright, Kurt." Kitty began. "Spill."

"We want to know what's going on." Rouge backed her up.

Kurt sighed. You couldn't breathe in this place without someone noticing. But at least they seemed prepared to listen to him. He had a feeling that Mattie was going to find it harder to get Bobby to listen to her.

X

Mattie raced after Bobby, cursing herself for the time it had taken to put her shoes on. But she had learnt the hard way not to attempt super speed, outside in bare feet. Bruce Willis' feet in Die Hard had nothing on her feet after that. She'd limped for days. But putting her sneakers on had delayed her. Of course the alternative was that she wouldn't have been able to follow him at all. But rational thoughts like that had no place in her head right now. She needed to catch up to Bobby and to explain. He was obviously hurt. And certainly he believed that he had good reason to be. She'd been so glad to see him. Alive and well, not hurt like in her dream, that she hadn't even thought about where she was or what it would look like to him. Of course he'd reacted badly. She was in bed with someone else. How was he to know that it was all perfectly innocent? Not that she wouldn't enjoy knocking some sense into him. He should have let her explain rather than just run off.

Abruptly the ice trail vanished. No sign of Bobby. He didn't want to be found. Tough. Studying the terrain like Wolverine had taught them, Mattie spotted the grass that had most recently been trampled. He'd gone that way. She'd paid attention in the tracking lessons; she followed his trail, slowly but surely

The sound of cursing told her where Bobby was. He was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Mattie watched him for a while then stepped out where he could see her.

Bobby glared at her, and it was all she could do not to take a step back from the hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, stopping his pacing to continue glaring at her.

"To talk to you." Mattie didn't move from where she stood.

"I don't think there is anything left to talk about." Bobby continued talking as though they were discussing the weather.

Mattie glared at him, her temper rising. "You've had your say, now it's my turn."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say." Bobby told her, turning away and stalking off. "Whatever lies you concocted."

"Well you're going to listen." In a blur Mattie was in front of him. "Nothing happened."

"You expect me to believe that!" He snapped.

Mattie savored her victory; she'd shaken him out of his cold meaningless words. Outwardly she glared harder at him. "Yes I expect you to believe that, because it's true."

"So you and Kurt just happened to be in bed with each other, while I was away. And I'm meant to believe that it is all completely innocent? Try again."

"Yes I was in bed with Kurt, yes it looks bad. I went to Kurt's room last night…."

"Save it." Bobby told her, icing up. "I don't want to hear it."

Mattie didn't give him the chance to get away again. Whirling she landed a kick in his midsection that landed him on his back. In shook he stopped icing himself up.

"This looks familiar." She muttered, a smile tweaking at her lips.

Bobby didn't find it funny. He leapt to his feet with a roar. "What the hell do you think your doing!"

"Knocking some sense into you."

"You little bitch!" Bobby threw himself at her and Chase and Iceman went into battle.

They danced around each other, parrying blows and forcing the other to step back. Bobby's anger lent strength to his blows and he saw Mattie stagger slightly at the ferocity with which he attacked her. Part of him wanted to smash her face in, it would serve her right. But he still couldn't get past the fact that he loved her, and he couldn't believe that he was fighting her. This was Mattie, his girlfriend. What the hell was he doing?

Mattie had no idea what Bobby was doing. Only that he wasn't pulling his punches. She had to watch her back the whole time. Maybe encouraging Bobby to physically fight with her hadn't been the greatest idea.

"Why did you do it then?" Bobby yelled as he threw a punch at her. "Was I not good enough for you? Wagner had more to offer?"

Mattie skipped out of his reach and spun to block his next blow.

"Don't be an idiot!" She snapped, trying to sneak a blow under his defense. "I only went to see Kurt because I was worried about you."

"Yeah. Right!" Bobby replied. "At least try to come up with convincing lies."

Mattie redoubled her attacks. "Have I ever lied to you?" She asked him furiously. "Have I _ever _lied to you?"

Bobby shrugged and was rewarded with a glancing blow from Mattie. He shook it off and struck back at her. "How would I know?"

Mattie stepped back from the fight. She dropped her hands down to her sides. "I went to see Kurt because I had a nightmare." She told him quietly.

Despite himself, Bobby listened to her.

"I've been worried about you since you went. And last night I dreamt that you were being hurt." She pursed her lips together trying to control her voice which hinted at tears. She took a deep breath and carried on. "I woke up terrified." Her eyes snapped up to meet his. "Terrified, Bobby. I was so sure that it was true."

Bobby said nothing. Last night he'd been running for his life from the members of HOM.

"And you weren't here." Mattie managed to glare at him. "I was alone and I was scared and you weren't here. So I went to see Kurt."

"Why?" Bobby couldn't stop the anger in his voice.

"When Jean and Kurt found me." Mattie told him. "The night that I was outed as a mutant. I'd had a nightmare and Kurt had comforted me. He looked after me and told me that it was going to be alright." She looked at Bobby.

Bobby said nothing.

"Last night. When I was scared. I went to Kurt. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Neither of us did. He's got Amanda for God's sake. Do you think that he has the slightest interest in me?"

Again she looked to Bobby for a response. Again Bobby said nothing. He was starting to think that he'd jumped to conclusions.

"When I saw you this morning. I was so glad to see you." Mattie smiled at him. "I'm still glad. Thank God you're safe. I just wanted to kiss you all over." She managed a sly smile. "And then you had to get all furious and not listen." She watched him warily and judged that he could take some teasing. "And now I've had to kick your butt…"

Bobby grinned at her. Pushing her luck as always. He had to admire her spirit. He wasn't even sure that he'd forgiven her. And here she was inviting him to play a game.

He took a step towards her, she didn't flinch. God! The trust that she had in him. Only a few moments ago they were pounding on each other. And he honestly couldn't say, in that moment of fury, whether he would have tried to seriously harm her had he had the opportunity. And yet here she was, not moving.

He took another step towards her. "Nothing happened?"

She shook her head.

He took another step and reached out and took hold of her bare shoulder. He'd missed her. "Nothing?"

She shook her head again.

"And did you really kick my butt?"

A wide grin spilled across her face, then turned into an innocent smile as she nodded.

Bobby closed the gap between them and lowered his face to hers.

"Really?"

Mattie nodded again, unconsciously licking her lips.

Bobby stifled a groan; he couldn't tease her when she did things like that. He brushed his lips against hers.

"Really?"

Mattie grinned. "Yeah, and it was fun." Then she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

Bobby poured all the passion and feeling that he had into that kiss. The fervor with which Mattie clung to him told him that she really had missed him. He let his hands reacquaint themselves with her body as his tongue teased hers. He'd almost lost this. That thought made him pull Mattie closer to him. He'd come so close. And it would have been his own stupid fault. No one to blame but himself. And possibly Mattie. He pulled back from her.

"It was a stupid thing to do Mats."

She bowed her head in acknowledgment. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Next time you have a bad dream, you come to me. Alright?"

"You'd better not go away then."

He pulled her close again. "No, I'd better not." He said, kissing her again.

X

Rouge watched from the window as Bobby and Mattie walked back to the mansion.

"Looks like you're off the hook."

Kurt and Kitty leapt up to see for themselves.

Kurt threw himself back on his bed with a sigh. "Thank God!"

"I'll bet he's still, kinda made at you, Kurt." Kitty said. Seeing the way that Bobby was eyeing Kurt's window.

Rouge waved back, and Bobby scowled and looked away. She turned to her brother. "Just talk to him at some point. Not today. But soon. We all have to live together, so try and make up, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Ja."

Kitty gave a smile and phased through the floor to go and greet Bobby again.

X

Bobby and Mattie where in the hall where Ray was greeting Bobby.

"Glad you're back man. We missed you round here."

Bobby grinned back at Ray and then cast his eye around for Paige. "Where's your lady love?"

Ray shrugged. "Around. Somewhere."

"Ray." Mattie wailed. "You've only just got up. How can you possibly have found time to have an argument already?"

Ray shrugged. "Ask her."

"Ask me what?" Paige asked joining the group and slipping her arm around Ray.

As one the group watched Ray's reaction.

"What you doing?"

Paige frown, giving you a morning hug. She stood on tip toes to give him a kiss. "Morning."

Ray exchanged looks with Bobby, something to do with the fickle nature of girls, then decided that he couldn't be bothered to continue the argument.

He kissed her back. "Morning. And look what the morning dragged in."

Paige grinned at Bobby. "I knew there had to be a reason for Mattie to be out of bed so early."

Bobby laughed and gave Mattie a squeeze. Mattie felt her skin start to heat. She hadn't thought, she hadn't realized. Poor Bobby. Everyone was going to know. You couldn't keep secrets in a place like this. And it didn't do a lot for his image.

She took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze; Bobby carried her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. She was forgiven. Too bad she couldn't forgive herself. Think before you act, she chastised her herself.


	16. Visitor

Thanks to Agent-G: Your suport is really valued. PS: I've changed the tk thing. Thnaks for that.

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**Visitor**

Kurt was quick to apologies to Bobby. Bobby for his part took the apology gracefully and told Kurt that he didn't blame him. Mattie had made it clear to him that nothing had happened and he just wanted to forget the whole thing. Not easy when the whole Institute was buzzing with the gossip.

Through Jean and Scott the Professor had reiterated that students should sleep in their own rooms. Bobby rolled his eyes as Scott repeated this message for the third time. Mattie sat next to him trying to look inconspicuous. She wasn't being mentioned by name, but she had a pretty good idea that the Professor knew. Great. Something else to look forward to discussing in their counseling sessions. Although, to give him his due, he was okay as headmasters went. He never treated them unfairly. They always knew why he was acting the way he did. He was kind of cool really.

X

They all started the count down the final days of school. With only two weeks left to go Jean and Scott where panicking like mad about their college courses. One or other of them was constantly stomping out of their room and telling them to all shut up. Jean in particular suffered, as the stress elevated her level of telepathy. She was constantly rounding on people when they hadn't said anything. In the end she took all her notes, her books and her lap top to the lower levels of the Institute and set up a desk in the hanger bay.

Logan was pushing them even harder in training sessions; he knew that the second the summer arrived no one would want to do anything. The training sessions didn't stop, but he could never get them to work. He growled about it to anyone who would listen. "Damn kids. You'd think that when they didn't have to go to school they could work harder on their training." To his displeasure none of the students seemed to follow this logic.

The Professor, Ororo and Mr McCoy found themselves inundated with requests for help with homework projects that were suddenly due. When questioned as to the date of when the project had been set the students all developed sudden memory loss.

X

They arrived home from school of Friday and Tabby gave a whoop of excitement. "Only a week to go! This time next week, we are free!"

Ray and Sam cheered and proceeded to do a celebratory lap of the hallway. Tabby chased after them while the others laughed and cheered.

Bobby watched Mattie roaring with laughter as Ray and Sam continued to evade Tabby. Totally caught up in the heady happiness of the moment he swept her off her feet and into a kiss that any romantic film would have been proud to produce. Mattie giggled as he kissed her and she wound her arms around his neck.

"Robert Drake!"

Bobby looked up to see who was teasing him this time. The imposing figure standing in the doorway glared at him.

"Mom?"

Mrs Drake gave him a look that could have firmly established her as Icewoman. "Put that young woman down."

The unspoken words 'You don't know where she's been' hung in the air.

Restoring Mattie to her feet, Bobby took a step towards his mom. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course." Mrs Drake told him. She looked around Bobby to where Mattie stood. One eyebrow went up as she took in Mattie's baggy jeans and Save Ferris t-shirt. The other went up as it noticed the gap between the bottom of Mattie's t-shirt and the top of her jeans. Self-consciously Mattie wrapped her arms around her stomach. "And who is this?"

"This is Mattie, my-"

"Mattie?" Mrs Drake sniffed. "What kind of name is that for a girl?"

"It's short for Matilda." Mattie said stepping forward and offering her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs Drake."

Mrs Drake ran her eye over Mattie again and then accepted her hand. "So you're a, a mutant too, are you?"

Mattie nodded, feeling very intimidated. Mrs Drake was enough to intimidate anyone. And Mattie really really wanted Bobby's mother to like her.

"Well, you hide it well enough I suppose."

There was the sound of indrawn breath as the rest of the students reacted to Mrs Drake's words.

Tabby stepped forward, but Amara put a restraining hand on her arm. Shaking it off Tabby turned on her heel and marched out of the hallway. "I'm so out of here."

"Right with you." Jubilee followed her, giving Mrs Drake a reproachful look as she left.

The rest of them soon followed suit. Paige, Sam and Ray gave Mattie and Bobby a look of apology as they went.

If Mrs Drake noticed the effect that she had, she didn't show it. She turned to Bobby. "So, aren't you glad to see me?"

Bobby hesitated, his mother narrowed her eyes.

"Yes of course I am Mom." He said springing forward to give her a hug.

Mattie stepped back, relieved to have been rescued from Mrs Drake's scrutiny.

"Why the visit? Bobby was asking. "Is Dad okay to be left?"

"Your cousin is looking after him. And I wanted to talk to you. You left so suddenly."

"Well, you know. I had to get back to school." Bobby told her.

"Yes of course." Mrs Drake ran her gaze around the Institute before finally coming to rest on Mattie. "School."

"I'll leave you to catch up." Mattie said, smiling at Bobby and struggling not to curtsy to Mrs Drake.

"Actually, Matilda dear." Mrs Drake said.

"It's Mattie not-"

Mrs Drake carried on over the top of her. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you."

Mattie froze like a rabbit in headlights.

"Perhaps you could show me the grounds." Mrs Drake suggested.

Mattie found herself nodding and leading her out to the garden.

"So. Mom. What's up?" Bobby asked.

"No, dear. I'd like to talk to Matilda alone."

"It's not Ma-" Mattie tried again.

"Woman to woman." Mrs Drake flashed a smile at Bobby. "You just run along and find your friends."

Bobby watched as him mother drew Mattie firmly along with her. There was nothing he could do. He dropped his head into his hands. This was not happening. He needed to think of something. Think, think, think.

_Got it! _

X

Bobby came flying into the Rec room, where Scott and Jean where sitting together taking some time off from their work.

"Jean! I need you!"

Jean looked up, startled. "What?"

"My Mom. She's taken Mattie off to have a talk, woman to woman." Bobby paced the room franticly. "I _need_ to know what they're saying. You're a telepath. I need you to listen in for me. Tell me what they're saying."

"Bobby." Jean frowned. "I can't just eavesdrop on people."

"Of course you can." Bobby told her wildly. "You just point your brain at them and listen. It's easy."

"Bobby. I can't do that." Jean protested.

"It's not ethical." Scott backed her up. "How would you feel if we did the same to you?"

Bobby waved that away as inconsequential. "But they're out there. And they are going to be talking about me. And there are some things that should just not be talked about by your girlfriend and your mother. She's going to tell her about me and then… I'll be lucky if I get off with just a lecture. I'll be in the dog house for weeks."

"Bobby." Scott said calmingly. "I'm sure that Mattie will be very discreet in what she says to your mom."

"Mattie? Who's worried about Mattie! What the hell is my Mom going to say?"

X

"So Matilda."

"It's-"

"What do you do?"

Mattie frowned at the question. What did she do? What kind of a question was that?"

"What do I do?"

Mrs Drake looked down at her. "Yes, dear. That's what I asked."

"Do you mean my powers?"

Mrs Drake screwed up her face as though she had encountered a bad smell. "No."

Mattie bit her lip nervously.

"What are you planning to do with your life? What are your aspirations?

"I want to become a full member of the X-Men." Mattie told her. Surely Mrs Drake would know that. That was why they were here after all. To learn about their powers and abilities, to help people.

"Oh yes. That little club that you have here." Mrs Drake gave a small smile. "Bobby is always going on about that."

Mattie blinked in confusion. Club?

"I meant, what area of work are you interested in? What do you see yourself doing when you leave college? What do your parents do?"

When she left college? Mattie would be happy just to get to college. That was what she was working towards. Leave school, go to college. She hadn't got any further than that in her forward plans. Mrs Drake thought that the X-Men were a club?

"I… Well… I…"

Mrs Drake nodded encouragingly. "Yes?"

"Working. I guess. I mean… I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

"Oh." Mrs Drake's lips became a thin line of disappointment. "And how do you're parents feel about this?"

"Actually it's just me and my dad."

"Single parent family. Hmmmmm. And what does he do?"

X

Unethical? Bobby shook his head. What did Summers know anyway? He needed someone with a little less morals. But who? Jean was a telepath. Her power was practically created for eavesdropping. Who else was there? Sam? No. Ray? No. Paige? She could pose as a garden statue, if she husked to stone. But there was no way to guarantee that his mom and Mattie would stand near her. It needed to be someone who could move with them. Damn Jean and her morals. He was running out of options.

X

Mattie watched as Tabitha raced across the grass with five Jamie's in hot pursuit. She could hear Jamie's shouts to Tabby. Right then she would have given just about anything to be part of that game. Instead she was trapped in this conversation with Bobby's mother. He was going to pay big time for this. Nothing would please this woman. Not her plans for the future. Not the subjects that she was studying. Not her father. Not her father's job.

She thought that the X-Men were a club?

That was the point that Mattie kept coming back to. She kept getting stuck on it. Her greatest goal. The thing that she wanted most in her life. Was dismissed by this woman as a silly little club. How could you deal with that? She was going to hurt Bobby when she got her hands on him. How could he subject her to this?

X

Bobby found the others grouped in the kitchen. Cleaning out the cupboards of anything even slightly resembling junk food. As usual they were also deep in discussion.

"You are kidding me?" Ray said waving his chip wildly for emphasis. "Flipper was a dolphin. Alright? A dolphin. Take away the sea and he's completely stuck."

Sam nodded his agreement. "Whoever heard of a dolphin on land?"

"He was still the best of the three." Jubilee argued back. "He was the most intelligent. Who ever heard of an intelligent kangaroo? Skippy was a thick as two planks."

"He just bounced about a bit." Rahne added.

"Where as Flipper did what exactly?" Sam asked. "He wasn't doing rocket science or anything like that. He was jumping though hoops."

"What about Lassie then." Ray said. "Dogs are intelligent. Right? And dogs can swim. That counts out Flipper."

"Oh yeah. Cause Lassie would be great at fighting off sharks." Rahne pointed out.

"Lassie." Bobby said. "Of course. Lassie."

As one the group gave him a confused look.

X

"You see Matilda."

"Mattie." Mattie said without any real hope that Mrs Drake would listen.

"We have great hopes for Bobby. We believe that he has the potential to do anything that he puts his mind to."

Mattie smiled slightly. At least when it came to Bobby they were in agreement. Mrs Drake seemed to idolize him as much as she did.

"We just have to point his mind and his talent in the right direction."

Mattie nodded along with what she said. How much longer was this talk going to go on for? Surely Mrs Drake was going to get to what ever point she was heading for some time. All she could do was hope that it was some time soon.

She looked up as she heard barking. Bounding towards them was Rahne fully transformed into a wolf. She wagged her tail and trotted up.

Mrs Drake recoiled slightly.

"It's okay." Mattie reassured her. "She's…" Something caught her eye. Rahne was wearing a collar. Why would she be wearing a collar? "A very good dog?"

Rahne barked and winked at Mattie.

Mrs Drake didn't seem inclined to agree. But she continued walking. Mattie followed her, her hand resting on Rahne's back. She'd seen that collar before. It belonged to Jubilee. Or rather it had belonged to her dog. Mattie had seen it hanging up in Jubes' room. Why was Rahne wearing it? Why was she pretending to be a dog? He hand played with the collar. There was a slip of paper attached to it. Tucked into the inside of the collar. Keeping an eye on Mrs Drake to make sure she wasn't watching, Mattie pulled it out. It was a note. It was just one word.

Sorry

She ruffled Rahne's fur. "Who let you out?" She asked. Making her voice the silly sort that people always used when they were talking to animals. "Did Bobby let you out?"

Rahne barked and nodded her head.

"Matilda?" Mrs Drake drew her attention back to the conversation.

Mattie flashed her a smile as she slipped the note into the pocket of her jeans.

"The important point that I am making is that Bobby is going to make something of himself. He needs to be supported in this goal."

Mattie nodded.

"He needs to have the right sort of support."

Again Mattie nodded.

Mrs Drake smiled at her. "I feel that… Well… I'm not sure that you would be offering Bobby the support that he needs."

Mattie frowned. What was this?

"Has Bobby ever mentioned Isabella Sates to you?"

"No. Should he have?"

"The Sates' are very good friends of ours. Isabella and Bobby grew up together. We have high hopes for them." She looked at Mattie's face and continued quickly. "Nothing has ever been formalized, but it is the fondest wish of both our families that Isabella and Bobby would someday link out families together."

Mattie said nothing, just stared incredulously at her.

"Which is why I feel it my duty to tell you all this. Bobby and Isabella have often displayed a fondness for each other. And her father would leave the firm to Bobby. So you see, Isabella can offer his the support that he needs." She paused to see that her words were getting through to Mattie. "The right support."

Beside her Mattie could feel Rahne's hackles rising, a low grown rumbled in her throat.

This was nuts. This woman was nuts. She could feel her own anger rising. She'd put up with Mrs Drake's company and conversation for this? To be told she wasn't good enough? Well screw that!

"You're kidding right?"

Mrs Drake didn't answer.

"Get out! This isn't the eighteenth century. You can't just betrothal Bobby off like that. You can't choose who he does of doesn't go out with. He's your son not some puppet!"

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Good." Mattie told her. "Because I sure as hell don't!"

"Bobby is going to find himself a very good job and a nice wife. Once he gets all this mutant business out of his system."

"Out of his system!"

"He'll do very well for himself. With a nice normal girl."

"Normal girl!"

Mattie could barely believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. Normal." Mrs Drake's voice had risen and her words were coming faster. "Not a mutant."

Mattie gasped like she'd been slapped. The fires of her temper leapt into full blaze. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Rahne gave a small whine and took off across the grounds.

X

Bobby was waiting impatiently, pacing around the kitchen. The others had long since given up trying to calm him down. They just let him pace.

Rahne came bounding in and disappeared into the other room where her clothes were. Everyone looked up as she entered the room.

Bobby whirled to face her. "So?"

Rahne grinned at him. "Did you know that you are going to marry Isabella Sates?"

"Shit!" Bobby started for the door. "Where are they?"

Rahne pointed. "Just follow the yelling."

"Shit." Bobby took off at a run.

X

"Bobby is not going to be a mutant. He is going to be better than that."

"Bobby is a mutant! There is nothing you can do about it."

Mrs Drake shook her head stubbornly.

Mattie's fists balled as she struggled with how to get it though to this woman. "You can't stop being female. He can't stop being a mutant. I can't stop being a mutant."

"The world of science is improving every day."

"You're crazy!"

"My son is going to marry Isabella Sates and he is going to do well for himself."

"Is that all you care about? That he makes money? What about what makes him happy? What about what he wants?"

"This union was planned from the first time that they met. This is what he wants."

"You don't know what he wants!" Mattie told her. "You don't know him at all. If you did you wouldn't be telling me that this is what he wants."

"Oh and I suppose you do know."

"I have a fair idea. But I'm going to leave it up to him. Let Bobby do what he wants. It's his choice."

"A child's viewpoint. Bobby doesn't know what he wants. He needs guidance."

"That's not guidance. That's a prison sentence. You can't just marry him off."

"Ah ha!" Mrs Drake drew herself up. "So not we have it. You are jealous. No doubt you thought that Bobby really cared for you."

"He does care for me." Mattie told her, holding herself rigidly still. The tiny seeds of doubt eating away at her, despite her best efforts to hold them back.

"Let me tell you. When he is reunited with Isabella you will not even be a memory. You are nothing to him."

"Wrong." She shook her head. "You're wrong."

Mrs Drake gave an evil smile. "What? You thought that the two of you would go off and get married? Not a chance."

"I never thought that far ahead." Mattie felt a faint plucking of fear. She was seventeen, way too young to be thinking about marriage. All she knew was that she loved Bobby. He was pig headed and stubborn. And he drove her crazy. But he was sweet and funny. And he drove her wild.

Mrs Drake rolled her eyes. "Just be a good little girl and leave my son alone. I've told you once, Matilda. Don't make me tell you again."

Anger leapt up to be the foremost emotion in Mattie again. "My name is Mattie." She ground out though clenched teeth. "And you have no idea about anything to do with you son." She managed a mirthless laugh. "I almost feel sorry for you."

"I know enough to make sure that Bobby has what he wants."

"You don't know what he wants!"

"I know enough to know that he'd do well to be rid of you!"

Mattie grinned, like a shark. She raised an eyebrow. "Try it. I dare you." Behind Mrs Drake she could see Bobby running towards them. "I think we're done here."

"I'm not through with you yet young lady!" Mrs Drake snapped.

Mattie smiled at her over her shoulder as she walked away. "But I am more than done talking to you."

Bobby stopped when he reached Mattie. "Are you alright?"

Mattie cast a glance back at Mrs Drake who was hurrying over. "See me later?"

Bobby nodded and turned his attention to his mother.

Mattie heard raised voices as she walked back to the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think that my summary could do with some work. Any ideas/suggestions. Answers on a postcard. Or you could just email me ;o)


	17. Makes Me Want To Scream

Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Two chapters in one day! Not bad!

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**Makes Me Want To Scream**

"Who the hell does she think she is!"

Bobby stood in the doorway. Mattie was pacing back and forth in her room like a caged tiger. Not a bad analogy considering. She was mad, anyone could see that.

"No really. I want to know. Where does she get off talking to me like that?"

"Mattie." Bobby took a step into the room. "I know you're angry."

"Trust me. Angry doesn't even begin to describe it!"

"And she had no right to talk to you like that."

Mattie stopped pacing long enough to give him a withering glare. "You think!"

Bobby watched as she started pacing again. He was exhausted. Stressing about what his mother might or might not be saying to Mattie. Finding out what his mother was saying. Having to try and stop her. Finding Mattie and his mother almost at each others throats. Fighting with his mom. Now he had to try and deal with Mattie. And she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Mattie."

She glared at him. "Yes?"

Struggling to control his own temper, Bobby tried to calm her down. "I can't take back what she said. But I can tell you that it came from her, not me."

Mattie ignored him. "Has she gone yet?"

Bobby took a deep breath. "No. She says it's too late. So she's going to stay here and go back tomorrow."

"What?" Mattie rounded on him. "She's still here?"

Bobby nodded. Personally he wanted his mother out the way as well. He cast his mind back to the flaming row that the two of them had had in the garden. He'd really let her have it. And it was water off a ducks back. She barely even listened. She was so wrapped up in her own little world, that she didn't notice his. Bobby shook his head. There was no way of dealing with his mom. You just had to ignore her. She drove him up the wall, and that was on a good day. Now she seemed on this crusade to split him and Mattie up. He could barely stand to be in the same room as her. Isabella. For Christ's sake! He'd never felt anything for Izzy. And he was almost certain that she'd never been interested in him. They'd known all about their parent's plans and hopes, but they'd both assumed that it would all blow over.

"Bobby I know she's you mom and I'm sorry. But…" Mattie couldn't complete her sentence. Instead she gave a muffled cry of fury and started pacing again.

"Who does she think she is!"

Bobby rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while.

"She thinks that the X-Men are some sort of 'club'. Did you know that?"

Bobby nodded. "I just let her think that. I've given up trying to explain. She never listens anyway."

"And you've got to give up being a mutant!" Mattie continued.

Bobby nodded again. He'd been thought all this with his mom before. This was all new for Mattie.

"And you've got to get a 'proper' job. Which your new _wife_ will support you in!"

Bobby sat himself on Mattie's bed and watched her pace.

"And you'll be making lots of money. So your happiness is guaranteed. Because everybody knows that to be happy all you need is money!"

Bobby lay back on the bed. He didn't even need to be here.

"And you most certainly will not be going out with a mutant! Oh no. You'll be with a nice normal girl!"

Now we were getting to it.

"You'll be married to this Isabella." Mattie practically spat her name. "Who is perfect and wonderful! And whose daddy runs everything!"

This was it. This was the bit that had wound Mattie up so tight.

"And who the fuck is Isabella anyway?"

Bobby looked up at the angel of wrath that stood over him. Apparently she wanted an answer this time.

"She's an old childhood friend. We've know each other since we were kids."

Mattie stood with her hands on her hips. She raised an eyebrow. "And she's fucking amazing is she?"

Bobby shook his head. "No."

"And you and she are madly in love with each other are you?"

"No."

"And you've been in love with her since childhood have you?"

"No."

"And you are going to marry her are you?"

"No."

"And you are clearly just fucking about with me, until you go off to wedded bliss with the fucking wonderful Isabella!"

"No." Bobby stood up and took hold of Mattie's shoulders to give her a shake. "No."

She glared at him reproachfully, a petulant pout on her lips. Because she was upset or because he'd stopped her rant he couldn't tell.

"Mats. Izzy-"

"Izzy!" Her eyes lit up with fury at the pet name.

"Izzy and I are friends. I haven't seen her in years. She's living in France at the moment. Some sort of boarding school thing. I am not in love with her. I do not think she is amazing. And I am not going to marry her."

Mattie stood sulkily in his grip. "Really?"

"Really."

"And you're not just fucking about with me?"

"Mats." He said as reproachfully as he could.

She pouted again. Now she was sulking because he'd stopped her rant. He could tell by the way that her lips kept twitching, trying to become a smile. She was having to concentrate to keep the sulky expression on her face.

"She shouldn't have said those things to me."

He nodded. "True."

"And I'm not sorry for what I said. I don't care if she is your mom."

"I'm sure you were duly provoked."

"Damn right I was provoked!"

"Mats?"

Mattie met his eye, intrigued by his whining tone.

"Can we kiss and make up now?"

She couldn't stop the smile this time.

X

Mattie coped with the presence of Mrs Drake in the mansion, by not being in the same room with her. If Mrs Drake entered a room that Mattie was in, Mattie would dash out the room as super speed.

Ororo, who had taken on the task of entertaining Mrs Drake, smiled indulgently and murmured something about adolescent moods. Mrs Drake seemed more than happy to consider Mattie to be some juvenile delinquent who was obviously rude to her betters all the time.

She made the mistake of voicing this opinion at dinner. As it was a Friday night the students had created their own concoctions for supper. So it was only the Professor, Mr McCoy, Ororo, Logan and Mrs Drake who sat down to eat.

Her comments on Mattie caused Logan to growl and mutter something under his breath.

"What would make you make a statement like that, Mrs Drake?" Mr McCoy asked.

"She just seems a nasty piece of work to me." Mrs Drake said. "I wish that my Bobby hadn't gotten involved with her.

"I assure you that Mattie is a perfectly respectable student." The Professor said.

Mrs Drake raised an eyebrow. "Well I found her to be rude to the extreme."

The Professor, while not knowing the full details, knew enough to know that both Mattie's and Bobby's tempers had be sufficiently tried. He also suspected that he would have no trouble getting Mattie to divulge what had angered her. He could feel her anger still simmering just below the surface.

"I for one will be very glad when Bobby looses interest in her and finds himself a nice normal girl." She glanced around and suddenly seemed to remember where she was. "No offence of course."

Logan rumbled something that sounded like bigot, and got up from the table. "Excuse me, Charles."

Mrs Drake watched him go and tutted. Feeling the emotions being given off by those remaining at the dinner table, Xavier felt that tomorrow couldn't come quickly enough.

X

Logan found Mattie hiding out in the kitchen.

"Training session?"

Mattie flashed him a grin and leapt off her seat. Logan watched her race upstairs to grab her uniform.

X

Mattie leapt over obstacles, slid under mechanical arms that grabbed for her, rounded corners, skidded to a halt and raced in the opposite direction as a laser gun lined her up in its sights.

She took her fury out on everything and anything that got in her way. This made the world a lot safer for Mrs Drake. Still inwardly seething at the woman, Mattie made use of the added edge that anger gave her.

Logan watched her, she was reckless. Totally focused on smashing things, if she was knock down she got up and took a swipe at whatever had done it. This session was a good thing. Whatever that woman had said to her it had wound her up good. It wasn't part of his tough and mean persona to give a damn about what the students got up to. But Logan had seen the way that Bobby and Mattie were around each other. They were good for each other. Besides. As a tutor, he could give a damn about his students. And if one of them got this mad, got this reckless, this eager to smash stuff. Then it needed dealing with. That woman needed to go. If he'd thought that he could spend more that two minuets with her without trying to throttle her, he'd have offered to drive her home himself. Right now.

The doors behind him opened and he could smell Bobby.

"What's up ice pick?"

"She okay?"

Logan shrugged. "She will be. How about you? Heard you got it in the ear as well."

It was Bobby's turn to shrug. "I'm used to her. I learnt to deal with it. Mattie was unprepared."

"So?" Logan couldn't resist. "What's it all about?"

Bobby gave him a confused look.

"What's got her so riled?"

"Extensively? Pretty much everything my mom said. Predominantly? The fact that my mom mentioned this girl from back home. My mom wants me to marry her. She threw that in Mattie's face."

Logan nodded. That made sense. Mattie felt threatened and not by Bobby, that she could deal with. She was being threatened by someone who had a lot of sway over the way that Bobby thought.

"What do you think of this girl?"

"Nothing. She was a childhood friend. That's it."

"You tell Mattie that?"

"Of course."

Logan nodded again. And much as she believed him and as much as she would claim that she didn't care. It hurt to have Bobby's mom tell her that she just wasn't good enough. Poor kid.

"She'll get over it." He grunted at last. "Don't worry."

Bobby grinned. "You know Mats. Too fast for her own good. She can't hold a grudge for more that five minuets."

X

An invisible weight seemed to lift off the Institute as Mrs Drake left the next day. Bobby gave her a perfunctory hug goodbye. "Give my love to Dad."

"Come home and see us over the summer." She told him.

Bobby nodded. "I'll do my best."

Scowling over his shoulder at Mattie, Mrs Drake smiled at him. "I'll say hello to Isabella for you."

Bobby forced a grin onto his face, and fought to keep it from turning into a grimace. His mom wasn't a bad person. She just wanted something really badly. And she thought that if she pushed hard enough it would happen. But it wouldn't. It could never happen. Bobby couldn't just turn his back on the X-Men. One day that would get though to her. Until then he just had to grin and bare it.

"Bye Mom."

He mounted the front steps to wave at her as she drove off. Then he headed inside to where Mattie and the others had been watching from. Grinning he swept Mattie off her feet and into his arms.

"Now. Where were we?"

Mattie giggled at him as his lips captured hers.

"Yuck! Like, get a room!" Tabitha yelled at them.

X

Monday morning was greeted with less of a bleak mood that usual. This was the last Monday of the term. It was the beginning of the end. Even the teachers seemed to feel the excitement. Lessons were much less of a struggle.

Pietro was waiting for her when Mattie came out of math.

"What's up?" She asked as he fell into step with her. "Want me to kick you butt again?"

Pietro just sneered at her.

"No witty comments? No statements about how marvelous you are? Pietro are you ill?"

"Ha Ha, Drew." Pietro scowled at her.

"Come on then, what is it. I haven't got all day."

Mattie had long given up trying to figure out why Pietro shadowed her. Sometimes she wouldn't see him for weeks, and then he reappear at her side again.

"You an only child, Drew?"

"Yes."

"How'd you know?"

Mattie frowned. "Because my mother didn't have any more children. That's how I know."

"Sure?" He pressed.

"Yes I'm sure. God, just go bother someone else will you."

He gave her a withering look, then disappeared into the crowd. Mattie shook her head. That boy was messed up.

X

The week inched along until finally it was Friday. End of school. The whole summer to do nothing in.

This time everybody joined Sam and Ray in a lap of the hallway.

"It's here! It's here!" Jamie called out, multiplying in excitement.

"Weeks and weeks of free time!" Ray sang out.

"This is not a drill people!" Jubilee shouted out as she raced by for another lap. "Repeat. This is not a drill!"

"Why don't they put that energy to good use?" Logan muttered to Ororo as they watched the students racing around below them.

"And who is to say that they are not." She asked him, unable to resist the temptation to tease him.

Logan gave her a surly look.


	18. Ambush

Okay, first things first. A call out to all my reviewers. Thank you all for your comments. I've had loads in the last couple of days, that makes me very very happy. So I'm keen to get on to the next chapter. You guys all seem to really like Mattie. I'm kinda fond of her myself. And you all HATE Mrs Drake, although she totally deserves it.

Nightshadow67 – I know that I'm kinda stretching out the term, but I needed them to stay in school for a bit. Maybe they just have a really nasty school. This is a world with mutants in after all. Maybe they have crazy term times too. Really liked your takari by the way.

X00001 – What do you mean it isn't bad?! My story is way better than 'not bad'. Okay ego moment over. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the rest.

The Legendary Man Himself – I feel really bad for Bobby about his family. But when I started writing Mrs Drake that's how she came out. A bitch. But she is quite good fun to write so I can't really complain.

Agent G – Thanks for the telepathy/telekenisis thing by the way. That's just me typing to fast. Stupid Jean has to have both of them! You'll just have to wait and see what I have planned for Mattie and a certain other speedster.

Vicious Assassin – I hope you enjoy your reading over the weekend. There will be a test.

Lucy, Black Rose Apocalyps, Idypebsaby, Fireinu,– I'll keep writing if you keep reading. Keep letting me know what you think.

Anyone seeing all these guys names, check out their stories, there are some seriously talented writers out there.

I don't own the X-Men, those lucky lucky folks at Marvel do. I just own Mattie

Now, on with the story.

**Ambush**

The summer holiday took its toll on the X-students, freed from lessons the students were inclined to lounge around in bed rather than attend the training sessions. Logan grumbled, but rearranged the sessions for mid afternoon, and also late evening. Giving the students the chance to attend one a day, at some time in the day. No one dared skip one all together. Only the keenest, such as Scott, Jean and Evan, joined him for an early morning session.

As the weeks stretched out the students started to go home to visit family and friends. Mattie had spent a weekend at home with her dad, but he was snowed under with work at his job, and they are arranged for her to visit him for an extended stay later in the holiday. Her dad had been overly interested in the news of Bobby and wanted to know everything about her boyfriend. Mattie secretly felt that this was so that he could tell the mafia exactly how to remove Bobby from his only daughter's life.

"And he's good to you? He's not upset you at all?"

"No, Dad. He's wonderful. He's really good to me."

Her dad frowned. "I don't like the idea of you having a boyfriend."

"Dad." Mattie groaned.

He sighed. "I guess you're not five any more. You were always going to grow up some time. I guess I wasn't ready for you to be kissing boys yet."

"Dad! It's not like I've never kissed anyone before!"

His head snapped round to glare at her.

"I mean… At parties and you know… But Bobby… My boyfriend… Boyfriend kisses…" Mattie gave up blabbering and just stood looking up into his fiery gaze. "Am I in trouble?"

He sighed again. "No Honey you're not in trouble. He sounds like a nice enough boy. He hasn't done anything to upset you has he?"

Mattie rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time, no."

"Good. That's okay then."

Mattie grinned at her dad who seemed deep in thought about the downfall of his daughter.

X

Mattie grinned again as she remember her conversation with her dad.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Bobby asked glancing over from where he sat basking in the sun. Mattie had flopped down in the shade to cool off.

"Just thinking about my dad."

Bobby shuddered. "I am so not looking forward to meeting him. You being his only daughter. He is so going to hate me."

Mattie shrugged. "I'm sure he wont kill you too much."

She watched Kurt and Scott in the pool, playing a form of water polo. By mutual agreement most of the students were off visiting their families at the moment. This meant that in theory they'd all be back at the same time. The only ones left at the moment were her, Bobby, Kurt, Rahne, Rogue, Jamie and Scott. The Institute seemed completely deserted. Of course there were benefits, like being able to watch what she liked, not having to weight for the shower and not having to fight everyone for breakfast. Mattie sighed. But she was bored. They'd lounged around doing nothing. They'd taken off for day trips. They'd made scouting parties to the Mall. Jubilee and Amara had pretty much set up camp there. They'd seen almost every film on offer. She'd even got up early one morning to go to a training session. Now with the Institute so empty she was more bored then ever. One of the best things about living with so many people was that there was always something going on, even if it was just the latest argument about the remote control. Now, she was just bored. She sighed again.

Bobby nodded. "I see you and raise you." He told her sighing heavily himself.

X 

Logan stalked through the Institute searching for the students. Rahne and Rouge saw him coming and made themselves scarce. You could just tell by the look on his face that someone was going to suffer. Even Scott managed to manoeuvre himself out of Logan's way. Muttering something about some college work that he hadn't done yet. Jamie just turned tail and ran; whatever activity Logan had planned; he didn't want to do it. Mattie and Bobby, who were too busy making out on the couch to notice, were not so lucky.

"Frostbite, Roadrunner. Up and at 'em."

Startled Bobby and Mattie looked up guiltily.

"What's up?" Bobby asked

"Groceries."

Two confused faces stared up at him.

"What? You thought that the cupboards just magically filled themselves?"

"No. I just…" Mattie struggled with how to say she wasn't keen on going food shopping without Logan killing her.

"I own 'Ro a favour." Logan grumbled walking off and motioning for them to follow him. "And _this_ is what she asks for."

Mattie and Bobby exchanged smiles. Logan would much rather have been given a task that included just the chance of death. He hated being what he called a 'glorified babysitter.'

They trailed after Logan as he led them out to where the Jeep was waiting. As they left the house Logan's arm shot out and he pulled a squirming Jamie from where he'd been hiding.

"Many hands make light work Multiple." He told him as he pulled the struggling and protesting Jamie to the car.

"But why does it have to be my hands." Jamie whined, he was cut off as Logan slammed the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

X 

Logan parked the Jeep and turned to regard the three of them. "Alright. Here are the rules. Multiple: no more than four of you at any given time, got it? Chase: keep the running around down to a minimum. Popsicle: don't get too encouraged by the frozen section."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "How do we manage to hide our powers with out you?" He asked.

Logan glared at him. "Let's go get this over with then."

Logan turned the shopping expedition into a military manoeuvre of epic proportions. He sent them off to find various items of food, each time they came back he had a new thing for them to get. While he stood and guarded the trolley like someone would steal it if he didn't. Despite his earlier protests, Jamie couldn't resist making three of himself to carry things back to Logan.

"Oh, to be young and full of energy." Mattie commented, watching him, as she and Bobby made their way to retrieve the next item on Logan's list.

"I have energy." Bobby said suddenly spinning round and stealing a kiss.

"Idiot!" Mattie called after him as he rounded the isle and disappeared from sight. Bobby popped his head back round to wink at her before vanishing again.

Mattie grabbed the largest packet of cereal she could find and headed back to 'General' Logan.

X With all the bags loaded into the Jeep they headed back to the Institute, Bobby and Jamie arguing about which radio station to put on. 

With a crash a tree trunk landed in the middle of the road right across their path. Logan swore and hit the break, managing to swerve the Jeep at the last moment to keep them from ploughing into the roadblock.

"That was close." Jamie said, breaking the stunned silence.

Bobby was eyeing the tree. "What made it fall?"

Logan nodded at the sawn off edge of the tree. "I think the question should be who?"

Mattie turned from looking out the rear window. "Guys. I think I've got the answer to that question."

They all turned to look at the figures that were surrounding them. They all wore black outfits, tailor-made for fighting. There were already twelve standing blocking them. More stepped out of the trees as they watched, they didn't approach; they just stood blocking their exit.

Growling, Logan shifted into reverse and the Jeep shot backwards. The figures leapt gracefully aside. The nearest ones slashed at the tires with their swords. All four tires blew out, the Jeep swerved and Logan killed the engine. The figures moved so that once again they were blocking their escape route.

"What do they want?" Jamie asked.

"Who cares?" Logan muttered.

"It'll be the groceries." Bobby said. "Any second now. 'You're groceries or your life.'"

"Have they never heard of Internet shopping?" Mattie asked, unable to stop the slight tremble in her voice. This was making her nervous.

"Delivered to you door." Bobby said. "You shop."

"We drop." Mattie finished for him.

"Enough." Logan told them. He watched the figures standing there, not moving, clearly content to wait it out.

Mattie turned her nervous smile on him. The guys behind them looked like they meant business. She'd never been in a real fight. And these guys looked like that's what they'd be dishing out.

"You'll do alright Roadrunner." Logan told her. "Just remember what you've learned."

"You think we're going to have to fight them?" Bobby asked.

_Charles. _Logan sent his thoughts out to contact the telepath. _We got trouble, Charles._

Turning to Bobby, Logan nodded. "They're not out there because they want to know if we prefer sweet or salted popcorn."

He watched as all three students forced smiles onto their faces. His head tingled slightly as Charles responded to his call. "Alright, help is on the way." He told them. "We're just going to sit tight till then."

As if in response to his words the Jeep gave a metallic squeal as it started to cave in as though a giant fist was squeezing it.

"Out, out, out!" Logan yelled. Flinging the doors open they threw themselves out of the Jeep. Almost as soon as it had started it stopped. The Jeep sat, looking slightly crumpled. Logan glanced at it, he really did not want to think about who could do something like that to a car. _Please let me be wrong_ he thought as he eyed the figures who had started to approach them.

"Two teams. Chase, Iceman take the left. Multiple you're with me." He watched the kids pull themselves together and assume attack positions. The figures keep up their even approach, swords held at the ready. _Hurry up, Charles. _The lead figure issued some sort of battle cry and charged forward, and it was time to throw himself into battle.

Chase managed to dodge the first swipe of the sword as it whistled past her. These guys were not messing around. Spinning around she slammed her elbow into one guys face, hearing a satisfying crack of his nose, before turning to confront the one in front of her. She saw Iceman freezing one of the swords so that it was too cold for the man to hold. Wolverine was nowhere to be seen, but she could hear cries of pain that he was handing out. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of a Multiple. If these guys had hoped to overwhelm them with sheer force on numbers then they obviously hadn't been counting on Jamie. The training she had put in was paying off as she delivered blow after blow. A glancing hit to her shoulder kept her focused; she couldn't loose her concentration for a second. These guys were good, and for every one that she dealt with there was another ready and waiting to take her on. She sidestepped the nearest blow, zipped behind the figure and then kept going. In a blur of speed she raced in and out of their black suited attackers. She was too fast for them to react to, and she provided a distraction that Iceman and Wolverine were quick to take advantage of. Multiple soon caught on to her trick and soon there were Jamie's everywhere, running around between the attackers.

Too late Chase spotted the sheath that they held just in front of her to trip her. Rather than stumble she threw herself into a leap over the obstacle and rolled to a stop next to the Jeep. The men who'd brought her down grinned nastily and she recognized the man whose nose she had broken. Four more of them backed him up, fear clutched at her as they encircled her. _What happens when you can't run?_ Logan's words came back to her. They kept circling her, watching her for any movements. Fear and anger ranged inside her and anger won out. Her fear adding white hot flames to her anger she launched herself at the nearest assailant, catching him with a flurry of rabbit punches to fast to be more than a blur. The others were quick to respond, but she was ready for them. A round house kick taking care of the first one she spun to deliver a series of blows to the second. She dodged an attacker too late and his sword nicked her shoulder, drawing blood.

"Hey!" Drawing her arm back Chase slammed her palm into his chest. The speed that she put into the blow lifted him off his feet and sent him soaring backwards. "Alright, whose next?" She asked whirling to confront her opponents. She had plenty of takers. She twisted, ducked and whirled to catch them off guard, and it wasn't enough. For every time she thought that she'd bought herself a little space, a little breathing time, there was another one striking at her. She was locked into a never ending dance, where she couldn't let up, even for a second.

X

Iceman slid under his attackers swing and connected the business end of his ice club with the man's wrist, sending the sword spinning from his grasp. He saw a Multiple go racing by and glanced around for Chase. Where was she? He hadn't seen her in a while now. Pausing to slug it out with his attacker, he scanned the area. Wolverine, multiple Multiples, plenty of attackers, where was Chase? Finally he spotted her, surrounded by the figures. Totally surrounded by them, at least half their number was concentrating their attack on her. As he watched he saw Chase give ground as they forced her back. They were herding her!

X

Chase stepped back and found herself backed up against the tree truck. _Not good._ She struck out at her nearest opponent, not that it mattered much. They were pretty much three deep, surrounding her now. She was blocked in from behind and there was no way that they were going to let her through. Unless… Putting on a bust of speed she scrambled over the tree truck and jumped down to the other side. It wasn't long before they followed her example. But at least she could deal with them one at a time now.

X

"No." Iceman watched as Chase retreated behind the roadblock. That was exactly where they wanted her to go. His attention was recalled by the fighters still hampering him. He had to get rid of them and go after Chase.

X

These guys seem totally intent on following her. Chase lashed out, catching as many as she could and sending them crashing to the ground. She couldn't shake them by fighting them, there were always more ready and waiting to take their place. She couldn't get away from them this way. But she was willing to bet that none of them could even come close to her in a race. And if she could get enough of them to chase her then she'd draw them away from Bobby and the others. After all, she wasn't called Chase for nothing.

"You guys want me?" She asked springing back to give herself some room to move. "Come and get me." And with that she was gone. A coloured flash disappearing into the distance. She paused roughly a hundred meters away to wave at the attackers. Then she started running again.

X

Mounting his ice slide Bobby rose above the heads of the figures and made his way after Chase. Something was going on here, why were these guys so interested in Mattie? He crested the roadblock in time to see Chase vanishing into the distance. This was not good. She should be sticking with the rest of them. Not cutting herself off like this. Still soaring high over the heads of the men below he pushed himself as fast as he could go to catch up to Chase.

X

Chase ran, pausing every now and then to make sure that she was still being followed. They men were running flat out, but they stood no chance of catching her. She could run rings around them. And did so, two laps, just to keep them focused on her. Then she raced out in front again. Hopefully this was giving the others some relief. She'd draw them out then loose them, double back then go and help the others. The roar of motorbikes cut into her plans. She glanced behind her. Heavy duty motorbikes, clearly powerful, they might turn out to be fast. A grin crossed her face. Now it was getting interesting.

"Come and get me boys!"

And with that the race was on. She was still out in front of them streaking ahead. But they had guns, laser beams sliced through the air around her. She wondered how fast these bikes could be. Her top speed had been clocked in at just under 90, but she'd never been able to better it so far. Every time she got in the Danger Room she was pushing at her speed, trying to go as fast as she could. She was getting faster, but would it be fast enough?

X

Ahead of him Iceman could see the motorbikes and ahead of them Chase, dodging even now and them to evade the laser blasts. She was fast. He was pushing himself to new speeds and she was still only a dot far in front of him. As he watched she sped up, streaking ahead. Would she tire? How long could she keep going at top speed? What if she tripped and ran into something? At this speed she would most likely plough straight through a wall. What would that do to her? Why were these guys so intent on chasing her down? There were far too many questions and far too few answers. Right now the best thing he could do was try to keep up.

X

A laser blast sizzled past her neck and Chase swerved to avoid it. That was close. She was an easy target out in the open. To her left was the wooded area fencing in the road. _Let's see how well these bastards can drive_. Diving into the trees she swerved back and forth, winding her way among the trees. Behind her she heard the gunning of the motorbikes engines as they came after her. Blasts went wild as they had to concentrate on not crashing into the many obstacles. Chase raced through the wood, leaping, jumping, ducking and circling. Doing everything she could to cause hassle for the men in hot pursuit. _Time to take the fight to them_. She raced past a tree in a blur, doubled back, grabbed hold of a branch, swung and planted both her feet in the face of the biker. With a cry he was swept off the bike and landed heavily. Chase leapt nimbly onto the bike and revved the engine. "I'm just going to borrow this for a while." She told him.

X

Iceman slowed down as he made his way in amongst the trees, weaving back and forth. Suddenly the figures were in front of him. In a flurry of movement they attacked him, forcing him to give ground and back up out of the trees.

X

Racing through the trees under her own speed was one thing. Trusting her life to the manoeuvrability of a bike was another. Mattie wrenched on the handed bars of the bike as she careened round in a tight circle. She straightened out to cut in front of one of the bikers, causing him to break suddenly. She heard him cry out as he found that moss has very little traction. Two down.

X

No matter what he did, Bobby couldn't get though them. They blocked him at every turn. Keeping him from getting to Mattie. Stopping him from helping her.

X

Chase threw herself off the bike as one of the men shot at her. She hit the ground and rolled, leaping to her feet as he came round for another pass. She tore past him as fast as she could and grabbed a handful of his shirt in her hand. The man was pulled off his bike and landed with a crash. Pausing for a second Mattie could hear the engines of the bikes heading into the distance, chasing after shadows. With a grin she headed back to the road. She raced out of the trees and was confronted with the sight of Iceman struggling to hold his own under the sheer number of assailants. She launched herself into the fight; starting with the guy she had last seen attacking Bobby.

"Chase, get out of here." Iceman shouted to her.

"What!" Chase kicked and punched her way through to him and took up position at his back.

"They're after you." He told her landing a punch on the nearest attacker. "You have to get away."

"I'm not leaving you with this lot." Mattie told him.

Their attackers redoubled their efforts, crowding around the two young mutants.

"Hang on!" Iceman yelled. And Chase found herself rising into the air on a pillar of ice. "Mats, I need you to hold tightly to me." Bobby told her. "Ready?"

Mattie threw her arms around his frozen, but still gorgeous body and nodded. "Ready."

Sliding as fast as he could Iceman soared overhead on a slide of ice. They had to get back to the others. The rest of the team might be there by now.

Chase looked over her shoulder and saw the men chasing after them. Then she saw the motorbikes bursting out of the woods.

"Bobby." She muttered in his ear. "We need to go faster."

Iceman's slide twisted and turned as he desperately tried to evade the laser blasts from the men on the bikes. Up, down, left right, loop the loop, corkscrew, everything and anything.

"Mattie. If I put you down you can run for it."

He felt rather than saw her shake her head.

"Just run. They're after you, they won't bother with me." He didn't believe that for a second. With Chase in the clear he would be expendable.

"Wont bother not to shoot to kill you mean." Mattie snapped back at him.

"I'm going to drop you off." Iceman told her. "When you hit the ground run. Don't look back, run."

Chase tightened her grip on him. "No."

He ignored her, watching for a break in the fire for a time to set her down. He felt her body lurch against his and her grip on him weakened. Spinning he was just in time to catch hold of her before she slipped from the ice slide.

"Mattie!" He screamed, crushing her against him fearing the worst. To his relief he felt a heart beat. She was alive. Whatever that laser was for it had knock her out cold, but she was alive. He swung her into his arms and cradled her as he kept going. He could see it; he could see the tree trunk. And Wolverine and Multiple were just on the other side of it. Too late he felt a searing blast hit his shoulder blade, and the world went dark.


	19. Blood

Oh my God I am soooooo sorry! I so did not mean you leave you on a cliff hanger like that. Well okay, so yes I did. But I meant to put the next chapter up like a day or two later. Not two weeks later. I am so sorry. Please forgive me and keep reading.

I have been seriously busy and just haven't had a chance to write. As one of my mates told me, Tolkin took twenty years to finish his story. So I guess two weeks for the next update isn't too bad. But still... I'm sorry.

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. You've been noticing the whole, Mattie's birthday isthe 12thJuly yet they are still at school thing. What if I changed it to the 12th of May? Would that fit in better with the school term? Let me know.

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie.

Enjoy.

**Blood **

Logan shook his head. "It's no good, Charles. They've gone."

Professor Xavier looked around him. Cyclops had organised two search teams, to try and find Mattie and Bobby. So far they had had very little luck.

"You can't track them?" He asked Logan, although he suspected he already knew the answer.

"Nothing to track." Logan told him. "Like I said, both Chase and Iceman went over the roadblock. They headed down the road, doubled back on themselves. Then…" Logan shrugged. "Then someone dropped the biggest sent bomb I've ever come across. I can't smell anything other than noxious chemicals."

Xavier nodded; he was having to concentrate on breathing though his mouth and not his nose. For Logan's enhanced sense of smell it must be overpowering. Wolfsbane had whined and declined to change into her wolf form. Someone knew the abilities that the X-Men had at their disposal, and they knew how to neutralise them.

"Can't you get a fix on them?" Logan asked

Xavier shook his head. "I've tried. Perhaps when we return I may have more luck with Cerebro."

"What does that mean?"

"It may simply mean that they are unconscious." Xavier told him, trying to calm his fear. "But there are ways to block my telepathy."

Logan grunted. "Yeah. And we know who knows how to do that don't we."

Xavier shook his head to cut his off. "This is not the time for ideal speculation."

"You saw what happened to the Jeep!"

_Later_. Charles told him as he saw Scott and the others approaching.

"Nothing, Professor." Cyclops muttered.

"Ah don't understand." Rouge said. "What could anyone want with Bobby and Mattie?"

"Who knows what those guys wanted?" Multiple sank down to the ground. He was taking the kidnap of Chase and Iceman as a personal failure.

"Well they covered their tracks." Wolfsban said, holding a hand to her nose. "We can't even find them. Let alone try and rescue them."

Nightcrawler nodded solemnly. "And here we are at not even half strength."

Xavier nodded thoughtfully; it was all too much to simply be coincidence.

X

Mattie's head was pounding as she slowly and painfully forced herself into wakefulness. She reached up to rub her temples and found that she couldn't move her hands. Her eyes snapped open. She was in a high-backed chair, her wrists and ankles clamped to the chair's arms and legs. She was in a large, brightly lit room with very little in the way of furnishings. She and the chair could be the only thing in it for all she knew. Fully awake now she tugged at the metal wrapped around her wrists, it wouldn't budge.

"Miss Drew. So nice of you to join us."

Mattie froze. The speaker was behind her, no matter how she twisted her neck she couldn't see who it was.

"Nothing to say?" The voice oozed like an oil slick.

Mattie struggled harder with her restraints.

"I was given to suppose that you always had a witty reply." The speaker continued. "So how is it that you do not consent to speak with me?"

Giving up on her wrists, Mattie tugged at the clamps on her ankles.

"Miss Drew, I do not believe that I have your full attention."

Mattie was suddenly thrown back in her chair as it tilted onto its two back legs and slid backwards across the floor. It righted itself with a thud.

"Nice trick." Mattie muttered. She was starting to get an idea as to who was behind her. _Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong. _

"She speaks." The speaker cried in a mockery of rapture.

She was being toyed with. Laughed at. Well two could play at that. Mattie steeled herself and plunged in. "So are we going to keep up this Almighty Wizard of Oz thing or would you like to step out from behind the curtain?"

The speaker gave a chuckle. "Perhaps."

Mattie could hear footsteps as he approached her. She'd heard about him. Heard about what he was capable of. What he wanted to do. Heard what the others had told her and prayed that she would never have to face only one like that. She tensed. _Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong. _A shadow loomed over her; she took a breath and looked up.

_Shit._

"Miss Drew." He gazed down at her. "I believe you know who I am."

Mattie nodded. "Magneto."

He inclined his head. "Your father."

X

Bobby came too with a ringing slap across the face.

"Do it again. Do it again."

"No. Don't." He said angrily and lashed out at the man who had hit him. Or, that was the plan. He found himself struggling against wrist and ankle restraints that kept him pinned against the wall. The two men laughed at him, watching him struggle.

"Or you'll do what?" One of the men sneered, throwing a lazy punch into Bobby's midsection.

Bobby jerked against his restraints as his body tried to double up.

"Careful." Another man by the door cautioned. "If Magneto finds out…"

"He wont." The first man told him. "Besides, it's the girl he wanted. This one is just in the way." He sneered at Bobby again, and then spat just to his right. "Lets go. He's not dead, that's all we needed to know."

Bobby watched them go. Magneto? Magneto wanted Mattie?

X

"My… What? I'm sorry did I just walk into the set of Star Wars!"

"I told you she had a mouth on her." Pietro stood in the doorway. In a burst of speed he came to stand beside his father.

"Well done, Pietro! Gold star for biology!" Mattie snapped at him.

"Indeed." Magneto agreed.

Mattie glared at him, her anger totally overriding her survival instinct. "I already have a father thanks, and I'm not auditioning for the roll."

"It had yet to be confirmed of course." Magneto told her. "But we shall see."

"Based on what!" Mattie asked, desperately trying not to sound hysterical. "What can possibly have made you connect me to you?"

"Hello?" Pietro raced twice round the room, before coming back to smirk at her.

"But… But…" Mattie stammered. "That's not how it works. You know it's not. Look at Pietro. He doesn't have any power to magic magnets or anything."

Pietro burst out laughing at Mattie's description of his father's power, and then sobered quickly at the warning glare Magneto gave him.

"I have learnt that it pays to be too careful." Magneto told her once he had his son under control.

"But… I've been at the Institute for months now." Mattie protested. "You don't think the Professor would have noticed something? And Mr McCoy did all those tests when I first arrived. You can't fake DNA."

"I have my own team of scientists working on that." Magneto assured her. "Blood will out, Miss Drew."

Mattie's world, which was already spinning wildly out of control, suddenly took a nosedive. "And what happens if the tests prove that I'm not related to you?"

Magneto didn't answer her; he turned abruptly and strode out the room, Pietro following at his heels.

Mattie franticly pulled against her restraints; trying to force her hand through the iron loop. Both her wrists were soon rubbed raw, but she kept going.

X

Bobby iced up his arm and then tried to ice up the restraint on his wrist. Maybe it would be brittle enough for him to snap. It didn't work, the metal was too thick. With a sigh he gave up.

None of this made sense. What could Magneto possibly want with Mattie? And why did he have humans working for him? That made even less sense than anything else. Magneto, the self proclaimed Messiah of mutants. Magneto, who would happily kill any humans in his path. He wanted to wipe humans off the face of the planet, not employ them. But if the guys that had attacked them were mutants, they hadn't demonstrated any powers. So there were humans working for Magneto. They had called him Magneto. So they knew who they were working for. So why do it? If Bobby had happened to come across a human hell bent of killing every mutant in his path, members of the HOM not included, there was no way that he would go to work for him.

X

A guard glanced into the room, noted that Mattie was still securely attached to the chair and moved on. That made six. Magneto hadn't been gone longer than half an hour and already six guards had checked in on her. Six guards, but no Acolytes. She'd been half hoping for a glance at Gambit, Jubilee had told her at great length just how gorgeous he was. The rumour was that even Rouge was a little smitten, so he must be handsome. But no, just soldiers, lots of them. She was obviously high priority. Well she would be, if she was heir to the Magneto throne. The idea made her want to gag. She couldn't be related to that monster. Could she? Just because she and Pietro had similar powers, it didn't mean they were related. It just didn't work that way. Look at Paige and Sam, very different powers. Look and Kurt and Mystic. Okay so both blue, but totally different powers. And Scott and Alex… Both had the ability to blast stuff. This argument wasn't going the way she had hoped. But she couldn't be related to him, because she already had a father. She clung to that hope with all her strength.

X

Rogue dashed down the corridor towards the Professor's study.

"Professor!" She gasped shoving the door wide open. "What do Ah do? What do Ah say?"

"Rouge." Xavier looked up expectantly. "What's wrong?"

"Ah don't know what to say."

"To who?" Xavier asked.

"Mattie's dad!" Rouge practically shouted. "Ah've told him that Ah'm trying to find her. What should Ah say to him?"

Xavier thought quickly. Telling Mr Drew that they believed a mutant terrorist to currently be holding his daughter was not an option. So what should he be told? As ever in these matters, it was wisest to tell as much of the truth as possible. "Tell him that Mattie went out and you don't know where she is at the moment."

Rouge nodded and reached for the phone on the desk. "Sorry, Mr Drew. She'd gone out and Ah don't know where."

Mr Drew made a reply and Rouge nodded. "Yeah, sure. No problem, bye."

"Wants Mattie to call him when she gets back." Rouge told the Professor.

Professor Xavier nodded, try as he might he had had no luck in locating either Mattie or Bobby. Clearly he was going to have to try something else.

X

Bobby looked up as Magneto stalked into the room.

"So. You remembered that I exist. What have I done to have the pleasure of you company?"

"Hold your tongue." Magneto told him coldly, cuffing him across the head. "You are an annoyance. I had not intended to involve you."

Bobby shook his head and watched him. This might be his only chance to find out what had happened to Mattie.

"I was only interested in Miss Drew. But seeing as how the two of you refuse to ever be separated for more than a matter of minutes, I was forced to change my plans."

"What plans would those be then?" Bobby asked.

"They do not concern you."

Bobby nodded. "Right, cause me being shackled to the wall like this… no, that doesn't concern me."

He waited to be struck again but instead Magneto ignored him.

"So why _are_ we here?" Bobby asked.

Again Magneto ignored him. Bobby was about to risk asking the question again when he spoke.

"You, Mr Drake, are here because you got in the way. Miss Drew is another matter."

"Is she okay?" Bobby tried to keep the desperation out of his voice. He couldn't bare the thought of Mattie being tortured somewhere else.

"She has not been harmed. She is far too valuable for that."

That didn't reassure Bobby as much as it should have. Valuable? What was going on here?

"Why's she so important? What's she got?"

"Jealous?" Magneto sneered at him. "You had your chance, you all did. I offered you the chance to become part of the greater good."

"Thanks. I'll pass." Bobby told him. "So why are you so interested in Mattie?"

"That is not your concern. Your only concern is your own personal well being."

Bobby eyed him wearily. Was that a threat? He was most defiantly in the right position to make one.

"You will do well, as long as you do not attempt to interfere with me. I have no wish to harm you. But I will not have people stand in my way."

"You won't harm her?" Bobby knew that he was flashing an obvious weakness, but he couldn't help it. Making sure that Mattie was unharmed was the most important thing to him.

"I wish to offer her the same chance that you all received. To willingly become one of my Acolytes and to wipe the stain of human existence of this planet."

Bobby had his own ideas about the likelihood of Mattie excepting, but he kept that to himself.

"Speaking of the Acolytes, the three stooges not joining us on this little kidnapping escapade."

"I had hoped to keep this a family matter." Magneto glared at him. "Sadly that proved not to be possible."

"So no Acolytes, but lots of humans?"

"Surprised?" Magneto allowed a small smile to cross his features. "I have found that humans will do just about anything for large amount of money."

"Even work for a man, dead set on exterminating them?"

"It appears so. I wanted a certain amount of silence about my activities, and humans are so easily bought. They will do whatever I ask of them. Proving my point that they _need_ to be lead by their betters."

Bobby just stared at him.

"Now, I have other matters that demand my attention." With that he was gone.

Bobby watched him go, racking his brains to think through all that he'd said. What did he mean 'family matter.'?

X

Mattie sat. Not that she really had a choice, and her body was starting to have issues about that. She'd just about had enough of this. She was stuck here, wondering if she was the daughter of the next Hitler, she had no idea where Bobby was or what had happened to him, and her arse was busy being numb and uncomfortable. What had happened to Bobby? She remembered that they were trying to escape, maybe he'd got away. Please let him have got away. Please let him be alive. That tiny thought slipped in despite her trying to force it away. Please, please, please let Bobby be alive. She could cope with being Baby Magneto as long as Bobby had got away safely. If he wasn't… That wasn't even worth thinking about.


	20. Full Circle

Okay. I won't tease you any longer; here we have it, the answer to the question of Mattie's parenthood

**Full Circle**

Mattie's heart sank as Magneto entered the room. This was it. This was when she found out if she was related to this monster. On the other hand it might be the moment when he decided to kill her. Either way, it didn't look good.

Quicksilver zipped into the room and lapped her chair, laughing at her.

"What're you so please about?" Mattie muttered.

Quicksilver just kept laughing.

Mattie turned her attention to Magneto instead. He didn't say anything.

_I'm his. Shit_. So not only was she some freak of a mutant, she was some freak of a mutant with a father who openly advocated genocide. That should go down well. On the other hand… _He doesn't look like he just found his long lost daughter. _Maybe she was just a mutant freak. Yeah, a mutant freak with a life expectance of naught point zero. Rock. Hard place. Tough choice.

"So?" She finally asked. Sharper than she'd meant to. Hell, she hadn't even meant to ask.

It didn't matter what it said. She knew who her real father was. The man who had raised her and given her all his love for seventeen years. That was a father, not just what some test said.

Magneto watched her steadily for a moment then looked away. "You are not my daughter."

Mattie let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. Her dad had never been as precious to her as he was that second. She'd come to close to loosing a part of herself. It felt good to know who she was again.

Quicksilver flashed her an evil grin. He was still number one. The next in line to the Magneto throne. He could have it; Mattie wanted no part of it.

"However." Magneto continued. "I will offer you a position on the side of the Gods. You may still join my Acolytes."

Mattie shook her head, to stunned to speak. First he wanted her to be the First Daughter, now he wanted her to be a foot solider in his little world domination bid.

"No. I…"

A party of guards entering the room saved her from answering him. "Lord Magneto. A jet just landed and-"

"Charles." Magneto snarled. He glanced briefly at Mattie. "Take her down to the cells. And keep an eye on the other one."

Mattie's head shot up. "Other one? Bobby! He's here? Where is he?"

Magneto waved his hand and the metal at the wrists and ankles opened. The guards hauled her out of the chair and marched her out the room.

X

Wolverine glared all around him, then looked back as the remaining X-students came down the ramp to join him.

"Alright. We're going to do this in three teams. Cyclops, you take Multiple and cover the east side."

"Check." Cyclops replied. Multiple nodded.

"Stripes."

Rouge looked up at him expectantly.

"You take Wolfbane and cover the west."

Rouge nodded.

"We got it." Wolfbane told him.

"Elf, you're with me."

Nightcrawler bit his lip thoughtfully between one of his fangs. "We are going in?"

"We're going in." Wolverine confirmed.

The other two teams nodded once more then made their way towards the building.

"You sure that the Professor is right about this?" Nightcrawler asked. "I mean, we are going to teleport into a room and not, say, a wall?"

Wolverine grunted. "You got a better idea?"

Nightcrawler grinned and placed a hand on Wolverine's shoulder. "All aboard the Nightcrawler Express."

And in a cloud of sulpha they vanished.

X

The guards marched Mattie down a corridor with doors either side. Cells. Was Bobby down here? Mattie felt her heart clench, what if he was hurt?

"Bobby!" She yelled.

There was no reply.

"Shut you're mouth." One of the guards growled, giving her a shake.

Mattie ignored him. Finding Bobby was more important. "Bobby!"

"I said shut it." The guard told her cuffing her across the back of her head. Mattie stumbled under the blow and the two men roughly pulled her back to her feet.

"In here." The other guard said, throwing open a door and dragging Mattie inside. They forced her hands into the chains and left her attached to the wall.

"Stay." One of them told her as they left. They were both laughing as they locked the door.

Mattie glared after them; obviously the accommodation went downhill when you were no longer in line for the throne.

"Bobby!" She tried again.

There was no reply

X

Bobby struggled at his restraints. He'd heard her. He could have sworn that he'd heard her. Mattie was here. She was okay. Or at the very least she was well enough to shout. That had to be a good thing.

"Mattie!"

No matter how he strained his ears he couldn't hear a reply. He saved his strength for fighting with the chains that kept him bound to the wall. He was going to get free, he was going to get Mattie and then they were going to get the hell out of here.

X

Wolverine waved a hand in front of his face, trying to clear the smoke that always accompanied Nightcrawlers trips. All he could smell was sulpha, and right now he needed all his senses to be working double time. They were right in hostile waters and he needed to find the kids and get out.

"Which way?" Nightcrawler asked him.

Wolverine took in a deep breath. Nothing. A faint trace of Mattie, she'd been here. But right now he couldn't find either of them. But if you wanted to protect two minds from the greatest telepath on the planet… You'd protect the building and then you'd dig deep.

"There'll be a downstairs." He told Nightcrawler.

X

Mattie looked up as the door to her cell was flung open.

"Hello pretty face."

A chill swept through Mattie as five men entered the room. She straightened against the wall wishing that she had Kitty's powers.

"Well now." One of the men said advancing towards her. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?"

Mattie shook her head, trying to back up through a solid wall. The man just grinned at her, he dripped of malice. She knew. Knew without him taking a step closer, why he was here. Why they were all here.

"Oh come, come now." He chastised her. "Such false modesty?" Reaching out he took hold of a lock of her hair. Mattie found herself flung back to the night she had discovered she was a mutant. Trapped in an ally way with the school football team. Trapped with rape and murder as the only way out.

"No!" She reared her head back jerking her hair out of his grasp.

"No?" The man glared at her, his hand shoot out and grabbed hold of her neck. "Don't play games with me pretty face."

"I'm not. I…" Mattie gasped out. She couldn't breath and he was stronger than she was. She was trapped and there was no escape. Panic threatened to consume her. Tears stung her eyes as she squirmed attempting to escape his grip. All her hours in the Danger Room. All her training. And she _still_ couldn't defend herself. It was happening again and she couldn't stop it.

"Hey… Rex." One of the other men said. "Are you sure about this? Magneto. He'd kill us if he found out."

Rex twisted to glare at him, his grasp never slacking from Mattie's neck. "He's too busy fighting those kids to notice."

Mattie gasped. They knew where they were. The others. The others were here and they were going to get them out. A wave of strength washed over her.

"And this won't take long." Rex said turning back to leer at Mattie. "Will it, pretty face?" With that he crushed his lips against her, his hands groped all over her body. Mattie tried to shout and his tongue forced its way inside her mouth.

Fighting her panic Mattie used it to feed her slow burning fire of anger. She was _not_ going to let this happen to her. It was going to stop. Right now. She snapped her teeth down on his tongue.

X

Bobby shuddered against his restraints as the man landed another solid punch in his gut.

"Think you're better than us do you?" The man grinned at him. "Mutant shit."

"You better than us now?" The other asked slamming Bobby again.

Bobby struggled to get his breath back. Magneto hired humans, making no secret of his dislike of them, and the humans took it out of Bobby. Twisted. If he could get his breath back for long enough he'd explain that to them. Or, if he had his way, he'd beat them to a bloody pulp.

The cell door swung open with a crash. Bobby felt his spirits sink, more of them.

"Who're you?" He heard one of the guards ask.

He risked raising his head and saw one of the most welcome sights he'd ever seen.

"Not important." Wolverine told them from where he stood framed in the doorway. "Now, you're going to let the boy go and then you're going to apologise to him."

The men exchanged glances and then sniggered.

"Or." Wolverine grinned and popped his claws. "You can deal with me."

X

Rex leapt back with a yell. He cupped a hand to his mouth, when he pulled it away there was blood smeared on it.

"Bitch!"

He brought his hand crashing across her cheek. Mattie's head snapped to the side and the whole right side of her face erupted into pain. Her lip was cut and she could already feel her face swelling. She closed her eyes for a second the raised her head to glare at him. She spat the blood out of her mouth.

"You don't taste very good."

Rex let out a scream of fury and threw a punch at her. Mattie jerked her head to the side a second before he would have hit her. Her neck screamed in protest at the speed and the stretch. But she was rewarded with hearing Rex's fist connect with the wall behind her head.

He cradled his fist screaming curses. Then he rounded on her, his eyes blazing with mad fury. "You're dead." He told her. The others closed in behind him.

She believed him.

X

Bobby ran along the corridor, Nightcrawler helping to support some of his weight. He felt like the two guards had turned his midsection into porridge. But there were more important things right now. Mattie was down here somewhere. He had to find her. He had to know she was safe.

They could hear the sound of shouting ahead. Wolverine increased his pace and Bobby matched him.

With a cry Wolverine kicked open the cell door. The five men inside whirled in surprise and froze for an instant.

Behind them, bound to the wall was Mattie; an ugly red mark was clear against her white cheek.

Bobby let out a cry of unarticulated fury and leapt at the first man he could lay his hands on. It was like the starters gun at a race. The men unfroze and turned to face Bobby. Wolverine followed him into the fight.

"Elf! Get Chase!"

Nightcrawler teleported over the Mattie. "Let's get you out of these." He said taking hold of her arm, and teleporting her out of her restraints. Mattie threw her arms around him.

"Thank you."

Nightcrawler gave her a squeeze. "Anything for a damsel in distress."

Over his shoulder Mattie saw Bobby; he was going toe to toe with Rex. Letting go of Kurt she put on a burst of speed to arrive at Bobby's side.

Both Bobby and Rex turned to face her as she appeared.

"This is my fight."

Bobby took one look at her grim face and nodded.

"Bring it on pretty face." Rex told her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bobby started towards him.

Mattie put out an arm to stop him in his tracks.

"My fight." She repeated to Bobby.

Rex grinned. "Watch me teach your girl some manners." He taunted Bobby.

Mattie stepped forward and took hold of his chin. She swung his head round so that their eyes locked. "Eyes on me." Then she let him go and stepped back so that his swing went wide.

"Whatever you say pretty face."

Mattie smiled sweetly at him then faded into a blur. Rex twisted and turned as he spun in a circle trying to keep an eye on Mattie.

Mattie raced round and round and round. She could see Rex desperately trying to keep up with her. He might as well have raced a train. She stopped abruptly in her tracks and landed a solid punch on his jaw.

Rex staggered back. "Fucking mutie."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mattie told him, punching him again. She side stepped his swing. "After all." She landed a punch in his stomach, then stepped back to avoid his throw at her. "Why would I want to be human?" She twirled and kicked him. "When humans are like you." She swept his legs out from under him and looked down at his prone form. "You're pathetic."

Rex got unsteadily to his feet and squared up to her again. He whipped his hand across him mouth and grinned at her. It was worse than anything he could have said. Mattie's eyes narrowed. She spun and planted her foot in his chest. Rex flew backwards through the air and hit the wall. He didn't get up.

"Mats?" Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. Mattie whirled to face him and for a second her eyes blazed, then she blinked and her eyes filled with tears.

"Bobby."

He pulled her against him and let her cling to him. Her body shook as she struggled not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He had thought he'd lost her.

"Let's get out of this place while we can." Wolverine muttered.

X

"Alright." Rouge yelled and she ducked the latest barrage of missiles and rolled for cover. "Enough is enough."

Wolfbane growled her agreement.

Pulling a length of wire from her suit Rouge looped one end through the fence behind them and tied the other end to her belt. She looked out through the bushes that they were currently taking cover in. Then stood up and hurled the weighted end as far as she could. She turned to Wolfbane and grinned. "Fetch."

Wolfbane glared at her for a second then took off after the wire. Rouge watched her vanish into the area across from them. The wire pulling taunt told her that Wolfbane had found it. Now she just had to wait.

And not for long. Quicksilver raced past her and tripped on the wire. Rouge and Wolfbane were on him in a second.

Rouge pulled off a glove and touched her fingers to the struggling boy's face. "Say night night." Quicksilver struggled then went limp.

Retrieving her belt Rouge looked up at the group of men approaching. She grinned at Wolfbane. "You want to run?"

X

Professor Xavier watched as his students fought back against Magneto's forces. Magneto himself was floating above, watching it all. His gaze kept flickering to where Xavier sat in the jet.

_It should not be this way Charles._ His voice floated into Xavier's brain. Xavier knew that Magneto would not hear any reply that he might give. He was protected from Xavier's powers. The fact that he was out there was a flaunting of this fact.

Instead he focused his talents on the men attacking his students and strove to strengthen their fear or pain so that many of them left off from the fight and turned tail and ran.

_I've got them. _Logan's curt thoughts entered his head.

_Fall back._ Xavier commanded the others.

_On our way, Professor. _Cyclops told him.

_Be right there._ Rouge told him, and he felt a rush of air and found her standing behind him.

"Had a run in with Quicksilver?" He asked.

Wolfbane lopped up the ramp panting. "Yes she did. And that was cheating."

"There they are." Xavier pointed to a familiar cloud that dissipated to reveal Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Mattie and Bobby.

Magneto also spotted them. His eyebrows rose as he saw the marks on Mattie's face and the way that Nightcrawler supported Bobby.

"Insolent creatures!" He roared. In one swift movement he descended among the ranks of his guards. "You would so mistreat you superiors!"

"That's what you get for using hired help." Bobby muttered as he and Nightcrawler made in up the ramp.

Wolverine followed, keeping a supporting arm of Mattie. Cyclops and Multiple brought up the rear and Xavier started the jet.

Logan slipped into his pilot's seat and the jet soared away leaving Magneto still screaming in anger.


	21. Trauma

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys really make it worth me writing this. Cheers.

I don't own the X-Men. Just Mattie

**Trauma**

Mattie lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. Moonlight spilled in through her window. She couldn't sleep. Or to be more exact she was too scared to go back to sleep. The first time had been enough.

She rolled onto her side and stared at Paige's bed. She'd lost track of the time while she and Bobby had been held captive. In reality it had been just short of twenty-four hours. It had seemed longer. A lot longer.

When they had got back to the institute Bobby and Mattie had been sent straight to the medical lab. Mr McCoy had got back from his holiday just in time to receive them. He'd told both of them to be gentle with themselves while they healed. He had also confirmed what Magneto's team of scientists had found. She was not related to him.

Mattie rolled over again to stare at her side of the room. Her mind wouldn't stop. It ran from one thought to another giving her no chance of settling. She couldn't sleep even if she had wanted to.

Once they had been given a clean bill of health the debriefing had started. First everyone had been summoned to give their own reports of what had happened. Mattie and Bobby had then told them what had happened to them. Then the Professor had wanted to see them both together and individually. Mattie had gone over and over what had happened. It didn't make it any easier. Each retelling of the event reopened old wounds. The Professor had nodded thoughtfully and Mattie knew that she would be visiting him to talk things though. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Mattie sighed and rolled over again. This was pointless. She couldn't sleep. She scared to sleep. The faint lingering traces of her nightmare were still floating around in her brain. She sat up and sat staring off into the distance as she made her decision. With a determined nod of her head she got out of bed.

A burst of speed took her out her room and door the corridor. She stared at the door before she knocked.

Bobby opened it too fast. He had been awake.

"Mats?"

Mattie stood there, suddenly not so sure that this was the right decision.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

Bobby nodded. "I can't sleep either."

"Can I come in?"

Bobby nodded again, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. Bobby sat down on the bed and Mattie joined him. He slipped his arm round her and she stiffened. Taking a deep breath Mattie forced herself to relax.

Bobby tried to pretend that he hadn't noticed. He had no idea what to say of what to do. What Mattie had been thorough… It was emotional Hell. And he could do nothing to help. All he could do was to be here if she wanted him.

They sat in silence, neither one of them ready or willing to make the first move, towards each other or the door.

Finally Bobby stood up. Mattie looked up at him expectantly.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

Mattie nodded and took the hand he offered her. Bobby squeezed her hand in his and Mattie managed a small smile.

Bobby led her into her room and pulled back the covers on her bed. He helped her into bed and pulled the covers back over her like she was a child.

"Okay?"

Mattie nodded. Her voice seemed to have failed her tonight. There was so much that she wanted to say. So much she needed to let out. And yet she couldn't say anything. Instead it was all held inside her.

Bobby leaned over to kiss her, and then stopped. He kissed her forehead instead. Mattie watched him as he made his way to the door.

"Stay!"

She hadn't realised she'd said it until Bobby turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Stay with me." Her voice throbbed with emotion. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Bobby watched her, waiting for her answer. The fact that Logan would most likely kill him passed fleetingly through his mind. It was unimportant. If Mattie needed him, he'd stay.

"Please stay with me."

Bobby made his way slowly back to the bed, giving her time to think it through and tell him to go. Mattie moved over as he sat down. She curled up next to him, put her arm around him and hugged him to her like a cuddly toy. Bobby carefully wrapped an arm around her. This time Mattie snuggled into his embrace.

"Just hold me." She murmured.

"All night." He promised.

X

Mattie woke to the sound of raised voices. Still just within the realms of sleep she could tell that it was Kurt and Rouge. Rouge was hauling Kurt out for something. Nothing new there. Not wanting to wake up yet, she shifted her position slightly, hoping to drop back to sleep.

She couldn't move. Panic shot through her. There was an arm around her, pinning her where she was. He'd found her.

"No!" She threw herself out of his hold and landed on the floor. "No!"

"Mattie!" Bobby sat up, staring at her. "Mattie? What is it? What's wrong?"

Mattie pulled herself into a ball, her eyes wide with fear. She was shaking from head to toe.

"Mattie." Bobby made to go to her.

She skidded backwards, away from him.

It was like a slap. Bobby stopped where he was. "Mattie." He tried again, making his voice as soft and gentle as he could. "Mattie?"

This time when she looked at him, he could see her. She no longer looked like a half beaten wild animal. She was back in control of herself. "Bobby…" She took a deep shuddering breath. "Bobby, I'm…" She met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No." Bobby shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm sorry." Slowly he approached her, sinking down to sit beside her on the floor. Gingerly he put one arm around her still shaking shoulders. He waited, then put the other one round her as well. Mattie sat passively in his arms as he rocked her back and forth.

"Oh, Mattie I am so sorry."

She let her head drop onto his chest and listen to his heart beat; her own was only just starting to settle back to normal.

X

That day Mattie had been withdrawn and quiet. Bobby had stayed by her side, nearby but never touching her unless she initiated it. She had hugged him a lot that day. She would feel the need for the comfort her gave her. Then be too distressed by his touch to stay in his arms. She would pull away. In the end she had forced herself to hug him and keep hugging him. Just so she wouldn't have to see the pained look on his face when she pulled away. Her heart had pounded, and not for the simple reason that she was holding her boyfriend. His touch made her feel physically ill. She longed to escape it. Bobby must have known, because he let her go, his face hard and emotionless.

X

That night Mattie lay awake in her bed. Sleep was not going to be a visitor here. And she knew that she couldn't go and see Bobby. She couldn't bear to put him through that.

In the end she had gone to the Danger room. Striking out at make believe targets made her feel better. She pounded Rex's face in time and time again. Then she did the same to the football players who'd held her in the ally way. Each and every one of them was subjected to beatings they wouldn't walk away from.

She threw punches until she was too tired to stand. And then she pushed herself some more.

X

Logan noticed the crumpled figure the moment he entered. He made his way quickly to her side. Scott held out his hand to hush Jamie, who was grumbling about being included in this morning activity sessions.

"What's up? Is she alright?" Jamie asked, as he and Scott hurried over to Mattie.

Logan couldn't see any injuries, and he certainly couldn't smell any blood. He put his hand out and gentle nudged Mattie.

Mattie's eyes snapped wide open and the response was instant. Springing to her feet she lashed out at Logan catching him on the jaw and sending him staggering backwards. Her next target was Scott who found his legs swept out from under him before he could react. Jamie was pushed roughly to one side as Mattie tore past him in a burst of speed that left the air raging as though a storm had past.

Almost at the doorway, Mattie paused her panicked flight. Forcing herself to stop she turned to look behind her. Scott and the Jamie's were getting to their feet, while Logan was glaring at her.

"Roadrunner." He growled.

"Oh my God." Mattie took a hesitant step towards him. "Oh, Mr Logan, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Logan continued to glare at her. He could smell the waves of panic coming off her. The kid was down right terrified. And he knew why. Those bastards. How could they do this to a kid? What had they done to make her react like this? His fists clenched reflectively and Mattie flinched.

All that way away? A good twenty feet away from him. And she flinched because he'd made a fist. He shook his head; it was nothing more that abject terror. Forcing himself to relax his fists and stop glaring he watched her steadily. Mattie stood her ground, not retreating, but not approaching.

"It's alright, Roadrunner."

Mattie nodded. Prepared to take him at his word, but not planning on moving any closer.

"What's going on?" One Jamie asked, making his way over to Mattie. He'd multiplied as he'd hit the floor and hadn't bother to gather himself together.

Mattie tensed once again as six Jamie's headed her way.

"Pull yourself together." Logan snapped at him as he saw Mattie fall back into a fighting stance.

Jamie threw him a puzzled look, and then swung his eyes back to Mattie.

She'd managed to get hold of herself. Taking Logan's words as a command for her, she'd pulled herself together and forced her fear away.

"You just started me." She told Jamie with a bright smile. "Sorry about that."

Jamie shrugged. "I'm not worried. It was Mr Logan who you punched." His eyes shinning with nothing but admiration of this feat.

Mattie blushed and bit her lip nervously.

"Can you teach me?" Jamie asked

Logan grunted. Scott stifled a snort of laugher. Mattie laughed out loud and threw her arms around Jamie. "I can try."

"So what was that really?" Scott asked Logan quietly.

"That was a seriously scared kid, who needs some help." Logan told him.

X

Mattie sat, fidgeting in a chair in front of the Professor. She did not what to be here. She knew what was coming. The Professor would make her go over experiences in her life. And she knew the experience that she was going to have to go over. She did not want to go there. And he couldn't make her. The Professor's fingers where steepled under his chin and he was regarding her over them. They had sat in silence for an hour now.

"Mattie I don't want to force to relive painful memories."

"So don't." Mattie told him. "I could leave right now."

"You are becoming a danger to yourself. And others." The Professor told her.

Inwardly he twisted and turned. Mattie was going to fight him on this. He could see it in the way that she moved, the way that she gave him flippant answers. The pain was too new and too raw for her to deal with. But deal with it she must. Or else it would become more powerful and have more of an effect on her life. Personally he shared Logan's disgust of the men who had inflicted this on a child. Mattie's check still bore the mark she had received, but it was healing. The open wound of the terror she carried was not even cleaned. It festered inside her.

"Mattie I know you're scared."

She shot him a look loaded with venom. "I'm not scared." She told him with a contemptuous toss of her head. "I'm just angry."

"How long are you going to be angry for?"

She shrugged.

"Mattie, you can't stay angry for the rest of your life."

"Why not?" She challenged him.

The Professor said nothing.

"It protects me. It makes me stronger. No one is going to get hold of me again."

"Not anyone?" Xavier pressed. "Not your friends? Not your father? Not Bobby?"

Mattie glared at him, then she sighed and Xavier sensed the shift in her emotions. For a second her anger was replaced with fear and a desperate need for safety

"Can you promise me it won't happen again?"

The innocence and trust in her question cut him. He wished with all his heart to be able to promise her. To tell her she would never again had to go through this. But she was a pretty girl, who was going to grow into a beautiful woman. He couldn't promise her that never in her life would she ever receive unwanted attention. He floundered for some reply that didn't sound like a negative.

"Thought not."

Too late, he felt her close off her innocence and her anger returned.

"Mattie. What you went through. It was…" He paused to select the correct wording.

He didn't get the chance.

"What would you know?" Mattie flung at him. "You weren't there!"

"Would you like me to be?"

His quiet question threw Mattie off course. She eyed him warily, looking for the trap.

"What?"

"I am going to ask you to go back over your memories. But I'll be with you." The Professor told her.

Mattie watched him, still suspecting a trap.

"I will be a guide for you. A lifeline. A beacon. To let you know that you are in control."

Still Mattie watched him. This was driving her insane. She knew that she had to pluck out the pain and remove it. She couldn't go on like this. The way that she was hurting Bobby was too much. She knew there was no way that she could put his through any more. She dropped her head in a single nod, the repeated it.

The Professor nodded.


	22. Inner Demons

Hey gang. Here's the second chapter in the same night. Go team me!

Sorry if it's a bit short

I don't own the X-Men. Just Mattie

**Inner Demons**

The Professor nodded. "I will be with you."

Mattie nodded, not really listening to him.

"I'll be by your side, walking through this with you."

Again Mattie nodded. "Let's do it."

It was now or never. If she waited much longer then she would loose her nerve. She had to do this now.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to relieve the moment she had woken in Magneto's strong hold.

_Good, Mattie._ Xavier's thoughts floated through hers, reminding her that this wasn't real. She could feel the cold metal on her wrists. But it couldn't be real because the Professor was talking to her.

Magneto flickered in and out of her mind as she fast forwarded her memories. He'd scared her. But once she had known that her dad was her dad, he'd faded. His power, the threat he represented, was gone.

She started to skip past the memory of the cell.

_We have to go in there, Mattie_

Mattie shook her head, and then shuddered. _I don't want to_. She told him.

_I know._ Xavier consoled her. _But we have to._

Her memory shimmered into focus and Xavier could see the cell. Everything about it. Clear in total detail. This was a memory that Mattie hadn't smudged yet. It stood out crystal clear.

"_Hello Pretty Face." _The words were sharp, like razors. Mattie's mind gave sight and texture to worlds.

She backed away from him. Rex. He was grinning, a homicidal smile, eyeing her like a new toy.

_Mattie. _The Professor cautioned her. _You are doing this. You have the control here. _

Rex kept coming. And Xavier found himself in an ally wall with Mattie as she struggled to fight off footballers. Boys who she had considered, if not friends then certainly not anyone to be frightened of. It was a repeating pattern. He watched as Mattie came back to her fear of Rex. He heard her berating herself for being here again.

_All that Danger room practice. All that time, effort, and still you are trapped. _Mattie was raging at herself.

She considered this her fault? Xavier wondered. Suddenly it started to make more sense. She wasn't better prepared. She hadn't stopped them. A child's view of the world. That something she had or hadn't done, could so affect the world.

_This is not your fault. _Xavier told her.

Mattie ignored him, too deep in her memory now. Xavier watched as she plunged into despair. Then rose like a phoenix out of the ashes as she heard her friends were attacking Magneto's forces.

He couldn't stop a smile tweaking at his lips as she bit down on Rex's tongue. How could she believe that she wasn't in control? Her fear stemmed from being forced. Rex had forced his kisses on her. Could she not see that she had controlled the situation? It took a lot of guts to react like that.

_Mattie, you did it. You switched the power. _He told her.

_No. I don't. _She suddenly looked straight at him. He froze. She shouldn't be doing that. He was riding with her. Not an active participant. This was wrong.

The cell wavered and vanished. Now Mattie was chained in the ally way. A combination of the two terrors.

_This is your nightmare. _The Professor studied where they were. _Mattie. This isn't real. _

She looked at him, terror wide in her eyes. _Tell that to them. _

Rex stepped forward towards Mattie. Beside him stood the footballer, Carl, with a knife. Both grinned.

Rex grabbed hold of her hair, yanking her head forward.

_Mattie you have to stop this! _

_I can't! _She wailed in reply.

"No! No, no, no! NO!"

Mattie's screaming forced Xavier's mind back into his body. He could see Mattie thrashing in her chair.

The door flew open and rebounded off the wall. Bobby came through the door looking for a target. He spotted Mattie and was at her side in an instant.

"Mattie!" He took hold of her and shook her.

"NO!" Mattie's blow threw him backwards away from her. She fell back into the chair still writhing.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do?" Bobby turned his anger on the Professor. "What did you do!"

Logan and Hank ran into the room, clearly drawn by Mattie's screaming.

Bobby ignored them and grabbed a handful of the Professor's shirt. "Tell me what you did to her!"

"Easy snowball." Logan clamped a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Hank was busy trying to calm Mattie's convulsions.

"She's made her fear too powerful." Xavier panted. "She has to stop them."

"Stop who? What? How?" Bobby tore his gaze away from Mattie to glare at the Professor. "Make it stop!"

"I can't. Only she can. She's trapped in her nightmare. And she can't get out."

"Then let me in."

Bobby's response was so quick the Professor almost didn't hear it the first time.

"Let me in." Bobby repeated. "Let me help her."

Xavier paused and Bobby grabbed hold of his hand. "Please."

Bobby blinked. He couldn't see the Professor's study anymore. It had gone. In its place was a dimly lit ally way.

_Mattie! _

She was chained to the wall. He started towards her, and saw two figures already there. One of them he recognised as Rex, the other was his own age, brandishing a knife.

Rex was kissing Mattie, clearly taking delight in the fact that she couldn't escape him.

_Get off her you bastard! _Bobby's fist went straight though him.

_You're not here, Bobby. _Xavier's voice told him. _Neither am I. Neither is Mattie. But she won't realise that. _

_Why did you do this to her? _Bobby demanded. _Why make her come here? _

_I didn't. She brought herself here. This is what she has been fighting. _

_But it's a dream._ Bobby protested.

_Here? _Bobby could hear Xavier give a wan smile. _Here it is whatever she makes it. _

"No, no, no!" Faintly, as though in the distance, Bobby could hear Mattie's calls.

_Mat's, you have to stop this._

_I can't. _Mattie shrieked at him, watching Rex approach her. _They won't let me. _

_You let you. _Bobby told her. You_ do it. _

Mattie turned to stare at him. Her gaze flickered. _What are you doing here? _She asked him. _You're not here. You're never here. You're out there. _

Rex grabbed hold of her again. Mattie's gaze flew from Bobby to Rex, her eyes widen in fear.

_Mattie! _Bobby cried out desperately. _Mattie, I'm here. _Somehow her seeing him here had upset the nightmare, made it less in control. He had to give her that strength back.

Mattie's eyes darted to his face, Rex's lips pressed hard against hers. Bobby fought against his need to grab him and pull him off her. He couldn't. Only Mattie could. And only if she realised that she could.

Again he saw her gaze flicker. Concentration furrowed her brow, she blinked and Rex staggered back a step. He grinned and reached out for her again. He grabbed hold of her neck. Mattie winced.

Bobby shook his head. _It's not real, Mattie. He's not real. _

Again there was that flicker. Rex flew backwards. He got up and moved towards Mattie again.

_Stop. _Mattie's command shimmered through her nightmare.

Rex halted as though he had been frozen to the spot. He looked down at his feet, then back up at Mattie. He grinned and stepped forward again.

_I said. Stop. _

Mattie glared at him. Rex stopped and didn't move again. Carl ran forward striking at her with his knife. Mattie dodged the first swipe; the casually plucked the knife out of his hand.

_I don't think you should be playing with that. _She told him.

She glared at both of them.

Bobby watched her. She glowed with light. Somehow Mattie seemed larger, while Rex and Carl were shrinking.

_I have had enough of both of you. _Mattie was telling them. _And I am not going to take it any more. _She looked long and hard at Rex. _I've kicked your arse. _She turned her attention on Carl. _And I could take you any day. You are both just annoying me. _She turned to give Bobby a brilliant smile. _And that is going to stop. Right now. _

Bobby was back in the Professor's study, still clutching his hand. Mattie gave a small moan as she pulled herself up off the floor.

"Mattie!" He had her in his arms before he remembered that he couldn't do that anymore. Too late now, he hugged her to him and felt her tightening her hold on him.

"Oh, Bobby. I was so scared." She told him.

"I've got you." He told her

"Mattie?" The Professor asked.

Bobby turned to glare at him. "Leave her alone. You've done enough!"

"Hey. Watch your step." Logan growled at him.

"Bobby. Professor Xavier was attempting to help Mattie." Mr McCoy added.

"I don't care _what_ he was trying to do." Bobby told them, still glaring at Xavier. "What you put her through? That was…"

"Necessary." Xavier said quietly.

"No." Bobby snapped. "No, it wasn't."

Mattie tightened her grip on Bobby, and then twisted to regard the Professor. "I think it worked."

"That? That 'worked'!" Bobby was incredulous. "Mattie. How can you say that? You were screaming."

"And you came to me." Mattie looked up at him. "I needed you, and you found me."

Bobby felt his anger dissipating as she gave him a small smile. "Well you know I how I love to play the hero." He teased.

Mattie's smile made his heart flutter. Unable to stop himself he planted a kiss on her lips. His reward was that she didn't flinch. Or try to throw him through a wall.

Mattie grinned at him, her relief clear on her face. Bobby had kissed her. And she hadn't tried to run. "I did it. I faced them down."

"Facing your fear is over two thirds of the battle." Xavier said.

"And the other third?" Bobby asked angrily, holding Mattie protectively in his arms as though worried the Professor might try something.

"We're not finished yet." The Professor said, smiling weakly at Mattie.

She nodded. "But, there is an end."

X

The others were waiting outside the door when Mattie and Bobby left the Professor's study.

"Are you alright?" Rouge asked. "We heard screaming."

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"What's going on?" Scott asked

Rhane looked on worriedly.

"Is this to do with you punching Mr Logan?" Jamie asked.

"What!" The others chorused.

Mattie gave Bobby a squeeze before letting the others drag her into their questions. She answered them as honestly as she could. Explaining her fear made her feel better; it got it out in the open. Out in the light where it shrived.


	23. And The Beat Goes On

This is it. I'm not sure that I want to post this. This is the last chapter. The end of this story. Here it is. Enjoy.

Thankyou to all my reviewers, and to all of you out there who read this and didn't review. shakes fist angrily Why didn't you review? Na. I'm over it. I just hoped that youliked the story.

I don't own the X-Men, just Mattie

**And The Beat Goes On**

That night Mattie and Bobby stood in the doorway to her room, arms wrapped around each other.

"Mattie…" Bobby steeled himself, and forced himself to go on. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"What?" Mattie looked up at him in confusion.

"I wish I could have got to you sooner and stopped him."

Mattie looked away. "I wish that you hadn't been captured. That they hadn't beaten you."

Bobby dismissed it with a shake of his head. "But-"

"It's the same thing, Bobby." Mattie told him. "We could wish our lives away that way."

Bobby sighed and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "And when did you get all wise?"

Mattie grinned. "I sent off for a pack."

Bobby laughed and captured her lips with his. He kissed her passionately, letting his feeling for her show. Mattie wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure that he stayed with her.

Bobby's hands came to rest on her waist, his thumbs making circles on her stomach. Mattie froze and stepped back from him.

Bobby curst himself for his stupidity. How dumb could you get? He took a step back from her.

"Oh don't." Mattie implored him. "Don't; please don't give up on me."

Bobby frowned.

"Not now." She begged. "Don't give up on me now."

"Not ever." Bobby told her. He took a tentative step towards her and she met him in the middle, kissing him as though she would burst.

X

Bobby and Mattie stood in the foyer of the Institute. Paige and Sam were due back today. They were late.

"Are they ever going to get here?" Mattie sighed.

"Why? Got something else in mind?" Bobby murmured in her ear.

Mattie flushed from top to bottom, at that moment in time she had in fact been thinking of another way to pass the time.

Bobby gave a low hoot of laughter. "Minx."

Mattie, still blushing, glared at him in mock anger.

"And what was exactly that you were thinking of?" Bobby asked, still grinning at her embarrassment.

"Nothing." Mattie told him, turning aside and trying to ignore him.

Bobby drew closer to her and kissed her neck. "Did it go something like this?"

Mattie pursed her lips together, trying not to smile. "No."

"No?" Bobby kissed her neck again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Mattie replied, still refusing to look at him.

"Okay." Bobby stepped back. "If you're sure."

Mattie spun to face him, eyes wide at his tactic. That was not how the game should be played.

Bobby roared with laughter. "Shouldn't push your luck, should you."

Mattie frowned at him. Then she coved the distance between them in a blink of an eye. She paused, her lips just brushing his. "What I had in mind." She told him. "It started here."

Bobby shrugged. "I like your idea better." He leaned down to kiss her and found that she was no longer there.

Mattie grinned at him from the other side of the foyer. She saw him glare at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Mats." Bobby growled, making his way towards her.

"Yes?" She replied all innocence.

"I would just like to make it known." Bobby told her, taking step after step towards her. "That I consider that an illegal use of your powers."

"You do?" Mattie asked as Bobby stopped in front of her.

He stood looking down at her sternly. "Further more. I believe that it is very unfair to tease people in that manner. I feel that you should receive proper punishment for your sins."

Both Mattie's eye brows went up as she fought to keep a smile off her face.

"To this end." Bobby continued. "I have devised…"

Mattie cut him off by pulling grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling his lips down to hers.

"Too much talking." She murmured against his lips.

"Yes Mam." Bobby replied

The door to the mansion flew open and Sam marched in. "Save me." He declared to the open air.

Mattie and Bobby turned, startled by this dramatic entrance.

Following Sam up the steps were Paige and Ray, alternately kissing each other, between arguments over who had forgotten to call who.

Sam caught sight of Mattie and Bobby and threw his hands up in the air. "Save me from romantic couples!" Giving a glare that took in all four of them he started upstairs.

Bobby and Mattie exchanged glances. "You get Sam. I'll throw a bucked of ice over those two." He told her.

Mattie raced up the stairs and came back down pulling a reluctant and grumbling Sam.

"You haven't had to put up with her Mattie." He protested. "All the time we were home. 'Why hasn't he called? When is he going to call? Isn't Ray wonderful? Isn't Ray fantastic.' All the time!"

Mattie struggled not to laugh at Sam's high pitched imitation of his sister.

Paige didn't find it as funny. "Oh just ignore Samuel. He's just a little annoyed at me."

"You failed to mention that we would be joined on our journey home." Sam retorted.

"What business is it of yours?" His sister argued back.

"I had to sit with the two of you!" Sam shouted. "That is something no man should ever have to go through. His hormone crazed baby sister and her equally ostentatious boyfriend. Making out. The whole way home!"

"Baby sister!" Paige cried in outrage

"Ostentatious?" Ray, looking unsure if he should be offended or not, glanced around him as though the meaning of the word would be written somewhere.

"Hormone crazed." Mattie repressed a giggle at Paige's furious face.

"The whole way home?" Bobby asked, in mild disbelief.

"The whole way home." Sam repeated.

Bobby clapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Still, good to be back, right?"

Sam gave Paige and Ray one last glare before grinning back at Bobby. "Oh yeah."

Paige slipped an arm around Ray as they followed Sam and Bobby towards the kitchen. "So." She asked Mattie. "Anything much happen while we were gone?"

X

Mattie went to spend two weeks at home with her dad, and when she got back to the Institute everyone else was back as well. And everybody knew.

She could tell by the way that people gave her small smiles of encouragement. Secrets had no place at the Institute, and those that did rarely lasted long. She couldn't blame them. After all she knew about Kurt's mother, and Tabby had told them about her father, Logan had told them some, if not all of his past. And the way that you could see Scott's eyes saddened, even beneath his glasses, every time he said anything about his parents. Who was she to keep her secrets from them?

But it still felt weird to have people offering her sympathy and support.

"When to people stop feeling sorry for you?" She asked Kurt.

He grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. "When you do." He told her.

X

The summer holiday was drawing to a close and the students had taken the opportunity to lounge by the pool.

Mattie lay sunbathing with the rest of the girls, as they watched the boys wrestling each other by the pool, the looser getting a dunking.

"Hey Mattie, this is where you and Bobby met." Paige said.

Mattie grinned.

"And who knew the chaos that would ensure from that meeting." Amara muttered.

"Not me." Paige said, shaking her head.

"Jubes did." Mattie said, sitting up to look at her. "Right Jubes?"

Jubilee shook her head. "Not me. I only thought of you two getting together after something Tabby said."

"Tabby!" The girls chorused in surprise.

"You knew!" Kitty asked incredulously.

"Ah don't believe it." Rouge added.

Tabby held up her hands to ward off their questions. "I didn't know!" She protested. "Jubes! Don't dump me in it."

Jubilee just grinned. "Well you did help me figure it out."

"Whatever." Tabby groaned. "I am taking no responsibility for the Cutesy Couple."

"And we all know where to lay the blame for Paige and Ray." Jean commented as she rolled over to ensure an even tan.

Mattie held up her hands in admission. "Guilty."

Paige glared as the rest of the girls groaned. "I am not that bad!"

"No, that's true." Jubilee conceded. "You and Ray no longer try and kill each other when you've had a fight."

Paige threw the suntan lotion at her.

X

Mattie, Paige, Bobby, Ray, Sam and Jubilee were in the Rec room. Mattie and Paige were trying to find something worth watching on the TV. Sam and Jubes were sitting together, taking about something in the corner. Both Mattie and Paige had noticed how much time the two of them seemed to be spending together. It had become the subject of much interest between the two girls. Bobby and Ray sat at either ends of the room throwing a tennis ball back and forth at each other.

Paige flicked through the channels. "How can there be nothing on."

Mattie laughed. "How can you tell at that speed? _I _can't even tell at that speed."

"So how were things with your dad?" Paige asked.

"Great. It was really great to see him again. But he's super busy at work, which is good. I mean he's really enjoying it. And… I was kind of worried that he'd be lonely all alone in the house. But he's fine."

Paige nodded. "What did he say about Bobby?"

Out of the corner of her eye Mattie saw Bobby sit up at the sound of his name. She clamped down on a grin and winked once at Paige.

"Well obviously he was really keen to know all about him. I mean, wouldn't you want to know about your son in law."

She heard the tennis ball hit Bobby in the face. She refused to look round. Paige was shaking with giggles, but she managed to pull herself together to ask: "So have you thought about the dress?"

Mattie nodded, giving herself time to get over her own giggles. "Oh, yes. I thought it should be white, off the shoulder, with '_Gotcha_' written in big red letters." Unable to keep a straight face any longer she collapsed next to Paige, who was drawing in a deep lungful of air.

Bobby got up and made his way over to them. "Mats."

Mattie looked up at him, unable to answer.

"That is not funny." Bobby said, glaring down at her.

Ray was smirking; Sam and Jubilee looked over to see what they had missed.

"It is a little bit funny." Mattie told him.

Bobby raised an eyebrow then lunged at Mattie.

Paige leapt off the sofa with a shrike, Mattie's limbs thrashed wildly as she attempted to escape Bobby as he tickled her mirthlessly.

X

Mattie stepped into the shower and started the water. The first day of school, the first day of morning Danger room training. She wanted to wash some of the kinks out of her muscles. Logan had pushed them hard today.

She gave a small shudder as the water started to chill. She was the first one in. There was no way that the hot water had run out. The water continued to get colder and colder, until it was like ice.

_Ice? _

_No. He wouldn't._

Turning she watched as first the water and then the shower head iced over.

_He would_

Jumping out the shower she pulled on her dressing gown and threw open the bathroom door.

"Robert Drake that is not funny!"

A hand grabbed her and pulled her out into the hallway.

Bobby grinned down at her. "Oh come on now. It is a little bit funny." He told her.

Mattie opened her mouth to contradict him, but was silenced when his lips caught hers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's all folks.

Now here's the question. I kinda have an idea floating around in my brain for another story involving Mattie. I've had some positive feedback already, but I want to know what you think. Would you be interested in reading another story about Mattie. Push that little button and let me know. And letme know what you thought about this one while your at it. Many thanks. LMTS


End file.
